Les Cent Pétales d'une Rose - Partie 6
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Sixième et dernière partie de cette fanfiction. Pas de résumé, pour éviter les spoils.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la dernière partie de cette interminable fic :)**_

_**Nous commençons aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 1 (logique). Assez court pour commencer (j'ai pas eu autant de temps que prévu) et normalement nous reprenons un rythme de "une publication un vendredi sur deux". Voilà ! Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

\- Mais il a pété un câble ou quoi ? s'écrie Minos en faisant nerveusement les cent pas dans la salle du trône de Zeus.

Le front barré d'un pli soucieux, Rhadamanthe secoue la tête :

\- Albafica n'a surement pas agit par hasard et il a beaucoup de respect pour son père. Il ne volerait pas l'Orichalque sur un caprice.

Contrarié, Poséidon est déjà reparti enquêter dans son Sanctuaire, tandis qu'Hadès est retourné en Enfer, non sans avoir déposé Avenir sur Terre au passage.

\- Tu es la moitié d'Albafica, Minos, rappelle calmement Sarpédon.

\- Et alors ?!

\- Si tu prends la peine de te concentrer, tu pourras sentir le lien qui vous unit. A partir de là, je pourrais plus facilement le localiser et nous amener près de lui.

Le Griffon lui adresse un coup d'œil furibond, puis cesse ses allers et venues. Les sourcils froncés, il ferme les yeux. Intéressé, Aiacos le regarde faire.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que Minos reprenne la parole :

\- Je crois que je tiens quelque chose…

\- Parfait, murmure le rouquin.

\- Je vous rejoins, annonce Zeus en se levant de son trône. Je préviens Poséidon.

Le Garuda préfère ne pas demander comment Sarpédon parvient à obtenir une localisation précise à travers le lien de Minos. En tout cas, la manœuvre semble fonctionner puisqu'ils sont tous téléportés sur les rives d'un fleuve immédiatement reconnu par Aiacos. Ils ne sont pas seuls Cronos a suivi le mouvement, de même que Poséidon qui arrive aux côtés de son frère.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Asopos est allongé, la moitié de son corps est immergée dans l'eau. A ses côtés, accroupit, se tient Albafica.

\- Poisson !

Minos esquisse un geste pour le rejoindre. Rhadamanthe le retient par l'épaule :

\- Attends !

Le mouvement a fait réagir le jeune homme qui redresse la tête. Le Griffon tressaille en constatant que quelque chose a changé, même s'il n'arrive pas à définir quoi.

Lentement, Albafica se relève, l'Orichalque dérobé serré dans une main. Il semble sur ses gardes et ne les quitte pas du regard.

\- Le sol… souffle Rhadamanthe. Vous avez remarqué ?

La rive est totalement fleurie autour d'Asopos et de son frère.

\- Fascinant, commente le Père des Dieux à voix basse.

Poséidon fait un pas en avant :

\- Albafica ! Tu aurais pu venir me parler au lieu de dérober un bien aussi précieux !

Il désigne la Pierre. Zeus tend un bras et l'arrête dans son avancée :

\- Attends…

Impassible, Albafica lève le Trésor des Mers à la hauteur de ses yeux, avant de focaliser son attention sur son père :

\- L'Orichalque n'a jamais été ta propriété, Roi des Océans.

Le concerné ouvre vivement la bouche pour protester.

\- Silence ! siffle Zeus. Regarde ses yeux.

Le bleu habituel a cédé la place à de l'or profond aux reflets divins. Minos comprend alors que c'est ce détail qui le chiffonne depuis leur arrivée.

Sans plus se préoccuper d'eux, Albafica lève son bras libre. Instantanément, un somptueux Sceptre plus grand que lui apparait entre ses doigts. A son sommet, est enchâssé la forme stylisée d'un soleil dont le centre est creux.

\- Quelle frime, susurre Aiacos.

Devant leurs mines décontenancées, le jeune homme place l'Orichalque dans la cavité de l'astre solaire, la Pierre s'emboîte parfaitement, taillée vraisemblablement sur mesure. Instantanément, le bâton s'illumine, comme gorgé d'énergie, tandis que son propriétaire ferme les paupières.

\- Alba… murmure Minos.

Il le sent grâce à leur lien, le chagrin qui a submergé son amant un peu plus tôt. Ainsi qu'autre chose, de puissant, qu'il n'identifie pas clairement. La poigne de Rhadamanthe sur son épaule est solide et c'est avec stupeur qu'il remarque que les beaux cheveux bleus de son amant s'éclaircissent, imbibés d'une lumière provenant de son propre corps, jusqu'à devenir d'un bleu si clair qu'il en parait blanc. Il a également la certitude que leur texture a changé et est à présent semblable à la plus fine des soies. Sur son visage et ses bras se dessinent d'étranges arabesques d'or.

\- Je connais ça…lâche-t-il à mi-voix. Je les ai vu lors de notre Echange de Sang.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai déjà vu ces tatouages, approuve Aiacos.

Pieds nus, Aggelos entre dans l'eau qui se referme sur ses chevilles. Cette Divine Beauté au milieu du fleuve boueux et malade a presque quelque chose d'incongru.

Sans hésiter, le Seigneur de la Création plante brusquement l'extrémité de son Sceptre dans le fleuve. Un spasme agite Asopos au même instant tandis qu'une vive lueur se répand dans l'eau en une fraction de secondes.

\- Il n'est pas en train de faire ce que je crois… ? demande Minos en écarquillant les yeux.

En quelques instants à peine, le cours d'eau est totalement purifié sous les regards ébahis du groupe. Zeus retient son souffle un bref instant face à ce prodige dont lui-même est incapable.

Poséidon tourne la tête en direction de son fils toujours étendu sur la rive, au milieu des fleurs. Asopos respire paisiblement et son visage reprend des couleurs à vue d'œil.

Le poing serré, Aiacos observe la guérison de son grand-père, avant de focaliser soudain son attention sur Cronos qui se tient à distance, mais qui n'a pas perdu une miette des évènements.

_Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait exprès de s'en prendre à lui ? Pour forcer Alba à éveiller son pouvoir ?_

Le Juge des Enfers reporte son attention sur Albafica. Ou plutôt sur Aggelos. Au simple souvenir de ce nom, il peut sentir son sang rugir dans ses veines ainsi que l'irrépressible envie de se ruer vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ou l'égorger. Plus rien n'est clair dans sa tête. Ses jambes se mettent presque malgré lui en mouvement, comme s'ils répondaient à la présence de la Création.

Aggelos sent le sol vaciller légèrement sous ses pieds. Sauver le fleuve lui a demandé une énergie considérable, voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser une telle quantité de pouvoir en si peu de temps.

\- Alba !

Il tourne la tête vers la voix qui vient de l'appeler. Celle de Minos, il la reconnaitrait malgré des millénaires écoulés !

Le mouvement est trop brusque. Il chancèle dangereusement. Quelqu'un arrive en courant. Un sursaut de rage l'anime quand il reconnait celui qui se tient juste à ses côtés. Des yeux rouges. Cheveux noirs. Il esquisse un geste pour le repousser.

Aiacos a juste le temps de le réceptionner, inconscient, dans ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Keuwa ? Un nouveau chapitre ? L'auteure de cette fanfic n'est donc pas encore décédée ?_**

**_Eh ben non, mes petits loulous, je suis en viiiiiiiiiie \ o /_**

**_L'année 2019 a été une année compliquée (pour tout le monde, j'ai l'impression) et du coup, pas mal de mes projets...(tous en fait) ont pris un énoooooooooorme retard ! Terminons toutefois cette année en beauté, avec ce chapitre ! Certes, il n'est pas bien gros, mais c'est toujours ça._**

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Plus inquiet qu'il ne veut le montrer, Minos ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil en direction d'Albafica. Toujours inconscient, le jeune homme est à présent allongé sur une masse cotonneuse semblable à un nuage créé par Zeus.

Le Père des Dieux est assis sur son trône, de retour sur l'Olympe en compagnie du Griffon, de Rhadamanthe et de Sarpédon.

Kanon, qui se fait relativement discret depuis le vol de l'Orichalque, reste près de la Divinité évanouie dans son lit improvisé. Les autres viennent de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé sur les rives du fleuve et tout le monde semble encore dépassé par les évènements. D'ailleurs, Poséidon a préféré rester avec Asopos pour s'assurer de son prompt rétablissement. Quant à Aiacos et Cronos, ils se sont éclipsés sans prévenir.

C'est finalement Sarpédon qui brise l'étrange silence tendu qui plane dans le temple de Zeus depuis plusieurs minutes :

\- Il y a quelques temps, je t'ai fait un rapport où j'ai mentionné les noms de la Création et de la Destruction, commence-t-il en se tournant vers son père. Tu n'as pas réagi. Pourtant, tu as l'air d'être au courant de certaines choses les concernant…

Le Père des Dieux soupire :

\- Entendre ces noms me paraissait impensable en réalité, par conséquent je préférais me focaliser avant tout sur le problème que représentait mon père.

Rhadamanthe croise les bras en s'adossant contre une colonne :

\- Dans ce cas, pouvons-nous en apprendre davantage à présent ?

Les yeux d'or de Zeus s'arrêtent sur chacun d'entre eux, puis il pose cette question qui les prend tous au dépourvu :

\- Comment est né le Monde ?

Ils échangent des regards interloqués. Minos est le premier à répondre :

\- A partir du Chaos originel, non ? Il me semble qu'il a donné naissance à Gaïa, à Nyx, à Tartare et Erebos. Puis Gaïa a enfanté à son tour Ouranos et de leur union sont nés les Titans…

Le Dieu blond acquiesce :

\- Chaos est le commencement de toute chose, un concentré bouillonnant, désordonné et instable de tous les possibles. Son influence créé autant qu'elle écrase et remodèle, dans une improvisation totale et imprévisible. L'Univers tel que nous ne connaissons est le canevas qu'il peint depuis l'aube des temps. Et dans le sillage de son pinceau, de son incroyable faculté à façonner et à insuffler la vie, de nombreux mondes antérieurs au nôtre ont vu le jour. Le premier d'entre eux, le monde originel, s'appelle Anthéma Doralis et l'un des dieux Principaux nés là-bas du souffle du Chaos avait pour nom _l'Equilibre._

\- Donc cela signifie qu'Albafica et Aiacos viennent d'un monde plus ancien que le nôtre ? souffle Kanon impressionné. Le tout premier, carrément…

\- Que vient faire l'Equilibre dans cette histoire ? préfère demander Minos.

Le Père des Dieux semble hésiter un bref instant, avant de répondre :

\- Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, il s'est un jour scindé en deux et de cette Divinité sont nées La Création et la Destruction.

\- La vache… murmure Sarpédon.

Rhadamanthe fronce les sourcils, sans rien dire, réfléchissant déjà à ces premières informations. Minos se masse les tempes en commençant à faire les cent pas. Kanon tourne la tête en direction d'Albafica toujours inconscient.

\- Ce récit m'a été conté durant mes jeunes années, reprend Zeus, et pendant un moment j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une simple légende. Et puis, j'ai déclaré la Guerre à mon père. Alors que la Titanomachie battait son plein, une créature écailleuse est venu me trouver. Son espèce nous était inconnue, il s'est présenté comme étant un Dragon.

Immédiatement interpellé, Kanon tourne toute son attention vers le Dieu en train de parler.

\- Il m'a alors confié qu'il arrivait d'un monde lointain appelé d'Anthéma Doralis et qu'il était venu chez nous, à la recherche d'Aggelos, son Maître, le Seigneur de la Création. A mesure que nous discutions, il m'a appris qu'un terrible conflit avait opposé la Création et la Destruction qui s'étaient lancés dans un combat fratricide.

Zeus marque un temps d'arrêt, le visage à présent fermé. Ses fils et le Gémeau sont tous suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Il n'est jamais entré dans les détails, cependant il a affirmé qu'en arrivant, il avait senti que son Créateur était décédé, même s'il ignorait où trouver le corps. Au lieu de rentrer dans son monde, il m'a demandé l'autorisation de rester chez nous et m'a proposé son aide dans mon combat contre Cronos. Son soutien m'était utile, j'ai accepté. A partir de ce moment-là, il n'a plus mentionné Anthéma et il est resté avec nous. A sa mort, un héritage a subsisté puisque tous les Dragons de notre monde sont sa descendance.

Le regard or du Père des Dieux se pose sur Kanon. Celui-ci opine du chef, les yeux dans le vague :

\- Je l'ai rencontré. Enfin, j'ai rencontré son esprit ou je ne sais quoi… Il m'a confié la mission de veiller sur le Seigneur de la Création.

Minos lui adresse un coup d'œil perplexe et préfère s'abstenir de commentaires, ayant déjà beaucoup d'éléments à encaisser au sujet de son Poisson.

\- Albafica nous a parlé d'une grotte où il a trouvé un bracelet, reprend Rhadamanthe en désignant le bijou ceignant le bras du jeune homme. Et d'un corps qu'il suppose être celui de la Destruction…

Sarpédon approuve :

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Le Premier Dragon ne serait pas resté chez nous sans une bonne raison et si on ajoute que le corps de Lucéma est vraisemblablement en Enfer…

\- Aggelos est certainement mort au même endroit, ou non loin, en témoigne la découverte du bracelet, ajoute Rhadamanthe.

\- Exactement. Et quand Hadès va savoir que son Royaume est le tombeau de deux Divinités aussi anciennes, il va adorer !

Un très mince sourire approbateur se dessine sur le visage de l'ainé des Juges.

Minos cesse de faire les cent pas et se campe face au petit groupe, les mains sur les hanches :

\- Bon, c'est bien mignon tout ça, mais on fait quoi maintenant ?


	3. Chapter 3

**_ouaaaaaaaah, après des siècles, voici la suite !_**

* * *

_\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup lorsque tu te rends là-bas, soupire Zeus en achevant de coiffer Aggelos._

_Ce dernier lui adresse un sourire dans le reflet du miroir devant lequel ils se tiennent :_

_\- Il faut m'assurer que tout va bien du côté de mon frère._

_\- Moins tu le vois, mieux c'est. Il est dangereux, marmonne le Dieu blond en posant les mains sur ses épaules._

_\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, je veux juste vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de problème._

_La Création ajuste sa tunique, puis se tourne vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'éloigne ensuite dans les couloirs en adressant des signes de tête bienveillants à l'égards des serviteurs croisant son chemin._

_\- Tu sors ?_

_La Divinité tourne la tête en direction de Minos. Celui-ci l'embrasse sur la joue, la main effleurant sa hanche._

_\- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil vers les Terres Noires. Veux-tu m'accompagner ?_

_\- Oui, je n'aime pas te laisser aller seul sur ce territoire._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, juchés respectivement sur une licorne et un étalon, Aggelos et Minos font route en direction de Zanbaât, la forteresse de la Destruction._

_Les Anthémiens qui les croisent en chemin saluent leur Dieu avec respect et bonne humeur, toujours ravis d'apercevoir leur Divinité bien-aimée. La Création prend toujours le temps de leur répondre aimablement._

_Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les gens se font plus rares, pour ne pas dire inexistants. _

_Le village le plus proche est déjà loin derrière eux. La route droite et pavée cède la place à un chemin de terre irrégulier, non entretenu. Quelques rapides coups d'œil permettent à Aggelos de s'assurer que les buissons épineux et plantes mangeuses d'Homme ne poussent pas trop près du sentier. Aucun Anthémien n'a envie de s'aventurer sur ces terres malades, néanmoins une vérification s'impose de temps en temps, pour éviter les accidents._

_Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, Minos désigne le sol :_

_\- Quelqu'un est venu ici avant nous. Il y a des traces._

_Effectivement, de nettes marques de sabots se dessinent sur la terre, en direction de Zanbaât. Le Seigneur de la Création note immédiatement qu'elles sont à sens unique et datent d'au moins la veille. L'Anthémien qui s'est aventuré dans cette zone n'en est pas encore revenu. Inquiet, Aggelos presse le pas de sa monture, aux aguets, s'assurant qu'aucun malheureux n'est coincé dans l'une des dangereuses plantes bordant le chemin. Celui-ci cède la place, plusieurs minutes plus tard, à une plaine calcinée dominée par une imposante forteresse d'obsidienne._

_\- Je t'attends ici, marmonne Minos en stoppant sa monture qui gratte le sol avec nervosité._

_Le Dieu acquiesce simplement. Par précaution, il met pied à terre, fait signe à sa licorne de ne pas le suivre et s'avance vers la demeure de son frère. Le silence ambiant des lieux l'a toujours angoissé, l'absence de vie également._

_Il est à mi-chemin de la lourde double porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre, livrant passage à Lucéma qui vient à sa rencontre :_

_\- Tiens donc, Monsieur Perfection vient m'honorer de sa présence… ?_

_\- Je passe voir si tu vas bien, répond Aggelos en s'arrêtant._

_Un rictus se dessine sur les lèvres de la Destruction :_

_\- Comme si ça t'intéressait._

_\- Je t'assure que…_

_\- A d'autres ! tranche sèchement Lucéma en balayant la phrase de son frère d'un geste de la main._

_La Création roule les yeux d'agacement en se demandant ce qui le retient de lui mettre son poing dans la figure._

_\- Crois ce que tu veux, marmonne Aggelos. Tu as reçu de la visite, dernièrement ?_

_C'est en posant la question qu'il remarque un détail qui aurait dû lui sauter immédiatement aux yeux._

_Les très longs cheveux noirs de son frère ne sont pas emmêlés et en train de trainer au sol. Au contraire, ils sont propres, coupés suffisamment pour éviter la poussière de la terre, brossés, et vaguement attachés en catogan. Sa tunique couleur charbon est neuve. Des bijoux étincèlent à ses bras, oreilles, autour du cou…_

_\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? grommelle Lucéma. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires._

_\- C'est dangereux pour tes visiteurs, de rester ici !_

_\- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi tu amènes ton larbin ici, avec toi, dans ce cas ? réplique sèchement la Destruction en désignant Minos plusieurs mètres plus loin._

_\- Nous ne nous attardons pas. Lucéma, sois raisonnable, ne retiens pas quelqu'un ici par caprice. _

_La colère s'allume brusquement dans les yeux rubis du concerné, il pousse soudain son visiteur des deux mains :_

_\- Pour qui tu me prends ?! Je ne force personne à rester ici ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un m'accepte comme je suis et apprécie ma compagnie, tu voudrais que je le chasse ? Pourquoi tu serais le seul de nous deux à côtoyer des gens et à tirer ton épingle du jeu ?_

_Le Seigneur de la Création a reculé sous l'impact. Il soutient froidement son regard en rétorquant :_

_\- Peut-être parce que personne ne risque de mourir en venant me rendre visite !_

_De justesse, il esquive le coup qui cherchait à viser son menton et s'aperçoit du coin de l'œil que Minos a esquissé un geste pour le rejoindre. Il lui fait signe de rester près des montures._

_\- Dégage, Aggelos, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Et n'oublie pas ton abruti d'amant. S'il reste trop longtemps ici, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait le tuer._

_Sur ces mots empreints de mépris, Lucéma leur tourne le dos et retourne dans sa forteresse dont les portes se referment sèchement après son passage. _

_Les mâchoires crispées de colère, Aggelos retourne près de Minos. Ils reprennent la route au galop, désireux de mettre rapidement de la distance entre eux et ce lieu maudit. Tant pis pour l'Anthémien qui semble avoir de l'affection pour le Maître des Terres Noires, il connaît les risques encourus par quiconque s'aventure ici._

* * *

_Réunis autour d'une table, Aggelos, Minos et Zeus observent la cartographie des lieux. La Création dessine une ligne invisible avec le doigt :_

_\- Une route pavée reliant les deux villages serait la bienvenue. Le chemin en terre n'est pas toujours pratique._

_Zeus acquiesce en souriant :_

_\- Très bien, les villageois seront ravis d'apprendre la nouvelle._

_\- Je me charge de réunir l'équipe du chantier, les travaux débuteront dans deux jours, ajoute Minos._

_Au même moment, la porte vole en éclats. _

_Ils se tournent tous les trois. _

_Une forme noire, aux griffes acérées, fonce droit sur eux._

_\- Attention !_

_Il est projeté au sol par Minos et entend le terrible bruit de la chair déchiquetée. Lorsqu'il redresse la tête, Minos gît à terre, dans une mare rouge, le dos lacéré. Sans vie._

_Par réflexe, il invoque son Sceptre en entendant à peine le cri de Zeus qui s'agenouille auprès du corps, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc._

_L'ennemi les regarde avec un petit air satisfait, le sang dégoulinant le long de ses griffes._

_Le sol tremble._

_Il se rue vers lui, fou de rage et de chagrin :_

_\- JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurle-t-il._

_La Destruction éclate de rire en réponse._

* * *

_Au soleil, l'Orichalque brille de mille feux comme un Diamant._

_La sphère étincèle, incrustée à l'extrémité d'un Sceptre Divin symbolisant un soleil. L'arme s'abaisse brusquement vers l'adversaire qui bloque le coup en saisissant le manche à pleines mains. Le propriétaire du Sceptre libère alors une puissante Energie qui repousse immédiatement l'autre._

_Ils se battent depuis des heures._

_Tous deux sont couverts de bleus et d'ichor. L'affrontement est mortel, un seul sortira vivant… ou aucun._

_L'ennemi pousse un cri de rage qui fait trembler la terre, la mer et les cieux._

_Le détenteur de l'Orichalque pointe le Sceptre vers l'autre. Il veut le tuer, lui faire payer !_

_Comment a-t-il osé ?!_

_Le goût cuivré du sang a depuis longtemps envahi sa bouche et se mêle à celui âcre de la haine, du dégoût et du chagrin._

_Le ciel est comme déchiré. Totalement obscurci, des éclairs le transpercent dans le lointain._

_Une nouvelle décharge phénoménale jaillit en bout de Sceptre pour atteindre l'adversaire qui évite vivement l'attaque, celle-ci ne lui tranche qu'une partie de sa longue chevelure noire._

_L'épuisement commence à se faire sentir. Sans cesse en déplacement, les deux Dieux sont à présent au-dessus d'un volcan, ils se vouent une guerre sans merci, imperceptible à l'œil nu._

_Le vent est violent et sèche les larmes coulant sans interruption et depuis trop longtemps sur ses joues. Prise dans la bourrasque, sa chevelure bleue l'aveugle momentanément mais suffisamment pour que l'ennemi passe à l'offensive. L'Energie qui le frappe lui transperce douloureusement le flanc gauche, laissant l'ichor jaillir et imprégner les terres et la mer en dessous. Sous la violence de l'assaut, la pierre d'Orichalque se détache du Sceptre et tombe au pied du volcan où elle roule avant de terminer sa course dans l'eau. Il a tout juste le temps de reformer son bouclier de protection autour de lui qu'une nouvelle attaque le fait tout de même tituber en arrière._

_\- Je vais te tuer !_

Aggelos se redresse brusquement, toute son attention focalisée sur la présence de la Destruction qui rode non loin. Sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure, il traverse la Villa à toute vitesse jusqu'à gagner l'extérieur.

\- Alb… ?

Aiacos a juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant la porte d'entrée voler en éclats, un coup de poing le cueille sous le menton et l'envoie voler en arrière. Le Garuda retombe lourdement dans l'escalier, avant de terminer sa chute en roulé-boulé jusqu'en bas des marches. Il commence à se redresser en se tenant le menton, aperçoit Albafica en train de léviter au-dessus de l'escalier, fondre sur lui, le forçant à plonger au sol pour l'esquiver.

_Merde ! C'est pas Alba, c'est son alter-égo divin !_

\- Eh ! Je savais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point ! raille Aiacos en parant une volée de coups cherchant à atteindre son visage.

_La dernière fois que je me suis battu contre Albafica, je n'ai pas eu de mal à avoir le dessus. Je galère là, j'arrive tout juste à me défendre…_

Quelque chose de familier gronde en lui, s'amplifiant à chaque nouvel assaut du Dieu fou furieux. Une envie de faire couler le sang de cet enfoiré qui s'en prend à lui sans aucune raison !

La main d'Aggelos se referme soudain autour de sa gorge et le plaque au sol. Son regard ambré brille d'une fureur mêlée de chagrin.

\- Ça c'est pour avoir tué Minos ! crie-t-il en le frappant dans le nez.

Sous l'impact, des points lumineux explosent dans le champ de vision d'Aiacos.

\- Mais tu es fou ! grogne le Garuda en le frappant dans le flanc.

\- Poisson ! Alba !

Aggelos se fige instantanément au son de cette nouvelle voix. Le Spectre a le temps de noter la lueur déboussolée dans les yeux de son adversaire qui ne s'intéresse plus du tout à lui, l'attention focalisée sur Minos en train de dévaler l'escalier pour les rejoindre.

Le Griffon arrive près d'eux en levant les deux mains de façon apaisante :

\- Tout va bien, Alba. Je suis là.

Il n'est pas vraiment rassuré de voir les yeux d'or et les tatouages sur la peau de son amant, mais les cheveux bleus sont bien ceux de sa moitié. La part divine ne doit pas avoir le total contrôle.

Aiacos recule prudemment sur les fesses, préférant laisser son frère gérer.

-… Minos… ? murmure Aggelos avec incertitude.

Le Juge acquiesce en avançant prudemment.

\- Oui, c'est moi…

Le jeune homme grimace en portant une main à sa tempe. Il vacille sur ses jambes. Aussitôt, Minos utilise sa Manipulation Cosmique pour le retenir et le tirer jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'il le réceptionne dans ses bras, Albafica a à nouveau perdu connaissance.

\- Eh ben… c'était un réveil court et brutal, commente le Griffon en le gardant précieusement contre lui.

\- A qui le dis-tu, marmonne Aiacos en le rejoignant, un mouchoir ensanglanté contre le nez et le menton orné d'un superbe bleu.

Un sourire narquois étire les lèvres de Minos :

\- Il y a donc une justice en ce bas monde ! Quelqu'un a enfin réussi à te mettre une raclée, j'attendais ce jour avec impatience !

\- Oh ça va, hein ! Il n'était pas dans son état normal et il m'a pris en traître.

\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu l'as laissé faire, rétorque joyeusement le Griffon.

Bougonnant, le Garuda commence à gravir les marches menant à la Villa, talonné par son frère qui irradie de fierté vis-à-vis de son amant.

\- Alors, tu as commencé ton entraînement avec Cronos ?

Aiacos émet un grognement approbateur, le mouchoir toujours contre le nez.

\- Il te fait faire quoi ?

\- Résister aux influences extérieures… Et de ton côté, y'a pas un truc prévu ? enchaîne le Garuda visiblement désireux de ne pas s'attarder sur son cas personnel.

\- Si, demain. On doit se rendre dans la grotte où Alba a trouvé le macchabé pour voir si on trouve des trucs intéressants sur vos origines. Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Non merci, je préfère pas, répond Aiacos en s'empressant d'entrer dans la Villa.

Sans laisser le temps à son frère d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le Juge aux cheveux noirs file en direction de la salle de bain afin de regarder l'état de son visage dans le miroir.

* * *

_**Pas d'attente interminable ! Le chapitre 4 sera mis en ligne vendredi prochain. Vous pouvez me suivre sur insta (alodieraconte) pour être tenu au courant si vous le souhaitez**_


	4. Chapter 4

Il est déjà presque minuit lorsque Sarpédon passe dans le couloir menant à sa chambre. La porte donnant sur celle d'Aiacos est entrouverte et, fait assez exceptionnel pour être souligné, aucun bruit n'en sort. Habituellement, le Garuda écoute de la musique ou s'amuse avec ses jeux vidéo jusqu'à deux ou trois heures du matin. Intrigué par cet inhabituel silence, le rouquin pousse davantage le battant. Il découvre le Spectre assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre fermée, une jambe en train de se balancer machinalement dans le vide, le front appuyé contre la vitre. Le regard tourné vers l'extérieur il semble perdu dans de profondes pensées.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Aiacos tressaille en l'entendant, puis tourne la tête vers lui et acquiesce machinalement.

\- Il parait qu'Albafica t'a foutu une raclée ?

\- Ouais, enfin c'est plutôt son alter égo divin, soupire le Garuda en désignant le pansement sur son nez.

S'abstenant de faire une remarque, Sarpédon entre dans la chambre, puis vient s'asseoir sur le lit :

\- Tu as l'air perturbé. Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser cogner dessus, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ta défaite qui te rend si pensif.

Un vague sourire apparait sur le visage du Spectre qui descend de la fenêtre pour prendre place à côté de lui :

\- Toujours aussi perspicace, Sarpy, souffle-t-il. Mais tu as raison.

Le rouquin pose une main sur le genou d'Aiacos. Encouragé, ce dernier se confie :

\- Ses yeux… Il y avait de la haine et du mépris dans son regard. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me regarde comme ça à chaque Guerre Sainte, mais voir ça de la part d'Alba qui est toujours adorable…

\- Tu dis toi-même que ce n'est pas vraiment lui.

\- Je sais, soupire le Garuda en se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est lui, sans être lui… Quoi qu'il en soit, ça me préoccupe, il ne cherchait pas à juste me casser la figure, il voulait me tuer ! Tu imagines ? Alba ne peut pas être aussi différent de son lui divin… !

Le rouquin fronce légèrement les sourcils en acquiesçant :

\- C'est vrai… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il était animé de cette folie meurtrière ?

L'air amer, Aiacos approuve d'un sec et nerveux hochement de tête :

\- Il m'a accusé d'avoir tué Minos.

Sarpédon écarquille les yeux. Le Juge continue :

\- J'ai senti sa sincérité, il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Il ne s'agissait aucunement d'un prétexte flou ou inventé pour justifier son attitude.

\- Mais Minos est en vie… Il a sûrement tout mélangé. Les derniers évènements ont chamboulé Albafica et il a perdu les pédales après le récit d'Avenir.

\- C'est une possibilité, en effet, répond Aiacos en se tordant nerveusement les doigts, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible au mur. Néanmoins, je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Cet Aggelos qui m'a agressé portait en lui une blessure réelle et vécue. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une chimère.

\- D'accord, soupire le plus jeune des frères. Si ton ressenti est juste, qu'est-ce que ça signifie, selon toi ? Tu aurais autrefois tué un Minos, sur Anthema Doralis ? A moins qu'il ne fasse l'amalgame avec la perte d'un proche là-bas et son amour d'ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il a réellement paru surpris de voir notre Minos en vie et ne l'a pas traité en inconnu. Je pense…

Aiacos s'interrompt. Sa main s'empare de celle de Sarpédon et se crispe autour. Il ne se souvient pas, il ne _veut pas_ se souvenir. Pourtant il ressent malgré lui cette nausée de dégoût se combiner à l'envie de faire couler le sang et les larmes. La jubilation de faire pleurer Aggelos, puis le mépris envers sa propre personne lorsqu'il voit la souffrance déformer son visage d'ange. Ce même visage d'ange qu'il crève d'envie de lacérer !

Une part de lui connait cependant la vérité.

\- J'ai la certitude, reprend-t-il dans un souffle, que son attitude a un je ne sais quoi de justifié. Autrefois, sur Anthéma, j'ai sûrement tué un Minos…

\- Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, moi ! s'écrie Aiacos en se redressant brutalement. Tu crois que je me souviens de tout ça ?

\- Je…

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul, l'interrompt le Garuda en sortant de la chambre en trombe.

Sarpédon reste silencieux en écoutant son amant s'éloigner vivement dans le couloir. Il s'allonge ensuite sur le lit, les bras étendus en croix, pensif.

_Nous ne savons pas grand-chose concernant Anthéma, ses habitants, ses coutumes… Le fameux Grelhart qui va s'en prendre à la Destruction vient de ce monde que Zeus croyait disparu. On ignore pourquoi Lucéma et Aggelos se sont battus… peut-être un rapport avec ce que vient de raconter Aiacos ? Laissons le passé où il est pour le moment, c'est la sécurité de l'avenir qui nous importe._

Durant quelques minutes, il se remémore le récit du Chevalier venu du futur.

_La catastrophe aura lieu dans une vingtaine d'années si nous ne dévions pas le cours des évènements. A l'heure actuelle, Grelhart est peut-être en train d'agencer les prémices de son plan qui va tous nous annihiler._

Sarpédon se redresse sur les coudes alors qu'une folle pensée se dessine dans son esprit.

_Le plus simple, aussi bien pour comprendre le passé, que pour rectifier le futur, serait de nous rendre directement dans le monde concerné ! Et pour ça, il va nous falloir quelqu'un capable d'ouvrir des portails dimensionnels._

* * *

_**Publication du prochain chapitre : vendredi 17 avril**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Un chapitre un peu plus long ce coup-ci !**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

Hadès effectue un ample mouvement de bras, faisant apparaitre une quinzaine de torches allumées dans la grotte où il vient d'arriver en compagnie de Rhadamanthe, Minos et Sarpédon.

\- Fascinant, souffle le Griffon en posant au sol le sac qu'il a amené avec lui.

Il s'accroupit et en extirpe une paire de gants blancs en latex, qu'il enfile avec soin, tandis que son regard s'attarde sur la mare de sang, puis sur le cadavre à côté.

\- Je doute qu'Albafica ait été « fasciné », enfermé ici, remarque le Chef des Armées en contournant l'onde écarlate.

Il s'arrête à une distance respectueuse du corps de Lucéma :

\- Aiacos compte nous rejoindre ? Je suis étonné de ne pas le voir.

Sarpédon secoue négativement la tête :

\- Non, il préfère s'entraîner avec Cronos.

\- Comment encaisse-t-il la nouvelle ? interroge Hadès qui commence à arpenter la grotte. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on apprend être une Divinité Primordiale.

\- Il me parait légèrement frustré de ne pas se souvenir d'Anthéma et de ce qu'il a pu faire là-bas, répond le rouquin dont les yeux se baladent dans toute la caverne. Hier, Albafica, ou plutôt Aggelos, s'est manifesté et l'a accusé de meurtre. J'ai l'impression que ça le travaille et qu'il aimerait s'en rappeler.

Minos émet un ricanement tout en se dirigeant vers le corps de Lucéma :

\- Il s'achète une conscience, maintenant ? Ces derniers siècles, à chaque Guerre Sainte, il a torturé et tué des centaines de civils et de Chevaliers, ça ne lui a jamais posé problème jusqu'à présent. Il a toujours adoré ça ! Ici ou dans un autre monde, c'est du pareil au même, non ?

Sarpédon lui jette un coup d'œil.

_Est-ce que Minos a conscience de ce qu'il dit ? Il est intervenu lors de la confrontation entre Albafica et Aiacos, il a forcément entendu le nom du présumé mort. C'est vrai qu'Aiacos aime tuer et passer ses nerfs sur des inconnus. Par contre, il n'a jamais apprécié qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille. Et il a encore moins envie d'être responsable de la mort de l'un de ses membres. Il est possible que Minos n'ait pas pris l'accusation au sérieux et il est persuadé qu'Alba n'avait pas toute sa tête._

\- Aiacos n'était pas un sanguinaire lors de son arrivée aux Enfers, intervient Hadès. C'était quelqu'un de sensible, timide, presque craintif et clément avec les Ames. Tu devrais t'en souvenir, Minos, il était encore ainsi lorsque tu l'as rejoint.

Renfrogné, vexé par le rappel, le Griffon acquiesce sèchement. Il ne peut pas nier les paroles de son Maître. Mais à l'époque de ses débuts en tant que Juge, il ne communiquait pas spécialement avec ce frère qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui-même se montrait taciturne, renfermé et profondément blessé d'avoir été assassiné par Milétos.

Sans rien ajouter, il s'accroupit près du cadavre au sol, tandis que Rhadamanthe et le Seigneur des Enfers s'intéressent à la Mare de Sang. Sentant toutefois un regard insistant peser sur lui, Minos redresse la tête et croise le regard inquisiteur de son plus jeune frère.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

\- Tu pensais à Milétos…

Immédiatement, le Griffon se hérisse :

\- Je t'interdis de fouiner dans mes pensées, c'est clair ?!

L'aîné des frères tressaille en se tournant vers eux :

\- Milétos…

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'exclame Minos furibond.

Rhadamanthe lui adresse un regard noir :

\- Tu viens de me faire penser à quelque chose. Lorsqu'Albafica est entré dans nos vies, nous sommes tous partis du principe qu'il était le sosie de Milétos, qu'il existait par la volonté de Zeus qui aurait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il naisse.

Hadès fronce les sourcils en se frottant pensivement le menton :

\- C'est une remarque pertinente. Nous avons appris que certains détails avaient cependant échappé à Zeus. En témoignent le fait qu'Albafica n'est pas le fils d'Apollon mais celui de Poséidon, par exemple.

\- Poséidon, possesseur de l'Orichalque, comme par hasard ! s'exclame Sarpédon.

Minos hausse un sourcil interrogateur :

\- Euh… Quel rapport ?

\- Rappelle-toi de ce qui s'est passé sur les rives d'Asopos, répond le rouquin avec un sourire entendu. Aggelos a dit à Poséidon que l'Orichalquen'a jamais été sa propriété et juste après, il a parfaitement incrusté la Pierre dans son espèce de Sceptre.

Rhadamanthe acquiesce, puis ajoute :

\- Et il y a le bracelet qu'il a apparemment trouvé ici, incrusté d'Orichalque. De là à déduire que la Pierre tire son origine première d'Anthéma, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Machinalement, Minos effleure son sac en bandoulière où se trouve justement le bijou. Il a profité du sommeil de sa moitié pour l'emprunter, songeant que l'objet serait peut-être utile pour ses recherches.

Un sourire ironique étire les lèvres du Seigneur des Enfers :

\- Si nous nous basons sur ces éléments, il est alors possible que Zeus ne soit pas le seul à l'origine du projet « Réincarnation de Milétos ». Quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui a peut-être soufflé l'idée et ce quelque chose a pu influencer les évènements de manière à donner naissance à la réincarnation du Dieu de la Création.

\- Par « quelque chose », vous pensez à Aggelos lui-même ? interroge le Chef des Armées.

\- Oui. Après tout, c'est une Divinité Primaire, par conséquent il est peut-être plus difficile à tuer que les Olympiens. Qui sait s'il n'a pas subsisté une forme de sa conscience après sa mort ? Il a pu chercher à renaître. Mais il est également possible que l'influence ne vienne pas de lui, quelqu'un d'autre voulait peut-être le faire revenir. C'est une question à laquelle nous n'aurons pas forcément de réponse précise.

\- Pourquoi se réincarner maintenant ? demande Minos qui n'arrive décidément pas à se concentrer sur le corps étendu devant lui.

Sarpédon hausse les épaules :

\- Va savoir… Ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'existence même d'Albafica a modifié beaucoup de choses.

L'aîné des frères lui jette un coup d'œil songeur :

\- C'est vrai. En un sens, vous avez tous deux refait surface au même moment. Tu as eu vent du projet de Zeus depuis les Enfers et cela t'as poussé à en sortir avec Milétos. Et aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas à te plaindre de ta situation qui s'est considérablement améliorée.

\- C'est tout à fait exact, sourit le rouquin en prenant le tube à essai vide que lui tend le Griffon.

Il récupère une pipette dans la sacoche de ce dernier, puis s'accroupit près de la Mare rouge pour effectuer un prélèvement.

\- Ouais, mais Milétos dans tout ça ? relance Minos. A part le physique, il ne ressemble en rien à Alba ! Il n'avait même pas de Cosmos !

Hadès acquiesce :

\- Là encore, c'est une question sans réponse. Néanmoins…

Le Dieu s'interrompt, réfléchit un moment, puis reprend d'une voix posée :

\- Néanmoins, un détail me parait troublant.

Ses yeux se posent sur les trois autres qui sont suspendus à ses lèvres :

\- Milétos est né à l'époque où Aiacos a également vu le jour. La coïncidence est frappante.

La remarque fait tressaillir Sarpédon dont les pensées s'enchaînent soudain à toute vitesse.

_C'est aussi le moment où Minos est né ! Et si… Et s'il y avait bien un Minos, à Anthéma, peut-être qu'Aggelos a voulu en retrouver un ici. Milétos est peut-être une première tentative de réincarnation ! Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il s'est finalement révélé être un connard et il n'a, effectivement, jamais eu le moindre Cosmos._

Le silence plane à présent dans la grotte où chacun vaque à ses occupations. Distraitement, le rouquin observe le tube à essai qu'il vient de remplir.

_Soit Milétos est une première réincarnation ratée… Soit son existence était nécessaire pour permettre la conception d'Albafica, des siècles plus tard. Comme dirait Hadès, c'est une question qui demeurera certainement sans réponse. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Aggelos lui-même saurait répondre._

Il soupire intérieurement, agacé par toutes ces interrogations demeurant sans réponse. Ne sachant trop comment s'occuper, il regarde ce que font les autres Minos est penché sur le corps de la Destruction. De ses doigts gantés de caoutchouc, il palpe les tissus intacts des vêtements sombres, prélève des mèches de cheveux noirs et soulève parfois un membre de son sujet d'observation. Le rouquin frissonne en réalisant que la rigidité cadavérique n'a aucune emprise sur ce macchabé possédant le visage d'Aiacos. Il a la sensation qu'il va se lever d'un instant à l'autre et lui adresser un sourire narquois. Mal à l'aise, Sarpédon porte son attention sur Rhadamanthe en train d'examiner attentivement un mur de la grotte. Les sourcils froncés, l'aîné passe une main sur la paroi rocheuse, puis recule sans la quitter des yeux. De son côté, Hadès jette parfois un coup d'œil vers Lucéma mais s'intéresse surtout à la Mare de Sang, examinant les interstices où les filets écarlates disparaissent pour former la Cascade plus loin.

\- Maître ?

Le Seigneur des Enfers pivote vers Minos qui vient de l'interpeller. Ce dernier continue :

\- Puis-je amener le corps ailleurs pour l'étudier avec plus de matériel et un meilleur éclairage ?

\- Non, répond Hadès sans la moindre hésitation. Au moment de notre arrivée, j'ai remarqué que la Cascade a perdu en intensité. Rien d'alarmant, toutefois ce phénomène est certainement lié au fait que le corps originel de la Destruction a été déplacé. Le retirer complètement de cette grotte risquerait de tarir la Cascade. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

\- Très bien, murmure le Griffon sans insister davantage.

Il se replonge dans son travail en prenant des notes sur son calepin, à la lueur des nouvelles torches supplémentaires qui apparaissent près de lui.

Silencieux, Sarpédon examine à nouveau le sang dans le tube en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Rouge. Pourtant, l'ichor des Dieux est noir, même lui et ses frères possèdent cette particularité malgré leur simple statut de Demi-Dieu.

_Mais pas celui d'Alba. Il est écarlate également, autrement nous nous serions posé des questions à son sujet bien plus tôt. Encore une nouvelle interrogation concernant la Création et la Destruction._

\- Maître !

La voix de Rhadamanthe résonne dans la grotte. Son intonation interpelle immédiatement les autres. Hadès rejoint le Chef des Armées en quelques enjambées. Celui-ci désigne le pan de mur devant lequel il se tient depuis déjà un moment :

\- Il y a une différence ici, par rapport au reste. Regardez comment sont placées les pierres, on dirait qu'il y a eu un éboulement et qu'à l'origine cet endroit était ouvert. C'est possible ?

Le Seigneur des lieux se caresse pensivement le menton :

\- Pas depuis que j'ai hérité des Enfers. Toutefois, je n'ai jamais étudié la topographie de ce Royaume à l'époque où mon père était Maître de tout.

\- Il va falloir qu'on aille interroger Cronos ? demande Sarpédon dans un marmonnement.

\- Inutile, le détrompe Hadès. Perséphone s'est intéressée de près à l'Histoire des Enfers lorsqu'elle est devenue ma Reine. Je suis certain qu'elle possède un ouvrage pouvant répondre à nos questions. Nous irons jeter un coup d'œil tout à l'heure.

Rhadamanthe acquiesce. Par acquis de conscience, il vérifie les autres murs, sans rien remarquer d'anormal.

Les yeux d'Hadès, songeur, se posent tour à tour sur ses trois neveux.

Sarpédon range avec précaution le tube à essai dans le sac de Minos, le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas déranger le Griffon en plein travail. Ce dernier a du mal à cacher sa perplexité. Le corps de Lucéma est dans un tel état de conservation qu'on dirait qu'il vient de mourir à l'instant, dans son sommeil. Ou qu'il va brusquement se réveiller.

_S'il s'est battu avant de mourir, il n'en reste aucune trace. Pas la moindre blessure apparente._

La peau est glacée et dure comme du marbre, preuve de son statut de cadavre, bien que les membres eux-mêmes aient conservé une certaine souplesse.

_Ce qui n'est guère étonnant pour un Dieu, je suppose…_

Il a également noté l'extrême minceur de la Divinité. Une minceur que l'on pourrait même qualifier de maigreur.

_Moins de muscles qu'Aiacos. Sur ce point, Lucéma ressemble à Cronos, lui aussi est très mince. Les muscles ont tendance à fondre lorsque l'individu utilise davantage la force d'un Cosmos ou d'un Dunamis et moins la force purement physique. _

Retenant son souffle, Minos soulève l'une des paupières et ressent un frisson tout le long de son échine en découvrant un œil rouge. Terne, oui, puisque la moindre étincelle de vie a quitté ce corps, néanmoins peut-être pas aussi terne que le serait un œil humain.

Il recule vivement la main, très mal à l'aise.

_C'est un macchabé, c'est un macchabé, c'est juste un putain de macchabé !_

Un cadavre qui, malgré tout, le tétanise même s'il n'osera jamais se l'avouer.

Ayant hâte à présent de finir ses observations, mais désireux également de rester professionnel devant son Seigneur, le Griffon examine le reste du corps. Les ongles de Lucéma sont en réalité de longues griffes noires. Elles sont intactes, comme tout le reste.

_Si elles ont servi à combattre, on n'en voit nulle trace._

Le teint de Lucéma est extrêmement pâle comparé à celui naturellement mat du Garuda. La tunique noire est abimée et déchirée à certains endroits.

_Négligence de sa part ou seule trace de son affrontement contre son adversaire ?_

Ses recherches s'achèvent avec l'examen d'un bijou cerclant son avant-bras. Machinalement, Minos sort celui d'Albafica de son sac pour les comparer. Ils sont identiques en tout point en termes de taille, épaisseur, finesse des détails et qualité de l'ouvrage. La différence principale réside dans les couleurs. Celui d'Aggelos est en or, incrusté d'une flamboyante pierre d'Orichalque tandis que celui de la Destruction est d'une couleur argent, ceint d'un rutilant rubis.

_Pourtant ce n'est pas de l'argent, ce n'est pas la bonne texture._

Le poids et la matière première sont identiques dans les deux cas, laissant Minos supposer que l'or, à Anthéma, puisse avoir au moins deux couleurs différentes.

L'espace d'un instant, le Juge songe à ramener ce bracelet à la surface, afin de pouvoir l'examiner tout à loisir. Il se ravise toutefois, songeant qu'il n'est pas forcément raisonnable de ramener un objet appartenant à une telle Divinité dans le monde des mortels. Ils en savent trop peu. L'objet pourrait être dangereux malgré lui.

Minos se redresse en rangeant le bijou d'Albafica dans son sac. Au fond de lui, il ne peut nier un certain soulagement d'avoir eu à examiner le cadavre de Lucéma et non celui d'Aggelos.

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 mis en ligne vendredi prochain :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Et un nouveau chapitre !**_

* * *

La douleur explose dans le crâne d'Aiacos qui se prend la tête à deux mains.

**_« Fais-le ! »_** ordonne une voix autoritaire.

Malgré lui, le Spectre bouge un bras, ses doigts forment un poing.

_Non, non, non ! Résiste !_

Son épaule tremble sous l'effort. Il sue, les dents serrées.

**_« FAIS-LE ! »_**

Avec un cri de rage, le Garuda sent sa résistance s'envoler loin de lui. Son bras continue le mouvement, hors de contrôle, puis son poing fracasse le sol qui tremble sous l'impact.

_Putain !_

Furieux contre lui-même, Aiacos fixe le sol poussiéreux du terrain d'entrainement où Cronos s'occupe de son cas depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Pathétique.

Il frémit du commentaire et lance un regard rancunier au Titan.

\- Je fais ce que je peux ! réplique-t-il en essuyant le sang qui coule de son nez.

Les bras croisés, Cronos lui lance un regard on ne peut plus méprisant.

\- Je perds mon temps avec toi. Tu manques de motivation, par conséquent tu n'arrives pas à contrer correctement mes ordres. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu résisteras aux influences de l'Anthémien !

\- On vient à peine de commencer, proteste le Garuda. Ce n'est pas en seulement quelques jours que je vais réussir à résister à la manipulation mentale !

Le Titan balaye ses phrases d'un geste de la main, puis commence à se détourner :

\- J'ai assez perdu de temps pour aujourd'hui.

\- Comme si vous aviez autre chose à faire de toute façon !

Sans craindre le regard meurtrier que Cronos pose sur lui, Aiacos réduit la distance qui les sépare en l'apostrophant :

\- Pourquoi avoir bloqué Sarpédon en Enfer ? Par pur désir de vengeance et pour en faire un pantin aigri qui voudrait se venger de Zeus ?

Le mutisme du Titan accompagné de son air vaguement méprisant exacerbe la colère du Juge qui continue sur sa lancée :

\- A cause de vous, il a souffert durant des siècles entiers !

Les yeux rouges de Cronos s'assombrissent, un rictus étire ses lèvres :

\- Je reconnais avoir influencé le fils de Zeus en accentuant sa rancœur, ainsi que son sentiment d'injustice. Néanmoins, je n'ai fait que saisir une opportunité.

Fronçant les sourcils, Aiacos serre les poings :

\- Une opportunité ? C'est-à-dire ?

Son interlocuteur émet un soupir agacé qui lui donne l'impression d'être un parfait imbécile qui aurait déjà dû tout comprendre.

\- En aucune façon je ne suis responsable de son emprisonnement en Enfer, ni de son Livre d'Ame rendu inapte au Jugement.

\- Alors _qui_ ? grince le Garuda entre ses dents serrées.

\- Un tour aux Archives t'apportera la réponse.

Sur ces mots, le Titan se détourne résolument et s'éloigne :

\- Reviens me voir lorsque tu voudras réellement apprendre à résister.

Stupéfait, Aiacos le regarde disparaitre sans savoir ce qu'il doit penser de cette conversation.

* * *

**_Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne la semaine prochaine. _**


	7. Chapter 7

B**_onjour à tous !_**

**_Merci à vous tous qui êtes fidèles au rendez vous de la lecture de cette fanfiction._**

**_Les chapitres sont effectivement assez courts. J'ai changé ma façon de faire au fur et à mesure des années qui s'écoulent (je pense que si on compare maintenant, par rapport aux tous premiers chapitres de la première partie, on voit nettement la différence). A présent, j'ai tendance à préférer estimer qu'une scène, dans un lieu, équivaut à un chapitre (par rapport à avant où, dans un seul chapitre, on pouvait avoir différents lieux avec différentes scènes.) De plus, faire des chapitres plus petits me permet de maintenir un rythme de publication un peu plus régulier. (comme vous avez pu le constater, nous sommes à présent à un chapitre par semaine, alors qu'avant vous aviez soit des moiiiiiiiis d'attente, soit un chapitre tous les 15 jours)_**

**_On m'a demandé également si j'estimais qu'une partie 7 serait nécessaire. La réponse est non. La partie 6 sera bien la dernière. Toutefois, un espèce de chapitre bonus sera publié à la toute fin (et sera également présent dans la version livre). Ce chapitre "bonus" contiendra _**

**_\- des idées qui ont été abandonnées. Par exemple, toute la partie avec Cronos devait se dérouler différemment dans ma première idée de base._**

**_\- des explications plus claires sur certaines choses (explications qu'il est parfois difficile de donner dans le récit même parce que c'est facultatif pour l'histoire. Par exemple, dans ce "bonus" vous saurez qui sont les fameux petits jumeaux, Loki et Talion, qui sont leurs parents) _**

**_\- et des trucs divers style, comment l'Orichalque est fabriqué, pourquoi les yeux de ce Minos sont couleur améthyste...etc_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter du chapitre du jour !_**

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Réprimant un bâillement, Asopos se lève du tabouret où il est assis depuis plusieurs heures et s'étire. Comme souvent ces derniers jours, il ressent une satisfaction étonnée lorsqu'il constate que son corps répond sans difficultés, douleurs ou raideurs, aux moindres de ses mouvements. Albafica n'a pas fait que lui sauver la vie, il l'a réellement soigné en profondeur en lui offrant une seconde jeunesse. Quant aux eaux de son fleuve, elles sont plus pures et saines que jamais, au point que mêmes certaines Nymphes osent revenir s'y baigner.

Sa gratitude envers son jeune frère est telle qu'il a trouvé naturel de veiller à son tour sur lui durant l'absence des Trois Juges. Inconscient, le plus jeune fils de Poséidon a été amené au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin par Sarpédon et Minos, plusieurs heures auparavant. Lui-même se trouvait encore sur les lieux, parfaitement remis de sa convalescence. Il a immédiatement proposé de céder sa chambre à Albafica et de rester à son chevet. Tâche qu'il a accomplie jusqu'à présent, non sans inquiétude. Si Asopos pense savoir comment gérer Albafica, il ignore ce qu'il est censé faire si c'est une fois de plus Aggelos qui se réveille. Il se tourne en direction du lit, puis hoche la tête d'un air approbateur pour lui-même. Actuellement, le jeune homme alité est bel et bien Albafica. Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas depuis qu'ils sont tous deux dans cette pièce.

Le Dieu Fleuve tourne la tête en direction de la porte coulissante au moment où celle-ci s'ouvre, livrant passage à Zeus et Poséidon. Bien qu'agacé par sa présence, Asopos s'incline brièvement devant le Père des Dieux.

_Que vient-il faire ici ?_

D'instinct, il se rapproche du lit. Il n'a jamais apprécié Zeus, ce patriarche tout puissant qui n'a eu de cesse de courir après toutes les belles femmes et jolis garçons qui ont le malheur de croiser sa route. Et il a d'autant moins apprécié lorsque que le Maître de l'Olympe s'est permis de s'enticher d'Egine, avant de l'abandonner, elle et son enfant. Mais pour l'heure, ce ne sont pas tant ces vieux griefs qui inquiètent particulièrement Asopos, mais le non-dit qui circule dans tous les esprits : si Aggelos est une Divinité Primordiale venant du tout premier monde créé par le Chaos… n'est-il pas plus puissant que l'actuel Père des Dieux ? Comment ce dernier encaisse-t-il l'information ?

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquiert Poséidon en s'adressant à lui. Rien à signaler ?

Le Dieu-Fleuve hausse les épaules :

\- Il ne s'est pas réveillé du tout. Parfois, il a des pics de fièvre et des symboles lumineux se dessinent sur sa peau. Ses cheveux deviennent également plus clairs, néanmoins ça ne dure pas plus de quelques minutes.

Zeus demeure silencieux, se contentant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. L'Empereur des Mers acquiesce machinalement, sans quitter son frère du regard, il demande ensuite :

\- Et toi, comment tu te sens, Asopos ?

Le fait que son père l'interroge, sans lui adresser un regard, l'intrigue.

\- Parfaitement bien, en ce qui me concerne. Il n'est pas exagéré de dire que je me sens revivre.

Le Dieu-Fleuve marque une pause, avant de reprendre à mi-voix :

\- C'est la situation d'Albafica que je trouve plus préoccupante…

Brièvement, Poséidon tourne les yeux vers lui et Asopos comprend immédiatement qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'ondes. L'Empereur a très bien compris le double sens de sa phrase et nourrit les mêmes méfiances que lui vis-à-vis du Seigneur de l'Olympe.

Jusqu'à présent silencieux, Zeus prend la parole :

\- Ce qui est certain, c'est que la venue d'Avenir du Bélier n'a pas été vaine. Le cours des évènements a sans doute déjà commencé à dévier.

Ses yeux d'or s'attardent sur le jeune homme inconscient.

L'Empereur des Mers croise les bras en soupirant :

\- Certes… Toutefois, le fait que la part divine de mon fils s'éveille maintenant et non plus tard, est-ce que ça suffira pour nous épargner une catastrophe ?

Le Maître de l'Olympe pivote dans sa direction :

\- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question, Poséidon. Espérons que oui.


	8. Chapter 8

Les portes du Palais d'Hadès sont grandes ouvertes, accueillant le petit groupe à la recherche de réponses.

Installés dans un vaste salon décoré avec goût, Hadès, Sarpédon, Rhadamanthe et Minos étudient différents ouvrages étalés devant eux. Le Seigneur des Enfers a réussi à mettre la main sur le livre appartenant à Perséphone, celui traitant de la topographie de son Royaume avant qu'il n'en soit le Maître.

\- J'ai une question, commence soudain Minos. Le but de notre recherche est de savoir quand a eu lieu l'éboulement qui a fermé la grotte où se trouve le corps de Lucéma, c'est bien ça ?

Les autres acquiescent simplement.

\- Mais comment allons-nous réussir à dater précisément ?

\- C'est simple, répond Hadès. Ici, j'ai le livre dont je vous parlais. Il était mis à jour régulièrement par mon Père ce qui signifie que nous avons la carte précise des Enfers durant tout son règne jusqu'à la Titanomachie.

Il désigne ensuite un imposant grimoire devant Rhadamanthe et Sarpédon :

\- Puis, il y a ce livre. Je l'ai moi-même rédigé durant mes dix premières années de fonction. Je voulais apprendre à gérer au mieux mon nouveau Royaume et pour cela il me fallait le connaître.

\- Autrement dit, reprend le rouquin avec un grand sourire, nous avons les infos exactes en ce qui concerne l'avant Titanomachie et l'après Titanomachie. Il nous suffit à présent de comparer les deux.

Le Spectre du Griffon se penche sur l'ouvrage devant ses frères :

\- Pourquoi précisément cibler cette période ? Des modifications ont bien pu avoir lieu après, non ?

Hadès fait non de la tête :

\- Mon Royaume n'a pas bougé depuis mon arrivée. Le moindre changement, la plus petite pierre qui bouge, rien ne m'échappe. S'il y a eu un changement, c'est forcément de son temps à lui.

\- Ajoute un autre détail, Minos, reprend Sarpédon. Zeus nous a donné une information importante : le Dragon Original est venu chercher son créateur porté disparu et il a alors proposé de l'aide à Zeus pour son combat contre Cronos. A mon avis, le Dragon est parti assez vite à la recherche d'Aggelos. De là à penser que la Destruction et la Création se sont foutus sur la gueule pendant nos années de Titanomachie, il n'y a qu'un pas.

\- Un conflit de cette envergure a pu laisser pas mal de traces, achève Rhadamanthe.

Le Chef des Armées tourne quelques pages, puis hoche la tête. Il leur désigne un schéma représentant les sixième et septième prisons, ainsi que les annotations de leur Maître. Aux prémices de son règne, la Cascade de Sang existait déjà. Il est fait mention de la grotte située derrière, celle où Arès a emmené Kanon. Mais de la cavité où ils se trouvaient tantôt, nulle trace. Autrement dit, l'éboulement avait bel et bien déjà eu lieu.

\- Ici ! déclare soudain Hadès en pointant un autre schéma sur le livre pré-Titanomachie. Regardez !

Il le tourne dans leur direction.

Sarpédon écarquille les yeux tandis que Rhadamanthe entrouvre la bouche de stupéfaction en murmurant :

\- Incroyable.

Sans voix, Minos regarde alternativement les deux grimoires sous son nez, partageant la surprise des autres.

\- Fascinant ! commente-t-il. Tout est si semblable et pourtant différent !

Et pour cause, ce sont bien des schémas et des textes traitant de la même zone, mais cette fois-ci l'on aperçoit nettement la grotte d'Arès ainsi que celle à présent scellée. Toutes deux sont bien visibles, car la Cascade de Sang n'existait pas autrefois.

\- Fais voir ! demande Sarpédon.

Sans attendre davantage, il feuillette d'autres pages. D'autres différences sont rapidement observables : les Enfers d'Hadès présentent bons nombres de reliefs et crevasses n'existant pas à l'époque de Cronos, et plusieurs cavités naturelles semblent avoir été obstruées. D'autres éléments les surprennent également : le Monde Infernal du Titan possédait déjà ses fleuves, toutefois le Phlégéthon et le Cocyte n'étaient ni un Fleuve de Flammes, ni un Fleuve de Glace.

Bien sûr, tous ces changements ne sont peut-être pas dus uniquement à l'affrontement entre les deux Divinités, mais la coïncidence est beaucoup trop importante pour relever du simple hasard. La Titanomachie à elle seule n'a pas autant modifié le relief de la Terre.

Rhadamanthe finit par relever les yeux de leurs recherches, pensif :

\- Si nous prenions beaucoup de temps, sûrement arriverions-nous à trouver également des traces de leur lutte, à la surface.

Les bras croisés, silencieux depuis un long moment, Minos observe les Champs Elysées depuis l'une des fenêtres. A la remarque de son aîné, il tourne la tête vers lui et Sarpédon :

\- De leur combat, je l'ignore. Mais tous les trois, nous avons vécu sous la bénédiction d'Aggelos, pendant un temps.

\- A quoi tu penses en disant ça ? interroge le rouquin.

\- A l'époque où nous étions à Knossos, la Crète avait les faveurs de Poséidon et ça se traduisait concrètement par le prêt de l'Orichalque, incrusté dans le trône du Roi.

Intéressé également, Hadès prête une oreille attentive à l'échange de ses trois neveux.

Rhadamanthe acquiesce :

\- Bien vu. Si nous supposons juste, l'Orichalque n'appartient pas à l'Empereur des Mers à l'origine, cela signifie donc que le pouvoir de la Pierre venait en réalité d'Aggelos.

Le Seigneur des Enfers pianote légèrement sur la table :

\- Quand vous vous êtes retrouvés dernièrement à Knossos, justement… Il est possible de penser que si vous vous êtes retrouvés coincés, ce n'est pas uniquement dû au pouvoir et traumatisme de Sarpédon. Vous avez uni vos Cosmos, dans le but de sortir les ruines du Palais. Autrement dit…

\- Les pouvoirs d'Albafica et Aiacos ont été réunis dans un but commun, pour la première fois depuis des siècles ! comprend immédiatement Rhadamanthe. C'est exact. Ça a pu interférer avec les craintes de Sarpédon et donner ce que nous avons vécu…

\- Et appris, complète Hadès. Vous avez appris les maltraitances sur votre petit frère et l'existence du don de voyance d'Albafica.

Le plus jeune des frères sourit :

\- Je me souviens qu'Albafica se posait beaucoup de questions sur notre civilisation. Il était impressionné d'apprendre que l'Orichalque nous permettait d'avoir de l'eau potable et pure, servait pour l'éclairage, les cultures… Souvent, il avait l'air troublé.

Minos fronça légèrement les sourcils :

\- Les cultures justement. A notre époque, elles étaient particulièrement abondantes, fertiles et magnifiques. Ça ne vous rappelle pas Albafica et ses jardins ? Il arrive à faire pousser des fleurs d'été même en hiver !

Rhadamanthe opine :

\- C'est vrai, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.

Minos baisse les yeux sur le bracelet qu'il tient dans ses mains et le fait tourner entre ses doigts.

_Une partie de toi veillait sur moi à cette époque, Poisson ?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Planté devant les imposantes étagères interminables du Pandaemonium, les poings sur les hanches, Aiacos laisse son regard dériver sur les différents rayonnages. Les remontrances de Cronos harcèlent son esprit. Il se décide enfin à bouger et va droit à la section des Archives.

En temps normal, les Livres des Ames sont répartis automatiquement entre les Trois Juges. Cependant, lors de conflits particulièrement importants, tel que la Guerre de Troie, ils pouvaient modifier légèrement leur façon de faire habituelle. Par exemple, durant plusieurs heures l'un d'entre eux ne s'occupait que des décès dus à la Guerre tandis que les deux autres faisaient le travail habituel. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils échangeaient leurs tâches.

_Bon, rien de plus simple finalement. Je dois juste trouver à quel moment Sarpédon est mort et noter les noms de ceux qui ont clamsé à peu près en même temps que lui. A partir de là, je saurai quel Juge aurait dû s'occuper de son cas. Et après ?_

Un doute l'assaille. Aiacos s'arrête, le regard fixé sur l'échelle adossée à l'imposante bibliothèque qui permet de gagner les rayonnages les plus hauts.

A quoi ça lui servira de savoir lequel des trois était de permanence à ce moment-là ?

_Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres cas comme Sarpédon ? Des morts qui n'ont pas été jugés ?_

Le Spectre secoue la tête. Cette idée est trop surréaliste, Hadès l'aurait su ! Rien ne lui échappe puisqu'il savait pour l'errance de Sarpédon.

Il pince les lèvres et croise les bras, contrarié.

_Est-ce que Cronos est en train de me mener en bateau ? Non. Non, il sait quelque chose et c'est pas le genre de guignol qui te donne la réponse toute faite. Son truc ça serait plutôt de forcer une réflexion chez son interlocuteur pour qu'il trouve la réponse lui-même._

Le visage résolu, Aiacos attrape l'échelle et la décale.

_Commençons par le Livre d'Ame de Patrocle. C'est lui qui a tué Sarpy, ça me donnera un début de piste. Ensuite, je regarderai les noms des Myrmidons tombés au même moment, ça suffira pour débuter et on verra bien où ça nous mènera !_

* * *

**_Ce chapitre étant particulièrement petit (oui, c'est un chapitre haha...) Le chapitre 10 est également mis en ligne aujourd'hui-même._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Le chapitre 9 étant très court, le chapitre 10 est également publié ce même jour._**

* * *

_La grotte s'est effondrée, les piégeant tous les deux dans la cavité. Haletant, assis sur le sol et adossé au mur, Aggelos n'a pas la force de se relever. Il n'en a plus la volonté. Au moment où il lui a asséné le coup fatal, Lucéma lui a drainé le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait._

_La Destruction gît sur le sol, le sang s'écoulant de son corps continuellement commence à ronger le sol autour de lui, formant comme une crevasse. Un tombeau pour la sombre Divinité_. _La Création ferme les yeux et s'autorise le droit de pleurer Minos. Ainsi que le déchirement de ne pas pouvoir retourner à Anthéma._

_Le souffle des deux Dieux qui se sont entretués s'affaiblit de minute en minute. _

_Lucéma expire une dernière fois. Au même moment, le Phlégéthon sinuant dans les Enfers à quelques kilomètres de là, s'enflamme brutalement pour l'éternité. Dernier vestige de la terrible colère de la Divinité._

_Quant au Cocyte, son eau se fige dans une Glace Eternelle, retenant en lui le chagrin d'Aggelos._

_A la surface de la Terre, le sang de la Création qui a coulé sur le flanc du volcan a depuis longtemps glissé dans l'eau. La roche volcanique noire a absorbé le sang divin, jusqu'à se transformer en une matière plus polie, translucide, aux reflets irisés : de l'Orichalque. Quant à la Pierre tombée du Sceptre, elle repose à proximité du gisement qui vient de se créer. Immobile durant de longues années, elle finit par être ramassée par le jeune Empereur des Mers, Poséidon, alors que ce dernier vérifie l'état de son nouveau Royaume. D'abord incrusté dans le trône du Dieu, l'Orichalque est ensuite transmis au Roi de Crète pendant plusieurs générations, offrant à l'île fertilité et abondances des cultures. _

Au sommet de l'Olympe, assis sur le bord en marbre de son Bassin et le regard rivé sur l'eau, Zeus regarde Albafica inconscient dans la chambre du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Son visage est fermé tandis qu'il se remémore les légendes qu'on lui racontait lorsqu'il était un petit enfant, caché et hors de la portée de Cronos. La Création et la Destruction sont des Dieux Primordiaux, bien plus anciens que ce monde.

_Et individuellement, plus puissants que moi._

Il en veut pour preuve qu'il sait, grâce à Avenir du Bélier, que l'un serait capable d'annihiler le monde entier.

Ses mains se crispent légèrement. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée. Lorsqu'Aiacos est venu au monde il y a de cela plusieurs millénaires, il avait pressenti le danger que cet enfant représentait. A cette époque, la ressemblance frappante de l'enfant avec Cronos ne lui avait rien présagé de bon. Egine et lui avaient alors préféré le tenir isolé du reste du monde. Que son fils soit probablement la réincarnation du Titan ou d'une Divinité effroyable, le résultat est finalement le même. Le danger est sous son nez depuis le début.

Qu'est-il censé faire à présent ?

Ne sachant quelle réponse apporter à cette question, Zeus concentre à nouveau son attention sur Albafica. Ou plus exactement sur Aggelos.

Un sentiment amer l'envahit. A-t-il de lui-même songé à rendre Milétos à Minos ou a-t-il été manipulé malgré lui ? La Création n'est-elle pas, en un sens, toute aussi dangereuse que son alter égo Destruction ?

Après tout, il n'a pas oublié non plus ce que lui a raconté le Premier Dragon : c'est Aggelos qui régnait sur Anthéma Doralis, tandis que Lucéma restait confiné dans son palais, loin des Hommes.

L'un comme l'autre sont potentiellement des menaces. Le premier pourrait aisément le détrôner par la force, si l'envie lui prenait. Quant au second, il a déjà l'expérience d'un long règne et a fait preuve d'un pouvoir qui surpasse le sien en soignant totalement un dieu-fleuve à l'agonie, là où lui-même n'avait jamais pu accomplir cet exploit.

\- Zeus.

Le Père des Dieux s'empresse de faire disparaitre l'image d'Albafica de son Bassin et pivote vers Hadès qui se dirige vers lui :

\- Nous avons mené des recherches en Enfer. Je me suis dis qu'une partie des résultats pouvait t'intéresser.

* * *

_**La suite, la semaine prochaine :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Désolée, le chapitre n'est pas très grand :p** _

* * *

Les doigts crispés sur un ouvrage, Aiacos est figé sur place depuis plusieurs minutes. Depuis qu'il s'est saisit du livre d'Ame de Patrocle, un doute assaille son esprit et une sorte d'angoisse commence à lui nouer le ventre. Il ne l'a pas encore ouvert, préférant se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres à la place.

Il se souvient comment cette partie de la Guerre de Troie s'est déroulée : Achille a autorisé Patrocle à prendre la tête des Myrmidons et ils sont partis au combat. Au cours d'une percée durant laquelle Patrocle a abattu nombre de guerriers, il a finalement combattu Sarpédon avant de sortir vainqueur. Tout ceci avant d'être lui-même tué par Hector.

Le Spectre expire lentement le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. Il se souvient parfaitement que c'est lui qui a apposé sa signature en bas du Livre de Patrocle, parce qu'il s'était fait la réflexion que sa mort allait anéantir Achille. Et il avait jubilé, un moment plus tard, en apprenant que ce dernier avait réussi à se venger.

_Je me souviens de ce Livre-là, de cette signature, mais pas des Livres signés auparavant._

Tenant l'ouvrage d'une main, il se mordille le pouce de l'autre, sentant la nervosité gagner en intensité.

_Est-ce qu'un de mes frères était sur le coup et je serais arrivé pile pour prendre le relais au moment où il fallait s'occuper de Patrocle… ? _

C'est le trou noir dans son esprit. En même temps, il ne peut décemment pas se souvenir de toutes les signatures qu'il a faites au fil des siècles.

_Pour ce cas précis, bien sûr que si,_ souffle une petite voix dans sa tête. _Les Myrmidons étaient concernés, ton peuple, tu manifestais de l'intérêt quand il s'agissait d'eux._

Rhadamanthe savait pertinemment qu'il se souciait encore de ce qu'il advenait de son peuple. Il lui en aurait parlé s'il avait relevé des décès dans leurs rangs. Quant à Minos…

_A cette époque, on causait pas beaucoup lui et moi. Il aurait très bien pu ne rien me dire, après tout._

Aiacos repose le Livre d'Ame à sa place et se décale dans les rayonnages pour prendre celui de Sarpédon à la place. Il ne lui faut que quelques instants pour noter les noms de ceux qui sont morts de la main du rouquin. Une poignée de minutes supplémentaire lui suffit pour constater que c'est bel et bien lui qui a géré ces morts-là.

Un frisson glacial parcourt son échine à mesure qu'il progresse dans ses recherches et en recoupant des noms. Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, il était de permanence avant qu'Achille n'autorise son cousin à prendre le commandement de leur armée. Et il l'était encore lorsque son petit-fils a exécuté Hector. Ce qui signifie que le sort de Sarpédon dépendait bien de lui.

Pire : il ne se souvient pas des noms des Myrmidons qu'il a pourtant jugés juste après la mort de Sarpédon. Pourtant, c'est bien sa signature en bas des pages. Lui qui se souciait tant de son ancien peuple, comment aurait-il pu les occulter ainsi ?

Sa propre signature lui parait presque étrangère à cet instant, bien qu'elle ne présente aucune différence avec sa façon de faire habituelle.

Les mains quelque peu tremblantes, il repose à sa place le dernier ouvrage qu'il a consulté et se laisse glisser au sol. Assis à même le plancher, le dos contre l'une des étagères du Pandaemonium, il sent son univers basculer.

Oui, il a ce trou noir infernal qui semble avoir englouti d'importants souvenirs, mais une part de lui hurle la terrible vérité :

C'est bien lui, Aiacos, qui a condamné Sarpédon à errer en Enfer !

* * *

_**La suite sera mise en ligne vendredi prochain :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

\- Hé, Kanon !

Assis à l'une des nombreuses terrasses de la Villa, le Dragon des Mers ne répond pas, concentré sur son croquis. La vue du reste de l'île depuis ce point de vue est particulièrement agréable à dessiner à ses yeux. Il soupire intérieurement en entendant les bruits de pas qui se rapprochent et finit par lever les yeux, à contrecœur, sur Sarpédon qui se plante à côté de lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai eu une idée, déclare immédiatement le rouquin. Tu es au courant qu'on cherche à en savoir plus sur Aggelos, Lucéma, leurs origines, tout ça…

\- Comment ne pas être au courant, Rhadamanthe m'a déjà raconté votre escapade aux Enfers.

\- Parfait. Mais il faudrait qu'on ait des informations plus concrètes et qu'on sache réellement comment contrer Grelhart, avant qu'il n'essaye de prendre le contrôle d'Aiacos. Plus vite on prendra les devants, plus vite on sera sûr d'esquiver la fin du monde.

\- Et pourquoi tu viens me voir ? demande le jeune homme en taillant son crayon avec soin.

Sarpédon s'accoude à la rambarde blanche entourant la terrasse :

\- Le plus simple, ça serait d'aller directement sur Anthéma, en fait, tu ne crois pas ?

Kanon hausse doucement les épaules et pose la mine sur son papier :

\- Aucune idée. Ce ne serait peut-être pas très prudent.

Il fait signe au rouquin de se décaler de son champ de vision, mais celui-ci, tout à ses réflexions, ne fait pas attention à son geste.

\- En général, chaque monde évite de se mêler des histoires des autres univers parallèles, reprend Sarpédon à haute voix. Mais le cas présent est particulier, pour ne pas dire exceptionnel.

Résigné à ne pas pouvoir continuer son croquis, le Gémeau soupire doucement en hasardant une réponse :

\- C'est différent parce que deux Divinités venues d'ailleurs se sont réfugiées ici avant de carrément s'y réincarner ? Du coup, tu estimes que nous sommes concernés ?

\- Tout à fait ! Et étant donné ce qu'Avenir nous a raconté, Grelhart, lui, ne va pas se gêner pour se mêler des affaires de notre monde. Ajoute que nos recherches ont permis de montrer que la Création et la Destruction ont beaucoup influencé ce monde-ci, par conséquent cet endroit est autant leur foyer qu'Anthéma. D'un certain point de vue, ça nous donne donc le droit d'intervenir à notre tour dans leur monde d'origine.

\- Si tu le dis… répond Kanon sur un ton peu convaincu. Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu viens dire tout ça ?

Un grand sourire éclaire le visage de Sarpédon :

\- Parce que tu es l'un des Jumeaux nés sous la Constellation des Gémeaux, tu as rencontré ton ancêtre le Premier Dragon. Et tu es capable d'ouvrir des portails vers d'autres dimensions.

Surpris, Kanon appuie involontairement son crayon sur son papier. La mine se casse immédiatement. Quelque peu agacé, il tend la main pour reprendre son taille-crayon :

\- D'accord… Je te signale que Saga et moi utilisons ce pouvoir pour nous déplacer plus rapidement d'un endroit à un autre, mais nous restons toujours sur Terre. Jamais nous n'avons ne serait-ce qu'envisagé d'aller voir dans une réelle autre dimension.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est le moment d'y songer, rétorque le rouquin en lui lançant un regard on ne peut plus entendu.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il se remémore les paroles de son ancêtre, lors de leur rencontre pendant son coma. _« Ton frère, lui, peut accéder à des dimensions dont tu n'as même pas idée. »_

Tandis que son rôle à lui serait plutôt de remonter le temps.

\- C'est Saga que tu devrais aller voir, c'est lui le spécialiste pour ces histoires de dimensions apparemment, rétorque Kanon en taillant une nouvelle fois son crayon.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps. C'est mieux que tu ailles le voir, toi. En plus, c'est votre héritage, pas le mien. Merci d'avance !

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Sarpédon disparait tout bonnement de la terrasse. Bouche bée, le jeune homme fixe l'endroit laissé vide par son interlocuteur.

_Ce culot !_

* * *

_**Promis, le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera plus long !**_

_**n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur insta : alodieraconte, pour pouvoir être tenu au courant des publications et d'autres infos diverses : )**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sortez le champomy, c'est un chapitre assez long pour aujourd'hui !**_

* * *

Adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, Sarpédon observe depuis plusieurs minutes le Garuda dont l'attention est totalement focalisée sur son écran de télévision. Sans regarder un seul instant la manette qu'il tient dans les mains, Aiacos semble ne pas avoir remarqué la présence du rouquin. Toutefois, la nervosité de ses gestes au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulent trahissent le fait qu'il a en réalité parfaitement conscience qu'on l'observe.

\- C'est une impression ou quelque chose cloche ? interroge soudain Sarpédon après dix longues minutes de silence et d'ignorance.

Ne pouvant plus faire mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, le Spectre répond en gardant les yeux rivés sur son écran :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Depuis plusieurs jours, tu pars t'entrainer avec Cronos et lorsque tu reviens, tu te mets à éviter soigneusement tout le monde pour rester enfermé ici. Tu commences à inquiéter nos frères.

Aiacos hausse les épaules :

\- Je m'en cogne de ce qu'ils pensent de moi.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

\- En fait, si, je sais très bien ce qu'ils pensent réellement à mon sujet. Ce que vous pensez tous, ce qu'Albafica pensera à son réveil.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais ! Au fond, vous vous dites tous que si vous vous débarrassiez de moi, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Si vous me butez définitivement, je ne serai plus une menace à venir et le monde sera sauvé.

Interloqué, Sarpédon secoue la tête en entrant dans la chambre :

\- Tu te trompes totalement. Aucune d'entre nous n'a songé à cette éventualité. Personne ne veut te tuer.

\- A d'autres, Sarpédon ! s'écrie le Garuda en jetant brusquement sa manette sur le sol. Je suis la _Destruction_ ! Tout est clair dans mon nom ! Je détruis, j'annihile ! Ce serait pourtant sensé et logique de votre part de me faire disparaitre !

Le rouquin ferme la porte afin d'éviter d'alerter les autres habitants de la Villa, puis se tourne à nouveau vers lui :

\- Personne n'a cette pensée, même pas de loin. Et personne ne commettra un tel acte.

Le Garuda se redresse d'un bond et s'approche en affichant un air menaçant :

\- Peut-être que vous devriez y songer sérieusement. Après tout, j'ai déjà foutu le bordel dans ton existence.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demande Sarpédon en fronçant les sourcils.

Sans répondre, le Spectre continue sur sa lancée :

\- La vie d'Alba, ou plutôt celle d'Aggelos, je l'ai détruite également !

Le rouquin lève machinalement les mains pour essayer de l'apaiser et garde un ton extrêmement calme :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu as des souvenirs d'Anthéma ?

\- Pas au sens où tu l'entends. Par contre, oui, je me souviens de quand on était coincé à Knossos et qu'Alba a eu sa vision.

Dos contre le mur, Sarpédon ne quitte pas des yeux Aiacos qui s'est arrêté à quelques centimètres à peine de lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre le rapprochement, dit-il en soutenant le regard rubis.

\- Il a vu deux Dieux se battre. L'un aux cheveux noirs et l'autre avec des cheveux bleutés qui possédait l'Orichalque. A cette époque, on a tous pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement annonçant un conflit entre Hadès et Poséidon.

\- Oui, je me souviens, acquiesce le rouquin.

Les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches, Aiacos continue :

\- Quand il a eu cette vision, il m'a précisé qu'il avait l'impression que cette scène venait du passé. Je ne l'ai pas écouté, trop focalisé sur mon idée du moment. En réalité, c'est lui qui avait raison avec son ressenti.

Sarpédon reste silencieux, se remémorant les paroles de Zeus concernant l'affrontement mortel qui a opposé le Seigneur de la Destruction à celui de la Création. Aiacos n'était pas présent au moment de ce récit et lui-même ne lui en avait pas parlé par la suite. Le Garuda avait réussi à faire le lien tout seul.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé prouver ? interroge le rouquin d'une voix prudente.

Un rictus étire les lèvres du Juge des Enfers :

\- Fais pas l'idiot, t'as parfaitement compris. Alba… enfin Aggelos et moi, on s'est violemment bastonné.

\- Ce n'est pas exceptionnel, tu sais. Dois-je te rappeler tous les conflits divins connus, sans parler des Guerres Saintes ?

Le poing du Garuda frappe le mur avec colère :

\- Rappelle toi de sa réaction et de ses paroles quand il est venu me péter le nez ! hurle-t-il hors de lui. J'ai tué Minos ! J'ai son sang sur les mains ! _J'ai tué mon frère_ ! Tu vois ?! Je sème la violence et la mort, c'est tout ce que je sais faire ! Tu ferais mieux de partir, de me quitter, avant que je ne t'assassine et que je brise réellement ta pitoyable existence.

Sans bouger, Sarpédon soutient sans ciller le regard rouge animé d'une lueur de folie. A voix basse, il rétorque :

\- Je ne vais pas m'en aller, Aiacos. Je ne compte pas te laisser tomber, ni mourir. Nous avons été prévenus largement à temps, grâce à Avenir. La fin du monde annoncée n'aura pas lieu.

Le Spectre ouvre la bouche, mais son plus jeune frère ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une :

\- Tu n'es pas foncièrement mauvais, arrête de te blâmer. A Knossos, justement, tu es intervenu pour me sauver de mon précepteur.

\- En le tuant ! gronde le Garuda.

\- Et alors ? A mes yeux, ce n'est pas un homme qui méritait de vivre, il aurait pu continuer ses méfaits sur d'autres ! Et je sais très bien que tu t'inquiètes pour nous tous. Tu te soucies de Rhadamanthe, de Minos et même d'Albafica. Le fait de s'inquiéter pour eux, c'est la preuve que tu n'es pas le monstre sans cœur que tu aimerais que je vois en toi.

Pris de court, le Spectre reste muet. Sarpédon en profite pour avancer d'un pas et pose les mains sur ses deux joues. Aiacos tressaille et referme machinalement ses doigts sur les fins poignets de son frère.

\- Je me doutais que ça finirait par arriver, souffle le rouquin.

\- De… ?

Sarpédon laisse glisser ses mains pour les poser sur les épaules musclées du Garuda :

\- Tu prenais les choses un peu trop bien. La dernière fois qu'on a discuté, tu es parti brusquement, mais je te trouvais quand même étrangement assez calme face à tout ça. Apprendre qu'Albafica et toi êtes des anciennes Divinités, c'est une chose. Mais après, il faut encore pouvoir encaisser vos identités respectives et n'importe qui aurait de quoi avoir un moment d'égarement. Et très honnêtement, nous t'avons un peu délaissé parce qu'Alba a accaparé l'attention. Nous aurions dû vérifier comment toi, tu te sentais… Je suis désolé, termine le rouquin dans un souffle.

Désemparé par ces dernières paroles, Aiacos secoue vivement la tête :

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser !

Sa colère semble être retombée aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. A présent démoralisé, le Garuda retire les mains de Sarpédon de ses épaules et va s'affaler sur son lit avec un long soupir. Ce dernier le rejoint pour s'asseoir près de lui :

\- Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi.

Comme si les paroles de Sarpédon avaient appuyé sur un interrupteur, Aiacos ouvre la bouche :

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru savoir où j'allais, qui j'étais, surtout depuis que je suis au service d'Hadès. Je me suis forgé seul, au prix de beaucoup d'efforts et brusquement, tout est remis en doute.

Il se plaque les mains sur le visage, la voix presque gémissante :

\- Est-ce que tout ceci n'était qu'une forme d'illusion ? Mes frères, mes proches, ne sont qu'un château de cartes fragile qui menace de se péter la figure. Mes frères, toi, vous n'êtes peut-être pas réellement mes frères si je viens d'ailleurs et vous pourriez finalement vous retourner contre moi !

\- Tu as la sensation d'avoir perdu des repères sécurisants, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Avant, me battre pour Hadès, torturer des mecs, commettre des actes barbares, ça me semblait normal puisque c'était dans un contexte particulier : celui de la Guerre. Je faisais ça parce que ça me semblait naturel et je ne réfléchissais pas aux possibles conséquences ou à ce genre de trucs ! Mais maintenant que j'apprends ce truc sur la Destruction, là, je me retrouve face à moi-même ! A me demander qui je suis réellement au fond, à me questionner sur cette brutalité et ce goût pour le sang ! Est-ce que j'ai forgé cette personnalité au fil des siècles ? Ou est-ce finalement ma nature profonde qui a toujours été là ?

Il se passe nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux, les yeux fixés sur le plafond :

\- J'ai la trouille, Sarpy. J'ai une espèce d'angoisse de l'inconnu, là… ça se cache en moi et ça dort. Il y a une part divine que je dois assumer, ne serait-ce que pour esquiver le contrôle à distance que pourrait avoir Grelhart sur moi, dans quelques années. Mais si j'accepte cette part de moi, est-ce que je ne risque pas de déclencher quand même la fin du monde ? Ne serait-ce qu'à cause de ce que je suis ?! Et cette part divine, ce Lucéma, est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de prendre le contrôle et de faire disparaitre la partie Aiacos en moi ? Quoique je fasse, ça risque de finir en catastrophe de toute façon ! Suffit de voir, ma naissance ici a été directement chaotique puisque Zeus m'a abandonné quasi immédiatement parce que je lui faisais peur à cause de ma ressemblance avec Cronos. Ma mère a suivi son exemple dans la foulée.

\- Aiacos

\- Et ensuite, ça a toujours été le bordel, au fur et à mesure de mes réincarnations liées aux Guerres Saintes ! continue le Spectre en donnant un coup de poing sur son matelas. A chaque fois, peu importe la famille où je grandissais, ça se passait mal et on finissait par me repousser ! Au point que j'ai fini par totalement mépriser le genre humain ! Tu vois ?! Je suis tout sauf fréqu… !

Le reste de sa phase se perd dans le baiser que lui donne Sarpédon pour le faire taire. Stupéfait, il reste muet lorsque le rouquin recule le visage du sien quelques instants plus tard. Ce dernier en profite pour souffler :

\- Ecoute. Zeus a fait le mauvais choix en t'abandonnant, c'est un fait et ça t'a marqué. Mais retiens bien une chose. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le Seigneur de la Destruction que tu es réellement et purement néfaste.

Il sourit devant l'expression interloquée d'Aiacos et continue :

\- Dans certains cas, il est bon de détruire, pour reconstruire, tu le sais. Ton pouvoir a certainement des bons aspects à nous montrer. En réalité, ce n'est pas tant ton pouvoir lui-même qu'il faut craindre, mais ce que tu comptes en faire. Nous ne sommes pas en danger dans l'immédiat, ni dans l'urgence, tu as tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour apprendre à te connaître, à maitriser tes capacités et apprivoiser ta part divine. Confie-toi à nous au moindre doute, nous serons là pour t'aider et ainsi il n'y aura aucune raison pour que quoi que ce soit dérape.

Face à Sarpédon qui dégage une tranquillité mêlée d'autorité, le Juge d'Hadès ne peut qu'acquiescer, le cœur battant. Il a envie de croire et de s'accrocher aux paroles qu'il vient d'entendre.


	14. Chapter 14

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son Sweat, Kanon fixe d'un air furieux la façade de l'Hôtel où vivent encore la plupart des Chevaliers d'Athéna.

_Dire que j'aurais aimé ne jamais revenir ici._

Depuis que Sarpédon est venu lui casser les pieds, il redoute le moment où il va devoir rendre visite à son Jumeau. Bien sûr, il aurait pu téléphoner… ou pas. Le jeune homme estime que ce qu'il a à dire à son frère ne devrait pas être transmis au téléphone, même si ça serait bien pratique pour lui raccrocher au nez. Agacé, il entre dans le hall d'accueil et se dirige directement vers l'ascenseur, sans adresser un regard aux deux Chevaliers de Bronze assis derrière le comptoir.

Une fois dans la cabine, Kanon hésite un instant.

_Troisième étage ? Ou treizième ?_

Estimant qu'à cette heure son Jumeau est certainement en train de remplir ses fonctions de Grand Pope, il appuie sur le chiffre treize.

L'ascenseur ouvre ses portes quelques instants plus tard, libérant Kanon qui se dirige vers la porte en face de lui. Au moment où il s'apprête à frapper, le battant s'ouvre sur Asmita.

\- Bonjour, Kanon.

\- Salut, soupire le jeune homme. Si je dérange, je peux repasser plus tard.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge lui sourit :

\- Je m'apprêtais à partir. Tu peux entrer.

Saisissant l'occasion au vol, Kanon secoue la tête :

\- Oh non, tu peux rester, je t'en prie.

Sans lui laisser le loisir de protester, il pénètre dans le bureau et ferme la porte, sans lui laisser le temps de sortir.

L'air amusé, le Guerrier ne dit rien et le suit.

Ravi de ne pas être seul avec son Jumeau, Kanon se plante devant Saga assis derrière son bureau. Surpris par son arrivée imprévue et par sa façon de demander à Asmita de rester, le Grand Pope lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu évites cet endroit comme la peste.

S'il est sincèrement content de voir Kanon, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une légère méfiance face à cette visite.

\- C'est Sarpédon qui m'a dit de venir, répond immédiatement le jeune homme sans tourner autour du pot.

Les sourcils de Saga se lève d'étonnement :

\- Ah ?

\- Faut que je te dise un truc. Mais en fait, je sais même pas de quoi tu es au courant ou pas. Au niveau des infos générales, là, sur les derniers évènements, tu sais quoi ?

Le Grand Pope lui fait signe de s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui. De son côté, Asmita s'assoit en tailleur sur un coussin, non loin de Saga. Il semble avoir l'habitude d'être à cette place.

\- Eh bien, Sarpédon m'a tenu au courant de votre réunion sur l'Olympe, dernièrement. Je pense savoir l'essentiel.

Pendant un bref moment, Kanon espère que finalement Sarpédon a déjà tout raconté et qu'il peut abréger sa visite ici. Néanmoins, il préfère demander :

\- Tu peux être plus précis ? Genre, tu es au courant de qui sont Aggelos et Lucéma ?

\- Oui. Il s'agit d'Albafica et Aiacos, répond Saga en faisant tourner un stylo entre ses doigts. Je sais également qu'ils viennent d'un autre monde appelé Anthéma, qu'ils se sont battus et qu'ils ont l'air de s'être réincarnés chez nous. Et qu'il y a eu un Dragon, venu justement d'Anthéma Doralis, qui serait resté également chez nous.

\- C'est tout ?

\- …« Tout » ? C'est déjà beaucoup d'informations à encaisser il me semble.

Quelque peu agacé, Kanon s'enfonce dans son fauteuil :

\- Je veux dire, tu n'en sais pas davantage sur le Dragon Originel ?

\- Non, répond Saga en le dévisageant. Mais toi, on dirait que oui.

Mécontent, Kanon souffle par le nez, persuadé que Sarpédon a volontairement caché l'information essentielle à Saga, pour le forcer à aller parler à son frère.

_Alors que ça ne lui coutait rien de balancer toutes les infos d'un coup !_

\- Oui, je sais un truc. Et c'est pour ça que je suis venu, grommelle-t-il.

\- Je t'écoute.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Kanon prend le temps d'expliquer à son Jumeau ce qu'il a appris durant son coma. Il lui relate sa rencontre avec le Premier Dragon, leur ancêtre qui a donné naissance à leur branche familiale, et leur lien avec Aggelos qu'ils sont censés protéger et aider.

Constatant que son frère encaisse déjà difficilement les informations, le jeune homme se tait pour lui laisser quelques minutes de répit. Soulagé d'avoir le temps de pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Saga s'enfonce dans son fauteuil en se massant les tempes.

_Bon sang !_

Depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte, le Grand Pope ne peut s'empêcher de presque tout remettre en question et voilà que son propre frère vient en rajouter une couche.

_Je suis né pour servir Athéna. Survivre autant que possible à l'affrontement contre Hadès. C'est elle qui est censée me donner des ordres, me dire quoi faire. Ou, dans le cas contraire, je dois prendre les décisions nécessaires en fonction d'elle, de ses actions, de ses envies. Or, notre Déesse n'est quasiment plus présente depuis le début de la Paix. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle nous laisse le champ libre de faire ce que nous voulons et qu'elle ne souhaite pas spécialement intervenir dans nos affaires. Mais que suis-je censé faire dans un cas pareil ? Mon allégeance va à Athéna. Est-ce que je peux réellement me mettre au service d'Aggelos, comme ça, brusquement ? Est-ce que je peux servir deux Dieux ? Est-ce que je dois renier l'un des deux pour n'en servir qu'un seul ?_

Il ferme les yeux en soupirant, la tête presque douloureuse à force de se poser autant de questions.

_Peut-être qu'Athéna s'est faite plus discrète dernièrement pour justement me laisser libre d'aider d'autres Divinités. _

Et ce n'est pas le seul élément qui préoccupe Saga.

_Aggelos. Nous sentons tous sa puissance d'une certaine façon. Et c'est Albafica. Mon compagnon d'armes. Un garçon simple et gentil que j'ai vu grandir et devenir l'un de nos meilleurs éléments. En tant que Grand Pope, j'étais son supérieur hiérarchique. Et à présent, imaginer qu'en réalité, il me dépasse de très loin… Tout ceci est tellement perturbant._

Patiemment, Kanon attend que son frère sorte de ses pensées tortueuses. Il pianote sur le bord de son accoudoir, nerveux, en sentant l'attention d'Asmita rivée sur lui. Le Guerrier a beau être aveugle, c'est comme s'il le transperçait d'un profond regard inquisiteur.

\- Quoi ? finit-il par demander sur un ton irrité.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Chevalier de la Vierge :

\- Tu n'as pas encore tout dit, je me trompe ? Quelle est la raison précise de ta venue ?

Saga ouvre les yeux, l'air résigné à l'idée de devoir apprendre de nouvelles informations et fait signe à son frère de continuer. Celui-ci hoche la tête :

\- Evidemment, on veut tous éviter la catastrophe du futur. En fait…

Son regard s'attarde sur son Jumeau. Le Grand Pope se redresse dans son fauteuil en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

\- En fait, quand tu es venu à la maison, au moment où je me suis réveillé… Je t'ai dit que j'ignorais d'où je tenais le pouvoir de remonter dans le temps.

Saga acquiesce :

\- Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Je t'ai menti. En réalité, je venais tout juste d'apprendre l'existence de ce pouvoir, via le Dragon.

Le Grand Pope soupire, puis fronce les sourcils.

_Je le savais ! J'avais senti qu'il me cachait un truc !_

Avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche pour réprimander son frère, celui-ci continue :

\- Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un Cosmos balèze, toi aussi tu es plus puissant que tu ne le crois.

\- Ah oui ? marmonne Saga sur un ton on ne peut plus sceptique.

_Si c'est une blague de sa part, tout ça…_

\- Ouais. Tu peux pousser plus loin dans tes portails dimensionnels. Tu n'es pas limité à ce monde, tu peux carrément ouvrir des accès à d'autres univers.

Interloqué, le Grand Pope le regarde, la bouche légèrement entrouverte de stupéfaction :

\- Euh…

Il aimerait croire que tout ceci est un grossier canular. Une farce mise en œuvre par son frère, pour se moquer de lui et lui faire payer il ne sait quoi. Mais Kanon n'irait jamais inventer des trucs pareils pour simplement plaisanter !

Le Grand Pope tourne la tête en entendant Asmita se relever. Celui-ci s'approche, l'une de ses mains se referme sur le sommet du dossier de son fauteuil :

\- Kanon, je sens que tu dis vrai. Mais dis-moi… Quelle serait l'utilité d'un tel pouvoir ? Nous n'aimerions pas forcément que des visiteurs venus d'autres mondes viennent chez nous, cela pourrait causer des problèmes sur le plus ou moins long terme. Nous sortons des Guerres Saintes, évitons de déclencher un nouveau conflit avec d'autres univers.

\- Asmita a raison, approuve Saga. Et de toute façon, je ne sais pas maitriser ce pouvoir…

Kanon hausse les épaules :

\- Tout s'apprend. Et en vrai, moi je m'en tape de ce que tu fais ou pas avec ton Cosmos. C'est Sarpédon qui veut que tu ouvres un accès vers Anthéma Doralis.

Le Grand Pope manque de s'étouffer de surprise tandis que son camarade fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

\- Sarpédon dit que ça nous permettrait d'obtenir des réponses sur Aggelos et Lucéma et que c'est le meilleur moyen d'arrêter Grelhart avant qu'il ne passe à l'action. Voilà, maintenant que j'ai transmis le message…

Kanon se relève. Saga secoue la tête, interloqué :

\- Je comprends l'argument, mais je veux prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que tu viens de me dire et voir si c'est un projet réalisable. Apprendre tout ça sur mon Cosmos, c'est…

_Perturbant. _

_Il faut que j'assimile que mon pouvoir est plus puissant que je le croyais. Le savoir est une chose. Le maîtriser en est une autre._

\- Et Anthéma est un très vieux monde, ajoute doucement Asmita. Ouvrir un accès ne doit pas être si facile et œuvrer à l'aveuglette n'est pas la meilleure des idées.

Déjà planté devant la porte, Kanon se tourne vers eux :

\- Faites comme ça vous chante, je n'étais que le messager. Pour le reste, démerdez-vous. Bye !

Il ouvre la porte et disparait dans le couloir sans leur laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Celui-là alors…marmonne Saga en entendant l'ascenseur descendre quelques instants plus tard.

Un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, Asmita traverse la pièce pour fermer le battant laissé ouvert par le Jumeau. Saga tire à lui le pichet d'eau posé sur son bureau et se serre un grand verre en poussant un long soupire :

\- Les choses étaient plus simple quand mon rôle consistait à simplement servir Athéna.

Revenu à ses côtés, le Chevalier Aveugle pose ses mains sur ses épaules. A ce contact, le Gémeau se détend légèrement.

\- Nous sommes entrés dans une nouvelle ère. Le changement ne peut pas se faire sans un minimum de chamboulement, souffle Asmita.


	15. Chapter 15

_Des roses de toutes les couleurs l'entourent. Des noires, des rouges, des bleues, des vertes, des roses, des blanches, des oranges et même des dorées. _

_Albafica s'accroupit pour en cueillir une. Lorsque son regard se relève, c'est pour se poser sur la maison de Lugonis. Quelque chose l'interpelle. Il reconnait la petite demeure où il a passé son enfance, mais la roseraie est bien plus colorée que dans ses souvenirs. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il tourne alors la tête pour regarder derrière lui et observe la grande et majestueuse Villa, construite à l'opposé de la maison, à l'autre bout du champ de fleurs. Machinalement, il pivote encore sur ses pieds et découvre un troisième bâtiment un somptueux Palais de marbre blanc et de dorures, à l'architecture délicate mais solide. Sous le soleil, les pierres blanches qui le composent scintillent comme incrustées de centaines de millier de petits diamants._

_Le jeune homme grimace en se massant une tempe, une migraine lui vrille le crâne. _

_Où est-il ?_

_Tant bien que mal, il rassemble ses pensées, essayant de se rappeler de comment il a pu arriver ici. _

_Brièvement, l'image d'Asopos agonisant dans ses bras lui traverse l'esprit. Il tressaille en se redressant d'un bond, inquiet._

_\- Ton frère est en vie, Albafica, tu as réussi à le sauver._

_Surpris par la voix qui vient de parler, il se retourne. La porte de la petite maison de Lugonis est à présent ouverte et une silhouette se tient sur le seuil. Machinalement, il rejoint rapidement la silhouette de son père adoptif tout en remarquant toutefois des subtiles différences. L'homme a les cheveux plus clairs que Lugonis et il dégage une énergie bien plus forte que celle de l'ancien Chevalier des Poissons. D'instinct, il reconnait quelque chose qui se rapproche du Dunamis. Mais un Dunamis affaiblit. _

_\- Que s'est-il passé… ? interroge Albafica. J'ai du mal à m'en souvenir._

_\- Tu as sauvé le Dieu-fleuve, avant de perdre connaissance. A ton réveil, tu as rejoint ton frère, la Destruction, et tu l'as frappé, avant de t'évanouir à nouveau._

_Sidéré, Albafica reste sans voix. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, confus. En se concentrant, il se revoit vaguement en train de frapper Aiacos, et surtout… oui ! La voix de Minos qui a résonné et l'a interpellé ! Un sentiment de surprise, de joie et d'incrédulité a envahi tout son être lorsqu'il l'a vu venir vers lui. _

_Perturbé par cette étrange sensation, Albafica s'assoit sur la marche du perron. Il a la vague impression de pouvoir mettre des images, des sons et des ressentis sur toutes les paroles de son interlocuteur, et en même temps, c'est comme s'il avançait dans le brouillard. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas réellement voir et entendre, incapable de se souvenir correctement de ce qu'il s'est passé. Seule l'intervention de Minos parait nette dans son esprit. Et ce mal de tête qui lui tambourine les tempes à lui en donner la nausée !_

_\- Comment va Aiacos… ?_

_L'homme s'assoit à côté de lui :_

_\- Aussi bien que possible, malgré les révélations qu'il vient de subir._

_\- Des révélations ? Le fait qu'il est un Dieu ancien comme moi ?_

_\- Non. Il vient d'apprendre que c'est lui, ou plutôt l'inconscient de la Destruction qui sommeillait en lui, qui a bloqué Sarpédon en Enfer, rendant son Livre d'Ame inapte au Jugement._

_\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! s'exclame Albafica en se tournant vers lui. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas, à l'époque !_

_\- En es-tu sûr ? demande Lugonis d'une voix douce._

_\- Evidemment que…_

_Cependant, le jeune homme ne termine pas sa phrase. Un souvenir, plus précis que les autres, lui revient. Il se revoit, à Anthéma, faisant route vers la Forteresse de la Destruction, en compagnie de Minos. Des traces de pas sur le chemin indiquaient que Lucéma avait un visiteur et que ce dernier n'était pas encore reparti. _

_Il se masse le front, confus, tâchant de se rappeler de ce rêve, ou ce souvenir, de ce qu'il sait à ce sujet._

_Oui, ça lui revient. Lui et Lucéma se sont disputés sur le fait que ce dernier recevait de la visite. De la visite…_

_Sarpédon. De la même façon qu'il existait un Minos, sur Anthéma, il existait un Sarpédon. Un Sarpédon qui rendait visite à Lucéma, Seigneur de la Destruction._

_\- Tu as compris, sourit l'homme à ses côtés. Ce Sarpédon vivait une idylle avec ton frère._

_\- Mais… si je ne me trompe pas, personne ne peut survivre longtemps sur les Terres Noires et en présence de la Destruction, souffle Albafica. S'il allait le voir souvent, ça a dû finir par…_

_\- Le tuer, oui, c'est exact. Et tu ne connais que trop bien la réaction de ton frère, suite à ce décès, même si tu l'as ignoré sur le moment._

_Albafica écarquille les yeux en se plaquant une main horrifiée sur les lèvres. _

_L'attaque dans son propre palais ! L'attaque qui a tué Minos ! _

_\- Oh non… souffle le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante._

_Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs confus, ses rêves qui n'étaient que des reflets d'une ancienne vie…_

_Aiacos, Lucéma, furieux après la mort de Sarpédon, s'était laissé envahir par la haine et le chagrin et avait décidé de s'en prendre à Aggelos. Dévoré par la jalousie de voir ce dernier si beau, si heureux et entouré de gens qui l'aimaient, tandis que lui vivait seul, reclus, dangereux pour tous même pour ceux qui voulaient l'apprécier. _

_Des larmes coulent sur les joues d'Albafica qui songe que l'histoire devait se répéter dans le futur. A cause de Grelhart, à nouveau, Sarpédon allait mourir par la faute d'Aiacos. Pas étonnant que ce dernier ait totalement perdu les pédales et conduit le monde à sa fin._

_Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les épaules animées de sanglots. _

_Est-ce qu'il pleure pour ce Minos du passé qu'il a perdu ?_

_Ou pour Lucéma et sa détresse ?_

_Lugonis passe un bras autour de ses épaules :_

_\- Ce n'est pas facile, mais il faut que tu te souviennes aussi bien de ta vie en tant qu'Albafica, que de ton existence en tant qu'Aggelos. Tu as du mal à te rappeler de ta précédente vie parce qu'elle a eu une fin brutale et douloureuse. Cependant, il devient important, vital même, que tu acceptes ce passé pour sauver ton avenir._

_Albafica essuie ses yeux avec le dos de sa main :_

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- Vous avez réussi à modifier le futur, non sans conséquence._

_\- Mais…_

_L'homme lui sourit, l'air soudain fatigué. Pendant un bref instant les traits de Lugonis disparaissent, au profit de ceux d'un autre :_

_\- Je suis désolé, mon enfant… je n'ai plus assez d'énergie. Sois prudent._

_Avant qu'Albafica ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, son interlocuteur disparait en laissant à sa place une vive lueur d'or qui s'estompe lentement._

_Le jeune homme laisse un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en sachant qu'il vient de rencontrer son ancêtre, le Dieu Celte : Lug._

_Il reste assis sur la marche du perron, observant tour à tour la Villa et le Palais d'Anthéma dans son champ de vision. _

_Cette discussion lui a fait du bien, il se sent comme soulagé d'un poids. A présent, il n'a plus qu'à mettre fin à son sommeil pour assumer son passé et affronter son présent._

_Albafica ferme les yeux, décidé à reprendre les choses en main._


	16. Chapter 16

La Villa est en effervescence. Ses habitants courent dans tous les sens. Les portes claquent, les pas précipités résonnent dans les couloirs, accompagnant les interpellations :

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Non, et toi ?

Ils se réunissent finalement dans le salon, tous en alerte et devant se rendre à l'évidence : Albafica a disparu.

Il n'a fallu que quelques minutes. Minos était à son chevet, il s'est absenté le temps de se préparer un café. Lorsqu'il est revenu dans la chambre, son amant avait tout bonnement disparu. Personne ne l'a vu passer, ni ne l'a entendu.

Les mains sur les hanches, Kanon fixe les coussins du canapé comme si le Poisson allait en surgir en criant « surprise ! coucou ! » et suggère :

\- Il est peut-être parti, comme les autres fois ?

\- La première fois, c'était pour sauver Asopos, rétorque Aiacos. Et la deuxième, pour me péter la gueule. Son frère va parfaitement bien et moi, je suis là, toujours en vie et mon nez n'a pas encore refait la connaissance de son poing.

\- S'il n'est ni avec Asopos et si tu n'es pas sa cible, alors où est-il ? interroge Minos en faisant nerveusement les cent pas.

C'est Sarpédon qui prend la parole :

\- Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Il faut qu'on soit sur tous les fronts. Kanon, tu devrais contacter ton frère. C'est le Grand Pope, il doit pouvoir lancer quelques Chevaliers à sa recherche.

Tout en grommelant, le Gémeau sort néanmoins de la pièce pour aller chercher son téléphone portable.

Le rouquin continue sur sa lancée :

\- Rhadamanthe, toi tu rejoints Hadès aux Enfers. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part. Vous pouvez chercher là-bas, en particulier dans la grotte où se trouve le corps de Lucéma. Si c'est Aggelos, et non Albafica, qui s'est réveillé, il a peut-être voulu retourner sur le lieu de sa mort.

Immédiatement, le Chef des Armées acquiesce et invoque son Surplis noir pour se transposer dans le Royaume Souterrain.

\- Minos, toi, tu t'occupes de la Crète. Fais-ton boulot de souverain habituel.

\- Mais…

\- Je soupçonne un lien entre ta moitié et Milétos. La Crète est potentiellement un endroit où, s'il n'a pas toute sa tête, il pourrait avoir envie d'aller. Autant que tu sois sur place pour parer à cette éventualité.

Le Griffon soupire et hoche néanmoins le menton.

Aiacos prend la parole :

\- T'en fais pas, moi je vais rester ici, au cas où il reviendrait.

Rassuré, Minos quitte à son tour la Villa.

Le Garuda tourne la tête vers Sarpédon :

\- Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Aller voir Zeus pour le prévenir. Et je veux utiliser son Bassin, ça pourrait nous être utile.

* * *

Lorsque le groupe se réunit le lendemain soir, le dépit est visible sur tous les visages. Les recherches n'ont, pour le moment, rien donné. Même le Bassin de Zeus est resté muet.

\- J'ai essayé un truc, grommelle Minos. Mais ça a merdé.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il invoque le Livre d'Ame d'Albafica. Si ce dernier se révélait déjà différent lorsqu'il l'avait récupéré, il y a quelques mois, le Livre est aujourd'hui méconnaissable et totalement différent de ses comparses. La couverture, à la texture de soie, est d'un blanc immaculé agrémenté de dorures qui ne sont pas sans rappeler les symboles apparaissant sur la peau d'Aggelos.

Rhadamanthe hausse les sourcils en voyant le nouvel aspect du livre.

\- J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir, soupire le Griffon en le tendant à son frère ainé. Je n'ai pas réussi, ce qui est une première. Je me disais que ça serait pratique pour savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Idée intéressante, en effet, répond le Général des Armées en essayant à son tour d'ouvrir l'ouvrage.

Celui-ci reste désespérément clos entre ses mains. Sarpédon s'approche à son tour pour tenter sa chance, sans plus de succès.

\- Eh bien, on dirait qu'il s'est comme scellé, soupire le rouquin. C'est peut-être dû à son statut divin maintenant…

Rhadamanthe rend le Livre à Minos :

\- Je suis surpris que ton lien de moitié ne suffise pas à l'ouvrir.

Avachit dans le canapé, Aiacos secoue la tête :

\- C'est probablement une protection mise en place par le Livre.

Il croise les mains derrière la nuque en renversant la tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond :

\- Par contre… Si c'est Minos qui monte sur l'Olympe, et qu'il utilise son lien de moitié avec le Bassin, on sait jamais, ça donnera potentiellement un résultat…

Sarpédon pince les lèvres en marmonnant :

\- Oublie ça.

Surpris, les autres tournent la tête dans sa direction. Il secoue la sienne :

\- Zeus a… hm.. Il m'a fait savoir qu'il en a un peu marre de nous voir défiler sur l'Olympe depuis quelques temps. Il s'est permis d'avancer l'hypothèse qu'Albafica est peut-être parti de son plein gré et qu'il n'a pas envie d'être retrouvé.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrie Minos en fulminant.

Furieux, il frappe du poing sur le mur le plus proche :

\- Ça, ça veut dire qu'il ne compte pas nous aider ! Après tout ce qu'Alba a fait pour lui ?! Il l'a désintoxiqué du poison, l'a prévenu de l'arrivée de Cronos… !

Aiacos hausse les épaules et réplique d'un ton placide :

\- Sa réaction te surprend ? Pas moi. Il s'intéresse à peine à nous, ses propres enfants, alors pourquoi il se soucierait de notre Sushi qui n'est « que » son neveu.

Minos serre les dents. Rhadamanthe pose une main sur son épaule en un geste appaisant et compatissant.

Assis à même le sol, Sarpédon s'autorise une petite moue. Kanon lui lance un regard interrogateur :

\- Quoi ?

\- A mon avis, c'est pas pour une histoire de lien familiaux, soupire le plus jeune du groupe. Zeus a toujours apprécié Albafica. Mais à présent, je perçois qu'il le redoute par-dessus tout. Son pouvoir l'inquiète. Ses pensées ne m'ont pas échappées : une part de lui s'inquiète réellement, comme nous, de cette disparition soudaine. Une autre est soulagée parce qu'il le considère comme une menace. Du coup, il l'espère, qu'il restera à jamais introuvable.

\- C'est insensé ! s'écrie Minos à bout de nerfs. Alba ne le menace pas !

Le front barré d'un pli soucieux, Kanon hoche la tête :

\- Non, ça fait sens. Nous, on le connait, on sait qu'Albafica n'est pas ambitieux. Mais si nous sommes honnêtes et qu'on met sur la table ce qu'on sait… Aggelos et Lucéma sont des Divinités plus anciennes que Zeus. A l'apogée de leurs pouvoirs, tous deux sont certainement bien plus puissant que Zeus et Cronos réunis… Le Seigneur de l'Olympe a peur pour son trône. C'est débile, mais ça se comprend.

Adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés, Rhadamanthe acquiesce

\- En effet. C'est simple dans ce cas, nous nous passerons de son aide. Le Seigneur Hadès, par contre, est prêt à nous offrir son soutient si nous en avons besoin.

\- Qu'en est-il de Poséidon ? s'enquiert Sarpédon.

Tout en s'étirant, Aiacos se redresse dans une posture plus convenable :

\- J'irais voir Asopos tout à l'heure, par ce biais je suis quasiment sûr que le père de Baba sera de notre côté. Arrête de faire cent pas, Minou, tu vas user le plancher.

Le Griffon lui lance un coup d'œil courroucé, sans s'arrêter :

\- Tout ça ne nous dit pas comment nous allons faire pour le retrouver !

Chacun se tait, conscients qu'ils commencent tous à se retrouver dans une impasse.

Finalement, c'est Kanon qui reprend la parole le premier :

\- Pourquoi on ne demande pas à Cronos, au pire… ?

L'éclat de rire surpris et méprisant à la fois du Spectre du Garuda lui répond :

\- Oublie cette merveilleuse idée, Dragounet. Il accepte à peine de m'entraîner, le reste lui passe largement au-dessus de la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend placidement de voir comment on va se débrouiller maintenant qu'on a réussi à modifier le futur. Si on veut réellement son aide, il demandera quelque chose en échange du style « donne-moi ton âme ».

Minos lève les yeux au ciel puis sort comme une tornade :

\- Appelez-moi quand vous avez du nouveau, je vais gérer mon Palais en attendant.

\- Je t'accompagne, annonce Rhadamanthe en lui emboitant le pas.

Il préfère ne pas laisser son cadet gérer seul les affaires de Knossos en étant dans cet état colérique, il serait capable de virer tous ses ministres sur un coup de tête.

Le Spectre du Garuda se lève :

\- Bon ben… Je vais voir mon pépé en attendant.

Il se penche pour plaquer un baiser sur les lèvres de Sarpédon, avant de partir à son tour.

Resté seul avec Kanon, le rouquin tourne la tête vers ce dernier. Ils échangent un regard en silence, chacun à ses réflexions.

Finalement, le Dragon des Mers déclare :

\- Je sais pas ce que ça va donner, mais je vais retourner à l'Hôtel pour voir Asmita. Il a des perceptions plus aiguisées que certains…

Sarpédon acquiesce :

\- Bonne idée, il ne faut négliger aucune piste.

Sur un hochement de tête entendu, les deux hommes se séparent pour enquêter chacun de leur côté.


	17. Chapter 17

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, Kanon est de retour à l'Hôtel d'Athéna. Cette fois-ci, il n'est pas au treizième étage mais au troisième, dans l'appartement où il a vécu toute sa vie, jusqu'à récemment. Son frère est pour le moment occupé dans son bureau de Grand Pope, ce qui est loin de le contrarier, bien au contraire. Le but de sa visite aujourd'hui a surtout pour objectif de parler avec Asmita et Avenir. Le Chevalier du futur est, pour le moment, l'invité d'honneur de Saga et occupe l'ancienne chambre de Kanon.

\- Je suis désolé, soupire Avenir en secouant la tête. Je suis aussi démuni que vous à présent, j'ignore totalement où peut se trouver le Seigneur Aggelos. L'Histoire a changé, en bien ou en mal, et je nage dans les mêmes eaux troubles que vous.

Les yeux du Dragon des Mers se posent sur le Chevalier de la Vierge qui, lui, est particulièrement silencieux depuis son arrivée.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne peux rien faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je peux t'aider en particulier ?

\- Rhadamanthe m'a raconté que tu as su me localiser, en Enfer, alors même que tu étais inconscient. Tu perçois des choses qui nous échappent…

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du Guerrier Aveugle qui pose alors une question inattendue :

\- Comment va Minos ?

Surpris, Kanon échange un regard avec Avenir, qui semble aussi perplexe que lui.

\- Euh…bien, je crois. Si on oublie le fait qu'il est furieux et inquiet.

Asmita acquiesce en prenant l'information. Le coude appuyé contre une étagère pleine d'objets qu'il a vraisemblablement amenés depuis sa chambre, il laisse son doigt courir le long du rebord d'un bol tibétain :

\- Dans ce cas, c'est bon signe. Où qu'il soit, Albafica est en vie et relativement en bonne santé.

Tout en se demandant à quel moment le Chevalier a déménagé ses affaires dans l'appartement de Saga, Kanon hausse les sourcils :

\- Comment tu peux affirmer ça juste en posant une question sur Minos ?

\- Leur lien de moitié ! s'écrie Avenir à sa place. Bien sûr !

Il se tourne vers Kanon :

\- Ils sont la moitié l'un de l'autre, via leur Echange de Sang, tu te souviens ?

L'intéressé opine du chef en lui faisant signe de continuer, ce que le Chevalier du futur s'empresse de faire :

\- Leur lien est puissant. J'ai vu l'état d'Albafica, là d'où je viens, lorsque Minos est tombé sous les coups de la Destruction, après une attaque menée pour tenter de le contrer. Des kilomètres les séparait. A l'instant précis où Minos est mort, Albafica s'est effondré en hurlant de douleur. Il a ressenti sa perte au plus profond de son être. Et durant les jours qui ont suivi, il est resté replié sur lui-même et relativement affaibli. En vérité, il est même frôlé la folie et cet état nous a particulièrement alarmé. Certains craignaient qu'il ne devienne aussi fou et dangereux que la Destruction, tout aussi incontrôlable. D'autres pensaient qu'il allait mettre fin à ses jours.

Le Dragon des Mers ne sait que dire devant ces informations. Asmita tourne le visage vers Avenir en demandant à voix basse :

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'a remis sur pied ?

\- Nul ne le sait précisément, en fait. Lui seul connaissait la réponse. Toutefois, plusieurs rumeurs ont circulé, sans qu'on sache si une seule d'entre elles pouvaient être la vérité.

\- Raconte. C'était quoi ces rumeurs ? interroge Kanon en s'adossant près d'une fenêtre.

\- La première est assez simple. Albafica et Minos avaient trois enfants et l'on pense qu'il a tenu le coup pour eux.

Stupéfait, le Dragon des Mers ouvre la bouche pour savoir comment ils ont réussi à avoir trois mioches, avant de se rappeler que ce n'est pas le sujet de leur discussion.

\- D'autres disent que Zeus en personne est venu voir Albafica, qu'il a su trouver les mots justes pour le remettre d'aplomb. Et qu'il aurait même coupé le vestige de Lien de Moitié pour atténuer sa douleur et le soulager. Et pour finir, on raconte qu'Aiacos aurait, dans un moment de lucidité, rejoint Albafica. Ensemble, ils auraient partagé leur chagrin commun d'avoir perdu un être cher. Un drapeau blanc provisoire, avant qu'ils ne redeviennent ennemis. Ce qu'on sait avec certitude, c'est qu'un beau matin, Aggelos a quitté le quartier général. Il est revenu, plusieurs heures plus tard, avec Cronos qu'il venait de libérer du Tartare. Et si cette idée avait de quoi nous effrayer à l'époque, je ne peux nier que le Titan nous a donné des gros coups de main malgré tout.

Le front barré d'un pli soucieux, Kanon assimile ce qu'il vient d'apprendre. Il comprend en quoi la bonne santé de Minos est un bon signe. Si Albafica s'est effondré au décès du Griffon, il serait logique qu'un phénomène semblable se produise chez ce dernier, s'il devait arriver quelque chose au Seigneur de la Création.

_Au moins, ça c'est un point positif. _

Asmita s'écarte de son étagère :

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, attendez-moi ici.

Le Chevalier Aveugle s'isole dans la chambre de Saga, dont il ferme la porte pour bénéficier du calme dont il a besoin.

En attendant, Kanon et Avenir se lancent dans une partie d'échecs interminable pour passer le temps.

* * *

Lorsqu'Asmita sort de la chambre, plusieurs heures plus tard, ils bondissent immédiatement sur leurs pieds :

\- Alors ?

Le Guerrier semble fatigué, il se retient en chancelant à l'encadrement de la porte, tout en se massant une tempe :

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à le localiser avec précision… Mais je peux vous dire avec certitude qu'Albafica n'est pas sur Terre.

* * *

**Attention, pause vacances ! Le prochain chapitre sera publié le 7 aout.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Et c'est le retour de la fic !**_

_**Nous attaquons la dernière ligne droite. Il faut comprendre par là que cette fois ci, il n'y aura plus de longues pauses. Les publications se feront au minimum une fois par semaine (le vendredi), mais il est possible que, de temps à autre, je poste des chapitres d'autres jours. Le vendredi reste stable, c'est sûr et certain, il y aura un chapitre mis en ligne à chaque fois. Néanmoins, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner, ou a passer régulièrement, parce qu'il est possible que je poste un ou deux autres chapitres d'ici le prochain vendredi, voilà (oui je dis la même chose de plusieurs façons différentes histoire que tout le monde comprenne)**_

* * *

Aux Enfers, les portes du palais de Giudecca s'ouvrent automatiquement devant Sarpédon. Ce dernier s'avance sans hésiter. Hadès a beau être de retour, avec son propre corps, ils continuent de s'entraider dans la gestion du Royaume Souterrain. Le rouquin n'est d'ailleurs pas ici pour lui parler, il sait très bien que le Seigneur Hadès est actuellement sur l'Olympe, pour tenir compagnie à Perséphone, au grand dam de Déméter qui n'apprécie pas beaucoup de le voir changer leurs habitudes.

_Elle va être capable de dire que s'il n'y a plus de saisons, c'est parce qu'Hadès ne respecte plus les règles._

Mais tout le monde sait en réalité que si les saisons semblent à présent décalées, voire modifiées, ce n'est plus du tout en rapport avec les voyages de Perséphone. Et le côté pratique d'avoir pu partager son corps avec celui de Hadès leur a permis à tous les deux d'apprendre beaucoup de choses l'un de l'autre. Le Seigneur des Enfers a notamment envie de plus de liberté, de moins rester enfermé dans son Royaume et il veut passer du temps en compagnie de sa femme, tout simplement. D'ailleurs, Perséphone ne semble pas se plaindre de voir son mari plus souvent, c'est même elle qui lui a demandé s'il voulait bien rester un peu sur l'Olympe, pour une fois. Par conséquent, à l'heure actuelle, Hadès n'occupe plus ce palais. Néanmoins, ce dernier n'en reste pas moins habité par Cronos qui a décidé d'y établir ses quartiers pour le moment.

Sarpédon trouve le Titan en train d'étudier les ouvrages concernant les Enfers qu'eux-mêmes avaient consulté quelques jours auparavant.

\- Que veux-tu, Fils du Chaos ? demande Cronos sans lever les yeux des livres.

Le rouquin marque un temps d'arrêt, surpris par l'appellation :

\- S'il y a un Fils du Chaos, ça serait plutôt l'Equilibre, Aggelos et Lucéma par extension, mais certainement pas moi.

\- Tu es plus lié à Chaos que tu ne le penses.

\- En quoi ?

Sa question demeure sans réponse. Sachant qu'il ne sert à rien d'insister, Sarpédon soupire en changeant de sujet :

\- Je suppose que tu es au courant qu'Albafica a disparu.

Le Titan ne manifeste pas la moindre réaction.

\- Quel serait ton prix pour nous aider à le retrouver ? interroge Sarpédon sans s'avouer vaincu.

La réponse de Cronos est franche et direct :

\- Que tous les Titans soient libres et que nous puissions partir dans un autre univers pour nous reconstruire.

Le rouquin plisse les yeux :

\- Zeus n'acceptera jamais !

Le Titan se décide à relever la tête et à darder son regard dans le sien :

\- En effet. Mais toi, oui.

Haussant un sourcil, Sarpédon croise les bras sur son torse :

\- Peut-être. Mais ça serait à la condition que ni toi, ni les tiens, ne tentiez de vous attaquer à nous. Et par « nous », j'entends les humains et les dieux de ce monde.

Seul le silence lui répond, encore une fois. Néanmoins, il a la quasi-conviction que cette condition est acceptée malgré tout.

\- J'en toucherais un mot aux autres, reprend-t-il finalement.

Il se détourne pour partir. La voix de Cronos résonne alors :

\- Fils du Chaos, si Aggelos n'est pas sur Terre, ou peut-il être selon toi ?

* * *

D'une pichenette, Aiacos envoie son troisième mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table. Depuis il ne sait combien de temps, il fait les cent pas sur l'un des grands balcons de la Villa. L'un des endroits préférés d'Albafica, décoré par ce dernier d'une table en verre, de deux chaises en fer forgé, de coussins moelleux – certainement pour le confort d'un certain Griffon – et de quelques pots de fleurs colorées. Le cendrier posé sur le plateau de la table est vraisemblablement là à l'attention du Spectre du Garuda, l'invitant à ne pas laisser trainer ses déchets de cigarettes partout.

Avec un grognement, Aiacos pousse finalement le cendrier et invoque le Livre d'Ame d'Albafica, qu'il pose devant lui. Les sourcils froncés, il reste un moment à observer le magnifique grimoire qui n'a vraiment plus rien à voir avec les Livres d'Ame classiques. Il caresse la couverture douce et blanche, laissant ses doigts suivre le nom _Albafica_ écrit en relief grâce à des lettres en or pur.

_Très bling bling._

Il visualise Minos en train d'essayer de l'ouvrir, sans succès.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas si étonnant. Ce bouquin respire la divinité et Minos n'est qu'un demi-dieu. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je suis même pas sûr qu'Hadès lui-même arriverait à ouvrir ce foutu machin._

Il pianote nerveusement sur les dorures décorant la couverture.

_Et moi ?_

_Je reste un Juge des Enfers, donc c'est mon boulot de pouvoir ouvrir ces Livres. Et, contrairement aux autres, je suis techniquement au même niveau de Divinité qu'Albafica. Moi, je peux surement l'ouvrir et découvrir où se cache le Sushi Bleu de Minos._

Pourtant, l'hésitation est on ne peut plus visible sur son visage. Il pourrait tout aussi bien renvoyer cet ouvrage à sa place et ne plus y penser, sans chercher à réellement retrouver Albafica.

_Est-ce que j'ai réellement envie qu'il revienne ? Ça m'apportera quoi ? Si c'est pour qu'il revienne en Aggelos et me pète encore le nez !_

Il soupire longuement. Recommence à faire les cent pas. Reprend une cigarette, puis une deuxième. Ses yeux rougeoient en même temps que la braise au bout de sa clope tandis qu'il réfléchit. Il observe les alentours. L'Ile. La Villa. La décoration du balcon. Le jardin visible en dessous. La piscine à la fois extérieure et intérieure où Albafica nage régulièrement.

_Sans lui, notre existence actuelle serait bien différente. Peut-être que nous serions encore en pleine Guerre Sainte. Ou, si celle-ci était terminée, nous serions malgré tout en sursis. En cas de victoire, nous aurions été libres de nous balader sur Terre, oui, avec toutefois la probabilité qu'une Guerre éclate à nouveau, menée par Athéna qui voudrait tous nous renvoyer en Enfers au moment de sa réincarnation suivante. Donc nous n'aurions écopé que d'une liberté éphémère. Ou, en cas de défaite, nous serions de retour aux Enfers, en train de mener notre quotidien monotone et ennuyeux de Juges._

Aiacos jette un coup d'œil rapide en direction du Livre trônant toujours sur la table en verre, puis va s'appuyer sur la rambarde du balcon. D'ici, il peut voir la vie qui grouille sur l'Ile. Une vie où les Spectres d'Hadès vont au bowling avec les Chevaliers d'Athéna. L'endroit est paisible, sans la moindre animosité. Il a même déjà vu des Marinas de Poséidon venir pour boire un verre avec des habitants de cet endroit. Les trois Armées ne se sont jamais aussi bien entendues.

_Et il n'y a pas que ça._

Lui, Rhadamanthe, Minos et Sarpédon ont pu resserrer davantage leurs liens fraternels. Ils ont pu en apprendre davantage les uns sur les autres, notamment connaître enfin le passé de Sarpédon.

_Grâce à Alba, Sarpy est entré dans ma vie, tout simplement._

Et il ne peut que voir le bonheur de Minos, aux côtés du Poisson. Et il ne parle même pas de Rhadamanthe qui est devenu beaucoup moins rigide et sévère depuis qu'il sort avec Kanon.

_Et sans Baba, le Dragon des Mers aurait été empalé par le Trident de Poséidon._

_Et Asopos. Il est le seul à avoir réussi à sauver mon pépé._

Il jette son mégot dans le cendrier et ouvre brusquement le Livre, sans la moindre difficulté, comme il s'y attendait.

Il regarde directement la dernière page et frémit en lisant les dernières lignes.

Grelhart est entré en jeu plus tôt que prévu et a réussi à enlever Albafica sans se faire remarquer. Le Seigneur de la Création est, à l'heure actuelle, prisonnier sur Anthéma.

_Il faut absolument qu'on aille le chercher._


	19. Chapter 19

**_Surprise ! Un nouveau chapitre. Et un peu plus long que le précédent, celui là _**

* * *

_Où est-ce que je suis ?_

Assis sur le lit, Albafica regarde autour de lui, déboussolé. Il n'est pas à la Villa, ni dans aucun autre endroit familier. Ou du moins… cette chambre lui parait à la fois étrangère et terriblement familière. La pièce est grande, un délicat parfum floral flotte dans l'air. Son lit est particulièrement imposant, trois personnes pourraient dormir dedans sans se toucher. Des voiles blancs font offices de rideau devant une sorte de baie vitrée continuellement ouverte et donnant sur une superbe terrasse blanche. Les murs sont clairs, la décoration simple mais élégante. Près de la fenêtre, il y a une table en fer forgée sur laquelle repose une imposante coupe de fruits qui lui sont inconnus, ainsi qu'un pichet en verre rempli d'un contenu liquide qui ressemble à du jus de raisin. Au fond de la chambre, quasiment en face de son lit, se situe une ouverture cachée par un rideau.

_Salle de bain._

L'information lui est venu d'instinct. Tout comme il sait que la porte sur le mur tout à gauche donne sur un couloir.

La vérité s'impose comme une évidence dans son esprit.

_Anthéma. Je suis à Anthéma Doralis. Dans ce qui était autrefois ma chambre._

Perplexe, il se passe une main sur le visage tout en se posant des centaines de questions.

Comment est-il arrivé là ? Sa part divine a-t-elle pris provisoirement le contrôle pour le mener jusqu'ici, comme elle a fait lorsqu'il a frappé Aiacos et sauvé Asopos ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? Par simple envie de retourner au bercail ? Et surtout… comment est-il censé rentrer chez lui ? Est-il seul ? D'autres l'ont-ils accompagné ? Minos ?

Le jeune homme tourne la tête en entendant la porte sur sa gauche s'ouvrir.

\- Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé ! s'écrie Zeus avec un grand sourire et en le rejoignant rapidement. C'est un véritable soulagement.

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise, Albafica ne sait pas quoi dire.

_Zeus est là ? Il est venu ?_

\- J'ai eu une peur bleue quand il vous a amené. Mais quelle joie également !

Le Dieu blond incline légèrement le buste sans se départir de son sourire et se dirige vers la table. Sans hésiter il remplit le verre avec le contenu de la carafe et l'apporte à Albafica en continuant :

\- Des siècles sans avoir la moindre de vos nouvelles, j'étais si inquiet ! Même votre ami Dragon est parti à votre recherche, malheureusement il n'est jamais revenu.

_Par tous les dieux, c'est vrai._

Il se souvient confusément de ses rêves étranges.

_Sur Anthéma, il existe un autre Zeus. Il n'est pas le Père des Dieux ici, c'est… c'est moi qui aie ce rôle !_

Machinalement, le jeune homme accepte le verre qu'on lui tend et boit. La saveur du jus de fruits est agréable, ce n'est pas du raisin, néanmoins il aime ce goût qui fait écho à des lointains souvenirs.

\- Comment je suis arrivé ici ? interroge-t-il.

Constatant qu'il a fini de boire, Zeus lui reprend le verre des mains et va le reposer à sa place :

\- Oh c'est grâce à cet Anthémien ! Si vous saviez, Seigneur Aggelos, il a passé sa vie à rechercher les créateurs de notre monde. Il voulait savoir précisément ce que vous étiez devenu, vous et votre frère, et jurait de ramener au moins l'un de vous deux.

Son interlocuteur baisse la voix et ajoute sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Entre nous, je suis soulagé que ce soit vous, mon Seigneur, qui soyez revenu à la maison, et non la Destruction.

Albafica grimace tandis qu'un souvenir se rappelle douloureusement à lui.

_« Au même moment, la porte vole en éclats. _

_Ils se tournent tous les trois. _

_Une forme noire, aux griffes acérées, fonce droit sur eux._

_\- Attention !_

_Il est projeté au sol par Minos et entend le terrible bruit de la chair déchiquetée. Lorsqu'il redresse la tête, Minos gît à terre, dans une mare rouge, le dos lacéré. Sans vie._

_Par réflexe, il invoque son Sceptre en entendant à peine le cri de Zeus qui s'agenouille auprès du corps, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc._

_L'ennemi les regarde avec un petit air satisfait, le sang dégoulinant le long de ses griffes._

_Le sol tremble. »_

Oui, logique que Zeus n'ait pas envie de se retrouver en face de Lucéma.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiète le blond en remarquant ses traits crispés.

Albafica hoche la tête en se massant une tempe et ferme brièvement les yeux en songeant qu'il vaut mieux ne pas lutter contre ces souvenirs qui aiment revenir à n'importe quel moment.

\- Quel est le nom de l'Anthémien ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

\- Grelhart, Messire.

Il s'en doutait et ne peut cependant pas réprimer le frisson d'horreur qui lui parcourt l'échine.

C'est le nom que leur a donné Avenir, le nom de celui qui, dans le futur, a su prendre le contrôle d'Aiacos. Le nom de l'être qui a mené la Terre à sa fin.

Le jeune homme se mordille la lèvre inférieure en essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

_On se doutait qu'on avait réussi à modifier le futur, et nous en avons à présent la preuve puisque me voilà ici. L'homme a changé de cible en me prenant moi et pas Aiacos. Et on ne peut que constater que, pour une raison obscure, il est passé à l'action beaucoup plus tôt que prévu !_

_D'après Avenir, Grelhart voulait faire de la Terre « la nouvelle » Anthéma Doralis et ce plan passait par l'éradication complète des Terriens, Dieux inclus, grâce au pouvoir de la Destruction._

_Toute la question à présent est : le plan est-il le même actuellement dans la mesure où je ne suis pas Lucéma ?_

Troublé de voir son Maître si pensif, Zeus le dévisage pendant un moment, avant d'oser prendre la parole :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez pas l'air ravi d'être rentré.

Albafica lève ses beaux yeux vers lui, toujours en pleine réflexion et répond à mi-voix :

\- Disons que c'est compliqué.

\- Compliqué ? répète le Dieu blond sans comprendre. Je m'attendais à vous voir soulagé d'être enfin libre ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous avez pu subir dans ce terrible endroit !

Interloqué, le jeune homme cligne des paupières :

\- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ?

\- De votre libération, bien sûr ! Grelhart a dit que vous étiez prisonnier sur cet autre monde et incapable de revenir malgré votre volonté !

\- Jamais de la vie ! s'exclame Albafica avec indignation. Je n'étais pas le moins du monde prisonnier de qui ou de quoi que ce soit ! Au contraire ! J'avais des amis, une famille…

Zeus entrouvre la bouche, mais c'est une autre voix qui intervient :

\- Ce n'est pas un discours digne de vous, Seigneur. Aucun Anthémien ne doit savoir que vous nous avez quitté pour mener la belle vie ailleurs.

Sans bruit, un homme est arrivé. De grande taille, les cheveux châtain et ternes, il darde ses yeux perçant sur les deux autres. Sa posture trahit un passé de guerrier, un homme qui n'a certainement jamais hésité à se salir les mains pour survivre. Et ce qui frappe Albafica par-dessus tout, c'est l'intonation de sa voix au moment où il l'a nommé « Seigneur » qui l'interpelle. Le mot a été craché avec un mépris mêlé de moquerie.

_Pendant un bref instant j'aurais pu lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, il aurait réellement pu croire que j'étais prisonnier. Mais après cette façon de parler…_

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? interroge calmement Albafica en soutenant son regard.

\- C'est simple : sauver Anthéma.

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de m'enlever de force si vous vouliez de l'aide. Laissez-moi au moins prévenir les miens, sinon ils vont me chercher partout et s'inquiéter.

Le regard de Zeus passe de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'il comprend que quelque chose lui a échappé. Sans hésiter, il se tourne en direction du nouveau venu :

\- S'il a effectivement laissé des proches derrière lui, il me semblerait effectivement juste qu'ils soient…

\- Silence ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

L'ordre de Grelhart est tombé avec le tranchant d'un couperet. Stupéfait, le Dieu blond se tait.

L'Anthémien porte son attention sur Albafica, la voix glaciale :

\- Ils vous chercheront longtemps. Le chemin qui relie Anthéma à cet autre monde est très difficile à trouver et j'ai moi-même eu de la chance, petit Seigneur. J'ai voué ma vie à vous chercher, et j'ai perçu votre divin pouvoir, il y a peu, quand vous en avez fait usage.

_Asopos ! Le moment où je l'ai sauvé, c'est là qu'il a dû…_

\- Vous récupérer n'a pas été une mince affaire, continue l'autre. Il est à présent hors de question que je vous laisse repartir, ou que l'on vienne vous chercher ! C'est ici chez vous. Pas dans cet endroit où l'on vous traite quasiment comme un mortel et sans respect aucun. Vous devriez m'être reconnaissant, je vous ai enfin ramené « à la maison ».

Albafica sort du lit, sans quitter l'homme des yeux, et s'approche de lui.

_Cette situation sent mauvais. Ce mec se comporte comme s'il était le chef des lieux._

\- Je n'approuve pas vos méthodes, déclare le jeune homme avec froideur. J'entends qu'Anthéma a besoin d'aide, elle la recevra. Cependant, nous agirons selon ma façon de faire.

Zeus acquiesce immédiatement en inclinant à nouveau le buste :

\- Bien entendu, Messire ! Il y a dû avoir un malentendu ! Dites-nous ce que vous…

\- J'ai dit : Silence ! le coupe violemment Grelhart. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas été assez clair !

Immédiatement, le jeune homme se tient sur ses gardes, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque.

\- A genoux ! ordonne l'Anthémien avec autorité.

Horrifié, Albafica sent son corps échapper à sa volonté. Une pression semble appuyer soudain sur son corps. Il a beau résister de toute ses forces, il se retrouve à ployer le genou devant Grelhart. Celui-ci n'a apparemment même pas besoin de formuler oralement son acte puisque le jeune homme sent ensuite sa tête s'incliner d'elle-même pour le forcer à regarder le sol.

\- Comment osez-vous ! s'emporte Zeus en se précipitant vers eux. Laissez-le tranquille !

Avec un petit rire méprisant, l'Anthémien esquive l'attaque. Sans rien pouvoir faire, Albafica se retrouve brusquement debout et son poing s'écrase dans le plexus solaire du Dieu blond qui hoquète sous le choc. Son Dunamis agit contre sa volonté et il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que Zeus se retrouve ligoté solidement par ses lianes.

\- A…arrêtez, bredouille Albafica tout en plantant une rose blanche dans l'épaule de son seul allié qui pousse un cri de douleur.

_Oh non ! Pas celle-ci !_

Les pétales immaculés sont en train de se teinter de rouge, aspirant le sang de leur victime. S'il n'arrive pas à la retirer dans les trente prochaines secondes, c'est la mort assurée !

Avec un rictus, Grelhart le regarde lutter vainement contre sa volonté en essayant de forcer sa main à retirer la fleur meurtrière.

\- Que les choses soient claires, petit Seigneur, nous agirons selon _ma_ façon de faire. Vous ferez tout ce que je vous dis. Obéissez et vous ne manquerez pas de grand-chose. Résistez et vous en payerez les conséquences.

Les doigts du jeune homme se resserrent davantage sur la rose blanche et l'enfonce un peu plus dans la chair de Zeus, appuyant la menace.

Sans rien ajouter davantage, Grelhart ressort de la chambre.

La pression qu'Albafica ressent sur son corps s'évapore un instant plus tard. Immédiatement, il retire la fleur et libère Zeus en se confondant en excuse, les joues noyées de larmes.

_C'est donc ça qu'Aiacos a vécu dans le futur… ce contrôle…_

Sa tête lui fait terriblement mal, le sang bat à ses tempes. Il se rassoit sur le lit en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains légèrement tremblantes sous le coup de l'inquiétude.

_Par tous les Dieux, comment Grelhart a-t-il réussi à faire ça ?_

Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de vivre, Zeus pose une main sur son épaule et active son Dunamis pour soigner sa blessure. Il reste assis par terre, le souffle encore court après le coup de poing reçu précédemment :

\- Messire… ?

Albafica redresse la tête, le teint un peu pâle :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… Est-ce que ça va… ?

La main de Zeus se pose sur le genou de son Seigneur, rassurante :

\- Ne vous excusez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute, je l'ai bien vu.

En soupirant, il baisse les yeux et continue :

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Quand Grelhart est revenu avec vous, j'étais vraiment très heureux et j'ai cru toutes ses belles paroles. Il paraissait être un homme charmant, honnête… Je vous jure que j'ignorais ses réelles intentions ! Ni qu'il pouvait vous…

-… contrôler… achève à mi-voix le jeune homme.

\- Si je peux vous aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Tout en essuyant ses joues mouillées, Albafica pose sa main sur celle de Zeus, songeant qu'au moins il n'est pas seul. A eux deux, ils doivent au moins pouvoir se serrer les coudes.

_Je suis coincé pour le moment, je n'ai pas le choix. Si je m'enfuis, il pourra surement me retrouver et à nouveau me forcer à agresser quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire n'importe quoi. Grâce au récit d'Avenir, je sais que Grelhart n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. La prudence doit être de mise, il n'hésite pas à tuer ceux qui le dérange. A l'heure actuelle, il a les moyens de faire pression sur moi._

Il se remet debout en aidant également le dieu blond à faire de même :

\- Nous devons jouer avec ses règles, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une porte de sortie. En attendant, explique-moi la situation d'Anthéma.

* * *

_**Nous sommes le mercredi 12 aout. Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne le vendredi 14.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

_**N'oubliez pas d'aller lire le chapitre qui a été posté mardi, si ce n'est déjà fait**_

* * *

Les mains sur les hanches, le nez levé, Saga observe le plafond d'eau du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, fasciné, tandis qu'une part de lui reste totalement perturbé d'être entré dans le domaine du Dieu Poséidon.

_Plus rien ne finit par me surprendre avec le temps._

Une réunion d'urgence a été planifiée par le père d'Albafica lorsque Kanon a expliqué à Sarpédon que le Poisson n'était plus sur Terre.

Il n'a fallu que quelques heures pour réunir Minos, Rhadamanthe, Kanon, Asmita et lui-même.

Si le Chevalier de la Vierge est étonné d'avoir été invité, il ne le montre pas, assis posément en tailleur sur le sol, tandis que les informations et théories fusent de toutes parts.

C'est Rhadamanthe qui a la parole :

\- Mais si Albafica n'est plus sur Terre, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il…

-… est sur Anthéma ? Oui ! annonce Aiacos en arrivant à son tour, le visage passablement contrarié.

Sursautant, Minos se tourne vers lui :

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai réussi à ouvrir son Livre d'Ame, tout simplement. Grelhart est venu le chercher à un moment où on avait tous le dos tourné.

En silence, Poséidon fronce les sourcils en posant un coude sur l'accoudoir de son trône.

\- Comment il a fait ? s'exclame Sarpédon interloqué.

Le Spectre du Garuda hausse les épaules :

\- J'sais pas. Ce type ne dépend pas de notre juridiction, donc on n'a pas son Livre à lui. Mon hypothèse, c'est qu'il a trouvé un moyen de venir sur Terre et qu'il nous a surveillé jusqu'à trouver le bon moment pour agir. Ce qui est certain, en tout cas, c'est qu'Alba n'est pas parti de son plein gré.

L'ainé des Juges soupire en secouant la tête :

\- Compte-t-il manipuler Albafica comme il l'aurait fait avec Aiacos ?

Tout en prenant la main de son amant, Sarpédon cogite l'information :

\- C'est fort possible. Sauf que le pouvoir d'Alba n'est pas destructeur et Grelhart vient d'agir avec environ vingt ans d'avance. Il devient difficile de prévoir précisément son but aujourd'hui.

Inquiet, Minos se met à faire les cent pas.

_Je vais mettre une clochette autour de son joli cou, pour être alerté chaque fois qu'un glandu essaye de le kidnapper. Ou mieux, je le garde attaché au lit, au moins je serai où il est !_

_Merde, Sushi, dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré ?!_

Le visage maussade, Poséidon pianote sur le marbre de son trône :

\- S'il se trouve sur Anthéma, le récupérer va devenir très compliqué.

Saga grimace en sentant le coup d'œil très appuyé que Kanon lance dans sa direction. Tout en prenant une inspiration, il lâche :

\- Il parait que je pourrais ouvrir un chemin, un portail, en direction de la dimension d'Anthéma Doralis. Mais pour être honnête, j'ignore comment m'y prendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'entrainer dans ce cas ?! fulmine Minos en dardant un regard furieux dans sa direction.

\- Du calme, intervient posément Rhadamanthe. On se doute que tu es inquiet pour Albafica. Nous le sommes tous. Cependant, tu dois bien savoir que ça reste difficile à mettre en place. Nous ignorons même comment localiser ce monde. Même si le Grand Pope ouvre un portail sur une autre dimension, rien ne nous assurera que c'est la bonne.

Découragé, le Griffon s'assoit également par terre en poussant un long soupir dépité.

Un bras d'Aiacos autour des épaules, Sarpédon reprend la parole :

\- Je pense que Cronos serait d'accord pour aider Saga. Je suis convaincu que lui saurait, au premier coup d'œil, si le portail est ouvert sur la bonne destination ou non.

\- Mon Père ? s'étonne Poséidon. Même s'il accepte, ce ne sera certainement pas gratuit.

\- En effet. Mais je sais ce qu'il veut. A vous de voir si on accède ou non à sa requête.

\- Une minute, le coupe Minos. Garde ça sur le côté pour le moment. La priorité là, c'est surtout qu'il faut qu'ouvrir un passage soit possible. Que le Titan nous confirme la bonne destination ou pas, ça tient limite du détail.

Il tourne la tête vers Poséidon en continuant :

\- Il doit exister des centaines de mondes, je me trompe ?

\- Non, en effet, confirme le Dieu.

Les bras croisés, Kanon hoche la tête :

\- D'accord, on ne peut pas s'amuser à ouvrir au pif. Même si on tâtonne, il faudrait qu'on réussisse à au moins réduire la zone de tâtonnement.

\- Exact, grommelle le Griffon. Et comment on fait, Monsieur le Grand Génie ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! C'est pas toi l'intellectuel du groupe ?

\- Combinez vos talents.

La phrase d'Asmita fait taire tout le monde. Silencieux depuis le début de la réunion, sa présence a presque été oubliée. Mais sa voix calme s'est largement fait entendre par tous. Les yeux se rivent sur lui, dans l'attente de la suite des explications.

Impassible, le Guerrier fournit la suite de son idée :

\- Pour commencer, tout le monde devra se concentrer sur l'objectif commun à nous tous : retrouver Albafica. Le simple fait de poser cet objectif pourra orienter les recherches et tout le monde pourra donner d'un peu de son Cosmos, dans ce sens. Ensuite, certain d'entre nous ont de quoi peaufiner la recherche.

Il tourne la tête vers le Maître des Océans et l'incline légèrement :

\- Seigneur des Mers, ici vous êtes le Gardien de l'Orichalque qui est, vraisemblablement, un trésor d'Aggelos. Avoir un fragment en votre possession pendant que nous lançons les recherches pourrait être judicieux. De la même façon, votre lien de famille avec lui entrera en compte.

\- Voilà qui me parait cohérent, en effet, commente le concerné tout en jaugeant le Chevalier Aveugle d'un regard approbateur.

\- Saga, Kanon, vous descendez du Dragon Originel venu d'Anthéma. C'est un atout important. Si vous combinez vos Cosmos en particulier, nos chances seront au moins doublées.

Les Jumeaux échangent un regard, avant d'acquiescer.

\- Ok, murmure Kanon. Ça peut se faire, ouais.

\- Minos, tu es la Moitié d'Albafica. Ce n'est pas rien. Ta simple présence nous aidera, je n'en doute pas.

Le Griffon semble légèrement rassuré par ses propos et opine du menton.

\- Et toi, Aiacos… Tu es le frère d'Aggelos, sur Anthéma Doralis. Malgré les siècles passés chez nous, tu restes une Divinité Anthémienne et ce n'est pas négligeable.

Le concerné ouvre la bouche et la referme sans rien dire. Sarpédon lui embrasse la joue avec un grand sourire, et lui souffle :

\- Tu vois ? Tu es utile et pas uniquement destructeur.

Pendant quelques instants, chacun semble réfléchir aux paroles d'Asmita.

Rhadamanthe est le premier à rompre le silence :

\- C'est la meilleure proposition que nous ayons et elle tient la route.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuve Saga. Accordez-moi deux jours pour que je m'entraine. Je n'ai jamais ouvert de portails vers d'autres dimensions, je dois comprendre comment ça fonctionne. Une fois que ça sera fait, ce plan pourra être mis à exécution.

Minos reste silencieux. Il apparait clairement que, pour lui, deux jours sont déjà beaucoup trop longs à son goût. Son frère ainé remarque son visage tourmenté et s'adresse à lui :

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Albafica est fort, il tiendra le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

Poséidon se lève de son trône, le visage grave :

\- Revenez tous ici, dans deux jours. Ne parlez de notre plan à personne, sauf s'il s'agit de quelqu'un en qui vous avez une confiance absolue. Zeus ne doit pas être mis au courant de notre projet, j'insiste sur ce point.

Tous opinent du chef.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Sauf toi, Sarpédon, reste encore un peu. Je veux entendre la requête de mon Père.

* * *

**_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à vous mettre en follow pour être tenu au courant des prochaines mises à jour, des fois que je poste avant vendredi prochain._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ma qué ?! encore un chapitre surprise ? wi wi wi ! et un gros en plus ! **_

* * *

\- Mon Seigneur !

Avec difficulté, Albafica entrouvre les yeux. A peine éveillé, il se sent déjà épuisé, conscient que sa nuit de sommeil n'a pas suffit à le reposer comme il le faudrait. La main sur son épaule, Zeus le secoue légèrement :

\- Réveillez-vous… Il faut vous préparer.

\- Je sais… murmure le jeune homme en luttant contre l'envie de se rendormir.

Avec difficulté, il mobilise ses forces. Voilà déjà cinq jours qu'il « travaille » pour Grelhart et il n'en peut déjà plus.

Le Dieu blond l'aide à sortir du lit, en le soutenant à moitié :

\- Cet imbécile va finir par vous tuer, s'il continue à ce rythme infernal.

Albafica baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

\- C'est le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est être le héros qui m'a soi-disant sauvé, récolter les lauriers pour cet acte héroïque et remettre Anthéma sur pied le plus vite possible. Le reste ne l'intéresse pas, mon état encore moins.

\- Si seulement nous pouvions savoir comment il arrive à vous contrôler et trouver le moyen de le contrer.

Tout en hochant vaguement la tête, le jeune homme entre dans la salle de bain. Le bassin au centre de la pièce est déjà prêt à l'accueillir. Il retire sa tunique et descend les marches où il s'assoit lourdement. L'eau, ni trop fraiche, ni trop chaude, lui arrive à la poitrine. Il se frotte les yeux tandis que Zeus lui soulève les cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller inutilement.

_Laissez-moi retourner dormir, s'il vous plait… Une semaine à pioncer, ça devrait le faire._

Derrière lui, son serviteur Divin entreprend de lui brosser sa chevelure :

\- Vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de me parler de l'autre monde, celui d'où vous venez.

Conscient que Zeus cherche à le maintenir éveillé, Albafica baille encore, puis demande :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tout ! Comment vous êtes arrivé là-bas, votre vie, vos amis…

\- Eh bien… Il semblerait que mon affrontement avec Lucéma nous ait fait traverser différentes dimensions. Nous nous sommes plus ou moins entretués sur Terre et nous sommes morts, dans une grotte située dans un Royaume Souterrain appelé les Enfers.

Posant la brosse, le Dieu blond prend un peigne à la place :

\- Alors votre frère Destruction est… ?

\- En vie, comme moi. C'est un peu confus dans ma tête, je dois l'avouer, mais nous avons tous les deux voulus nous réincarner. Ah tiens, tu existes aussi, sur Terre, tu sais ? Tu es carrément le Maître des autres Dieux.

De surprise, Zeus lâche les fins rubans d'or qu'il tenait entre ses doigts :

\- M… Moi ? Mais jamais je… c'est insensé !

\- Et pourtant… Enfin, toujours est-il que Lucéma s'est réincarné. Il s'appelle Aiacos et c'est ton fils.

La stupeur et le choc empêchent le serviteur de parler. Il se concentre sur la coiffure de son Maître : une demi-queue assez simple avec des rubans or qui se perdent joliment dans sa chevelure. Celui-ci reprend, après avoir mouillé son visage :

\- Mais il n'a appris que récemment son identité divine, tout comme moi.

-… Incroyable… murmure Zeus abasourdit.

\- Et tu ne sais pas le mieux. Aiacos est également le frère de Minos.

\- Minos ?! Vous avez retrouvé Minos ?! Est-ce qu'il s'agit également d'une réincarnation ?

Le jeune homme s'étire et sort du bain une fois sa coiffure achevée :

\- Je ne crois pas, dit-il en prenant la serviette tendue par son serviteur. Celui d'Anthéma a été tué par le Dunamis de la Destruction, c'est impossible qu'il ait pu subsister quelque chose de lui, encore moins qu'il puisse nous suivre jusqu'à la Terre. Ce monde et Anthéma présentent juste des similitudes, rien de plus. Il existe le Minos de la Terre, tout comme il existe le Zeus de la Terre, pourtant ce dernier n'est pas ta réincarnation pour autant.

\- C'est juste, c'est juste, répond le concerné avec un petit rire consterné.

Un peu revigoré par son bain, même si ce dernier n'a pas duré assez longtemps à son goût, Albafica s'essuie soigneusement, puis enfile la tunique légère mise à sa disposition. Un vêtement en apparence simple, agréable à porter et qui met parfaitement son corps en valeur, sans que ça soit indécent pour autant. Légèrement sexy, mais pas vulgaire. Pas de chaussures. D'après Zeus, il n'en a jamais mis, à Anthéma, préférant rester pieds nus. Si Albafica a trouvé ça un peu étrange les premières heures, il a fini par grandement apprécier cette façon de faire. Au point de songer à ne plus mettre de godasses du tout, même sur Terre.

\- Et vous ? interroge le serviteur en l'aidant à ajuster le vêtement. Quand vous êtes-vous réincarné ? En même temps que la Destruction ?

Le jeune homme secoue négativement la tête :

\- J'ai essayé, mais je me suis un peu précipité et j'ai comme qui dirait raté mon coup. J'ai dû attendre quelques siècles, afin d'influencer les bons éléments au bon moment pour pouvoir enfin renaître. C'est assez récent, en fait.

\- Récent ? Est-il indiscret de vous demander depuis combien d'années vous êtes né, dans votre monde ?

\- Environ vingt-cinq ans.

Un rire stupéfait échappe à Zeus :

\- En effet, vous êtes un tout jeune homme. Surtout comparé à votre frère qui, si j'ai bien compris, est réincarné depuis plusieurs siècles. C'est incroyable, vraiment incroyable.

Albafica se sert un verre de jus de fruits en sachant qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques minutes de répit.

\- Et vous aviez dit que vous ne saviez même pas qui vous étiez réellement, tous les deux, jusqu'à récemment. Depuis quand, précisément… ?

Le jeune homme prend le temps de siroter sa boisson, avant de répondre :

\- La notion du temps m'échappe un peu dernièrement, mais grosso modo nous le savons depuis quelques jours… peut-être une semaine… deux maximum.

Le visage du Dieu blond se décompose à cette annonce à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas vraiment.

\- Je suis désolé, souffle-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Albafica. Vous venez à peine d'apprendre la vérité et vous voilà coincé ici alors que vous êtes à peine au courant de vos pouvoirs et de votre rôle.

Le jeune homme lui adresse un sourire en posant ses doigts sur les siens :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et j'ai des vagues souvenirs, des sensations, qui me reviennent au fur et à mesure, c'est quasi instinctif. Ce serait bien pire si j'ignorais tout et qu'on me demandait malgré tout d'utiliser mes pouvoirs.

\- C'est vrai, néanmoins…

Zeus s'interrompt net en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se retourne, tout en s'écartant de quelques pas de son Maître. Grelhart se présente sur le seuil :

\- Assez bavardé, petit Seigneur, nous avons du travail. Une route et un village nous attendent.

Albafica gémit intérieurement en sachant déjà ce que ça signifie.

_Nous sommes à peine le matin, comment je vais réussir à tenir la journée dans mon état…_

Partageant son inquiétude, son serviteur fait bravement un pas en avant :

\- Vous allez l'épuiser à la tâche ! Ne peut-il pas obtenir au moins un jour de repos ? C'est votre Dieu, pas votre esclave !

Un rictus mauvais fend le visage, autrefois séduisant, de l'Anthémien qui rétorque sèchement :

\- Je n'ai aucun respect pour celui qui nous a abandonné des siècles durant, nous laissant à notre sort, dans la misère et la précarité.

Son regard mauvais se pose sur le jeune homme tandis qu'il continue :

\- Nous ne sommes plus que les ombre des vestiges de notre ancienne grandeur, depuis qu'il nous a abandonné.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faut…

\- Les vacances du petit Seigneur de la Création sont terminées, le coupe Grelhart comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'intervention de Zeus. Anthéma doit retrouver sa Gloire et sa Grandeur d'antan, même si le petit Seigneur doit se mettre à genoux pour ça !

Scandalisé, le serviteur ouvre la bouche. Albafica l'interrompt en posant une main sur son bras. Immédiatement, Zeus retient les mots qu'il voulait prononcer. Grelhart hausse un sourcil moqueur :

\- Je préfère ça. Allons-y.

Il ressort de la chambre sans les attendre.

Quelques mètres derrière lui, Albafica avance en compagnie de Zeus et lui chuchote :

\- Ne le provoque pas, je n'ai pas envie de te faire à nouveau du mal. Ou à me retrouver à te tuer. Tu es mon seul allié, ici.

* * *

A peine ont-ils mis un pied en dehors du Palais de la Création que la foule est déjà dense. Habitué au numéro qu'ils accomplissent depuis quelques jours, Albafica avance en tête du trio. Zeus le talonne. Puis vient Grelhart, qui affiche un pseudo-respect envers lui devant les autres Anthémiens. Le jeune homme n'a pas besoin de mentir, il sait à quel point ce peuple… _son_ peuple, est heureux de le revoir et croit sincèrement à la version qu'on leur a donnée. La joie est réelle sur leur visage. Leurs émotions également. Ce sont des véritables sourires qu'il leur adresse en retour. Et il sait déjà au fond de lui que, même s'il se libère de la menace de Grelhart, il ne pourra jamais leur avouer la vérité sur le mensonge que ce dernier leur a servi. Ce peuple est sincère, gentil et l'idée que leur Divinité puisse être manipulée et exploitée n'est pas concevable à leurs yeux.

_Après tout, le « Mal » n'existe pas au sens où on l'entend ici. Les gens ne sont pas menteurs, mesquins, hypocrites… Ce n'est pas dans leur nature. _

Leur progression, effectuée à pied, est lente. Ce sont des paysages, des lieux, des routes, reconstruits quelques jours auparavant, par ses soins, qu'ils sont en train de traverser. Le trajet étant un peu plus long chaque jour, un peu plus épuisant. Ils pourraient se rendre sur le prochain endroit à traiter avec une monture, ou par des moyens plus divins. Ce serait plus rapide et moins fatiguant. Mais la volonté de Grelhart et d'exhiber discrètement le Seigneur de la Création. Pour les Anthémiens, voir leur Dieu marcher parmi eux comme s'il était un égal, leur donne l'impression que celui-ci est encore plus accessible et davantage à leur écoute. La route est bordée de gens de chaque côté. Les villages traversés, rebâtit à neuf depuis à peine quelques heures, fourmillent de vie. Les Anthémiens l'acclament. Un cortège se forme derrière eux, certains veulent l'accompagner. D'autres pleurent de joie et de soulagement.

Leur bonheur sincère, leurs exclamations et salutations sont comme des prières qu'on lui adresse. Il l'a senti dès le premier jour, ces « prières » lui permettent de regagner un peu d'Energie, ce qui n'est pas désagréable. Néanmoins, ce regain ne compense pas celle qu'il doit, en retour, dépenser au quotidien.

Albafica n'est pas le seul à recevoir de la gratitude. Il entend également son peuple adresser des remerciements à Grelhart pour l'avoir « sauvé » et ramené ici.

_C'est quand même bizarre, ce truc. Je suis persuadé que cet homme est un Anthémien pur souche. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas la personnalité douce, sincère et respectueuse de ses congénères ?_

Après plus d'une heure de marche, ils arrivent à destination. Le chemin n'est plus joliment pavé et entretenu, avec des fleurs et buissons sur les bas-côtés, il a cédé la place à un sentier de terre sèche, poussiéreux, bordé d'herbe jaunie, qui mène droit à un village à moitié en ruines. Seules quelques maisons tiennent encore debouts et semblent prêtent à s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent un peu fort. Les rares habitants des lieux contrastent avec le cortège qui suit Albafica. Ils sont maigres, en guenilles… mais l'espoir s'allume dans leurs yeux en voyant leur Dieu.

Le cœur du jeune homme se sert. C'est le même spectacle tous les jours. Ils croisent et rencontrent les Anthémiens dans la misère. Son intervention est comme un second souffle de vie pour eux. Personne, certainement pas lui, ne pourrait rester insensible devant cette précarité et même sans Grelhart il prendrait le temps de tous les aider, sans exception. La différence viendrait du fait qu'il le ferait moins rapidement et s'entourerait d'aide pour gérer plusieurs chantiers en même temps, à l'instar de Minos et ses frères qui avaient plusieurs équipes au travail au moment de la construction de la Villa et de la ville sous ses pieds.

Sentant le regard insistant de Grelhart sur son dos, Albafica se met au travail. Avec un soupir intérieur, il active son Dunamis. Immédiatement, son physique se modifie pour arborer les traits d'Aggelos les symboles d'or se dessinent sur sa peau tandis que ses cheveux bleutés aux reflets de lumières flottent librement dans son dos. Le saphir de ses yeux s'estompe au profit d'un or pur teinté d'une touche d'azur. Son Sceptre apparait dans sa main tandis que la foule autour de lui émet un murmure de contentement en le voyant passer à l'acte.

_C'est parti…_

Irradiant de Dunamis, le Seigneur de la Création ferme les yeux.

Le sentier mort se transforme en un superbe chemin pavé bordé de fleurs, suite logique de la route qu'ils ont emprunté pour venir, et fuse droit jusqu'au village. La place de ce dernier se reconstruit : les murs et murets réparés et flambant neufs, le puit, les emplacements des différentes maisons et des commerces, un espace vert, des bancs…

Les exclamations de joie commencent à retentir.

Les doigts d'Aggelos se crispent autour du manche de son Sceptre.

Le pouvoir continue son œuvre. Une fois les emplacements délimités, tous les bâtiments sont reconstruits en intégralité et à l'état neuf. Pas seulement l'extérieur, l'intérieur est également entièrement meublé : lits, tables, chaises, placards, coffres… A chaque bâtiment, il fait quelque chose de différent, s'adaptant à s'il s'agit d'un foyer avec juste un couple, une famille… Aucune maison n'est identique à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Le mobilier est au complet à chaque fois. Il y a même des jouets pour les enfants. Les gardes mangers et les placards sont également remplis de vivres dans la foulée, pour leur laisser le temps de reprendre la culture des jardins et potagers. Ces derniers sont également remis sur pied, les fruits déjà plantés dans le sol, prêts à être récoltés dans quelques jours. Les barrières viennent séparer les jardins et potagers, séparent discrètement les maisons…

Aggelos sent le souffle commencer à lui manquer. Le travail est long, précis et même s'il perd la notion du temps lorsqu'il agit, il sait par Zeus que ça fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il est sur cette reconstruction. Il perçoit d'ailleurs ce dernier qui se rapproche discrètement de lui, comme pour le soutenir.

Les Anthémiens dont les maisons sont remises sur pied se précipitent à l'intérieur avec des exclamations de joie et de bonheur.

Il entend des larmes de soulagement.

Et le sol semble fragile sous ses pieds. Il vacille.

Au même moment, il sent une certaine pression l'envahir et retient une grimace. Grelhart est en train de le contrôler, nul doute que son léger chancèlement ne lui a pas échappé.

Sous le pouvoir de la Création, des parterres de fleurs colorées viennent envahir les balcons et décorer le village. Les magasins sont à nouveau totalement fonctionnels, dotés de tout le matériel et la matière première nécessaire. Le boulanger fonce déjà pour préparer une fournée de pains chauds digne de ce nom, souhaitant fêter ce renouveau.

La nausée monte chez Aggelos.

I nouveau de l'eau au fond du puit, relié à une rivière souterraine qui a reprit du service quelques jours auparavant.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent.

La pression du contrôle se fait plus imposante.

Et le sol se dérobe soudain sous ses pieds.

\- Messire ! s'écrie Zeus d'une voix alarmée.

Il a le temps de sentir les bras de son serviteur qui le rattrape et entend les cris de surprise et d'effroi de la foule avant de perdre totalement connaissance.

* * *

Le corps pesant une tonne, engourdit et encore nauséeux, Albafica ouvre les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard. Allongé sur son lit, il a l'impression que la pièce tourne tout autour de lui et qu'une perceuse lui vrille les tempes.

\- Messire, souffle Zeus.

Assis à son chevet, le serviteur se penche légèrement vers lui en le voyant émerger, le visage très inquiet. Il réajuste un linge frais sur le front du jeune homme qui murmure :

\- Que s'est-il passé… ?

\- Vous vous êtes évanoui. D'épuisement, à n'en pas douter.

\- Oh… Grelhart n'a pas dû apprécier…

Le visage fermé, le blond acquiesce :

\- Il a rassuré la foule en leur racontant un bobard. Il a dit que vous aviez trop donné de votre personne pour les aider, que vous étiez trop généreux… En réalité, il était furieux. S'il avait été capable de vous réveiller dans la seconde pour vous forcer à continuer, il l'aurait fait.

\- J'en doute pas…

Il accepte le verre d'eau fraiche que lui présente Zeus et se redresse sur un coude. Ses lèvres sont sèches, sa bouche pâteuse.

\- J'ai réussi à le convaincre de vous accorder deux jours de repos complet.

Le jeune homme termine d'avaler le liquide et lève les yeux vers lui :

\- Merci… souffle-t-il. J'ignore comment tu as fait, mais merci…

Albafica se rallonge en lui rendant le verre. Il a parfaitement conscience que deux jours ne suffiront pas pour le remettre réellement sur pied. S'il reprend avec ce même rythme, il finira par tourner de l'œil à nouveau.

\- Je lui ai signalé que s'il vous tuait à la tâche, il ne pourrait pas finir de remettre Anthéma sur pied, tout simplement. J'ignore s'il va moins vous en demander…j'en doute, honnêtement.

Silencieux, Albafica referme les yeux, exténué.

_Si je pouvais trouver une idée de génie, pour sortir d'ici… _

Mais comment contourner le contrôle de Grelhart et faire en sorte que personne ne puisse être utilisé comme moyen de pression sur lui… ?

Et pour l'heure, il est bien trop épuisé pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. La seule chose qu'il peut faire pour le moment, c'est dormir un maximum.

Derrière ses paupières closes, il visualise Minos. Se demande où est son Griffon, ce qu'il fait….

_Aide-moi, Minos…_

Une larme d'épuisement coule du coin de son œil.

* * *

Au même moment, au Palais de Knossos, Minos est debout dans son bureau en train de lire un courrier. Soudain, un brusque malaise le saisit, il se retient au bord de sa table de travail tandis que Rhadamanthe, à côté de lui, redresse la tête, alerte.

\- Tout va bien ?

Les sourcils froncés, le Griffon s'assoit dans son fauteuil en cuir :

\- Oui. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça m'a pris d'un coup et pouf, plus rien. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

\- Tu as bien mangé aujourd'hui ?

Le Roi de Crète lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Oui ! J'ai mangé, bu, dormi, je vais parfaitement bien, j'ai une santé d'acier ! Je n'ai aucune raison de faire un malaise et ça ne se reproduira pas !

Les lunettes sur son nez, l'ainé l'observe par-dessus ses papiers :

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas toi… lâche-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Hein ?

\- Je te connais par cœur, je sais que tu n'es pas une petite nature. Ce qui vient de se passer, c'est peut-être Albafica. Tu le ressens à travers votre Lien de Moitié. Il a besoin de toi.

* * *

_**On se retrouve vendredi pour le chapitre 22 **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**N'oubliez pas d'aller lire le gros chapitre qui a été mis en ligne mardi.**_

* * *

\- Alors ?

Le buste jusqu'à présent penché à l'intérieur de la faille dimensionnelle ouverte, Kanon se redresse et se tourne vers son frère :

\- Ouaip, encore bon, on était clairement plus sur Terre. L'herbe était rouge et j'ai vu des habitants avec une peau bleue.

Saga émet un soupire de soulagement en refermant la faille. Il s'entraîne depuis deux jours à ouvrir des accès, au pif, vers d'autres dimensions. Un exercice qu'il a, finalement, su maitriser assez vite. Son Jumeau l'a aidé plusieurs fois en passant la tête dans les ouvertures afin de confirmer que la destination n'était pas terrestre.

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, marmonne d'ailleurs ce dernier.

Le Grand Pope regarde ses mains en hochant la tête :

\- Reste à réussir à l'ouvrir sur Anthéma…

Les deux Gémeaux se retournent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière eux. Suivi d'Avenir, Asmita pénètre dans les appartements du Grand Prêtre d'Athéna :

\- Il va être temps d'y aller.

Plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres, les mains sur les hanches, Kanon observe tour à tour le Chevalier de la Vierge et son ainé. Finalement, il porte son attention sur le Chevalier du futur :

\- Tu viens avec nous ?

L'intéressé acquiesce :

\- Oui. Si je peux aider d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Le Dragon des Mers acquiesce vigoureusement du menton :

\- Toute aide est bonne à prendre.

Sentant un regard insistant peser sur son dos, Kanon pivote sur ses pieds, pour se retrouver face à Asmita.

_Hein ? C'est flippant ça ! J'ai l'impression qu'il me dévisage alors qu'il est aveugle ! C'est extrêmement perturbant._

\- Oui ? s'enquiert-il d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

L'expression faciale du Guerrier est grave, sa voix est basse tandis qu'il demande à voix basse :

\- Il y a eu du nouveau, du côté de Minos, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Dragon des Mers frémit, même si, au fond, il n'est pas réellement surpris qu'Asmita soit déjà au courant, alors que seuls Rhadamanthe, Minos et lui-même savent ce qu'il est arrivé au Roi de Crète, quelques jours auparavant.

\- Du nouveau ? répète Saga en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça ?

\- Ne dites pas que je vous l'ai répété hein. Mais il y a deux jours, Rhadamanthe m'a confié que Minos a fait un espèce de malaise, sans raison apparente.

\- Un malaise… ? répète encore le Grand Pope.

Ses yeux se posent sur Asmita dont le visage est particulièrement fermé, puis sur Avenir qui est devenu blême. Celui-ci lâche d'une voix blanche :

\- Il y a urgence ! Le Seigneur Aggelos a besoin d'aide et rapidement !

* * *

Le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin est encore calme. Le Dieu des Mers est debout, les mains dans le dos. L'air passablement contrarié, il lance un regard peu amène en direction du plafond d'eau en commentant :

\- Notre petite réunion ne va pas échapper à Zeus.

\- Grand bien lui fasse, rétorque Hadès à ses côtés. Même s'il nous espionne depuis son bassin, il n'osera pas intervenir.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il désigne d'un discret signe de tête le trône occupé actuellement par Cronos. Celui-ci ne bouge pas, les yeux fermés, il semble plongé dans une profonde méditation. Poséidon serre brièvement les poings, mécontent de voir son père s'accaparer ainsi sa place. Néanmoins, il préfère ne rien dire et ne pas le contrarier. A la place, il s'éloigne de quelques pas, en compagnie de son frère, et parle bas :

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée que nous acceptions son aide et la requête qui va avec ? Zeus va être furieux.

Le Maître des Enfers hausse un sourcil :

\- Ton fils est en danger et je sais que tu tiens à lui. Si je devais avoir des enfants, un jour, je sais que je remuerai ciel, terre, océans et dimensions pour le retrouver. Les états d'âme de Zeus seraient le cadet de mes soucis. Toutes les aides possibles, je les prendrais.

\- Certes… et je te remercie pour ton soutien. Cependant, nous avons déjà de l'aide, grâce à nos neveux et leurs amis. Celle de notre Père est optionnelle.

Avec un demi sourire, Hadès fait apparaitre deux coupes en cristal, emplies d'Ambroisie et en tend une à son frère des mers :

\- Crois-moi, même optionnelle, nous devons céder à sa requête.

Avec un soupire, Poséidon saisit le pied du verre. D'un geste de la main, il fait apparaitre deux fauteuils confortables, l'un en face de l'autre, dans lesquels ils prennent place :

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- S'il reste dans notre monde, Père va finir par s'ennuyer. Et je n'ai pas envie que la Terre devienne son terrain de jeux « anti-ennui ». Il ne la détruira pas, néanmoins il a le pouvoir de nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, le Seigneur des Océans reste silencieux et lui fait signe de préciser son idée.

\- Père est un homme de parole. S'il dit qu'il veut s'installer dans une autre dimension avec les autres Titans, qu'il promet de laisser la Terre tranquille si, en échange, on les laisse mener leur vie dans cet ailleurs… Je le crois.

Poséidon trempe les lèvres dans son breuvage, tout en réfléchissant.

\- Tu estimes que c'est dans notre intérêt à tous. Cronos aura sa liberté et nous laisserait en paix. Et nous, nous n'aurons plus à craindre de possibles menaces de sa part.

\- Tu as tout compris, acquiesce Hadès en levant son verre dans sa direction.

\- Zeus va nous en vouloir.

\- Probablement. Les Titans sont sous ma surveillance, j'ai la possibilité de les libérer en me passant de sa permission, et c'est ce que je ferai. Surtout que Cronos pourra également partir avec les siens, sans demander d'autorisation. Alors, bien sûr que notre cher petit frère va être furieux, mais encore une fois, que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Il ne va pas lancer une Guerre Sainte contre toi et moi, ça serait totalement idiot. Surtout si nous avons Albafica et Aiacos à nos côtés.

Le Dieu des Enfers sirote paisiblement son Ambroisie tandis que Poséidon pianote nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, son autre main tenant toujours sa coupe à moitié pleine. Au bout d'un moment, Hadès fait disparaitre la sienne, vide, d'un claquement de doigts et se cale confortablement contre son dossier, ses yeux gris-bleu observent attentivement le Maître des Océans :

\- Quelque chose te tracasse. Je ne t'ai pas bien convaincu vis-à-vis de Cronos et Zeus ?

\- Si, ce n'est pas ça le problème qui me préoccupe, répond Poséidon en faisant tourner le pied de son verre entre ses doigts.

\- Quel est-il dans ce cas ? On a encore un peu de temps avant que les jeunes nous rejoignent.

Croisant nonchalamment les jambes, Hadès laisse le temps à son frère de réfléchir. Ce dernier termine de boire le breuvage, avant de faire disparaitre la coupe à son tour.

\- L'attitude de Zeus, par rapport à Albafica m'inquiète.

Le Seigneur des Enfers arque un sourcil interrogateur :

\- A cause du fait qu'il a refusé de nous aider ?

\- Oui, mais pas uniquement. Asopos nourrit les mêmes méfiances que moi.

Un éclat de rire amusé échappe à Hadès :

\- Asopos déteste Zeus depuis que ce dernier a courtisé Egine. Il n'est pas très objectif quand quoi que ce soit concerne notre fr… D'accord, je me tais.

Toujours hilare, le Dieu ferme sa bouche tandis que Poséidon le foudroie d'un regard noir. Reprenant son sérieux, il reprend la parole un moment plus tard :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ?

Lissant du plat de la main les plis de sa tunique, le Seigneur des Mers baisse légèrement la voix :

\- Le pouvoir d'Albafica dépasse le sien. Je sais que mon fils n'a aucune envie de prendre sa place sur l'Olympe. Cependant, nous avons tous conscience qu'en théorie, il aurait la possibilité de le faire. Et notre frère ne peut pas l'ignorer.

\- Tu as raison, soupire Hadès d'un air pensif. Tu crains qu'il cherche à se débarrasser de ta progéniture ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il oserait aller jusque-là, ce serait trop risqué. Surtout qu'Aiacos est tout aussi concerné, sa puissance est techniquement équivalente à celle d'Albafica.

L'expression faciale de Poséidon indique clairement que le sort du Juge des Enfers lui passe largement au-dessus de la tête et que seul celui de son fiston compte à ses yeux. Amusé par cette constatation, Hadès parvient tout de même à rester sérieux et reprend la parole :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous resterons vigilants. Au moins, nous serons sûr que Zeus ne fera pas alliance avec Cronos, dans l'optique de virer Albafica, si nous arrivons à laisser partir notre Père. Pour le reste, nous verrons bien et nous aviserons en temps et en heure.

A peine a-t-il fini de parler qu'un portail dimensionnel s'ouvre non loin d'eux, livrant passage à Kanon, Saga, Asmita et Avenir. Au même moment, Sarpédon se téléporte sur les lieux en compagnie de ses trois frères ainés.

Les deux Dieux se lèvent et font disparaitre les fauteuils.

\- Parfait, commence le Dieu des Enfers. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

* * *

_**On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_


	23. Chapter 23

Deux heures se sont déjà écoulées dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Suivant les conseils d'Asmita, Saga se tient au centre d'un cercle composé de Poséidon tenant l'Orichalque dans ses mains, de Minos la moitié d'Albafica, d'Aiacos le frère d'Aggelos. Kanon se tient dos à dos avec son Jumeau, tout aussi concentré que lui. Quant aux autres, Rhadamanthe, Sarpédon, Avenir, Asmita et Cronos, ils se tiennent légèrement en retrait. Bien que le Titan soit très attentif au travail du Grand Pope.

Stressé par le besoin d'agir vite et l'intimidation d'être en compagnie de tant de Divinités, Saga a d'abord tenté trois tentatives qui se sont soldées par des échecs. Le Titan, très agacé, l'a réprimandé en lui disant de cesser de faire n'importe quoi et de se concentrer, l'accès à Anthéma ne pouvant se faire en seulement quelques secondes.

Depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, le silence règne sur le groupe, chacun est concentré sur l'objectif de trouver Albafica et à prêter son pouvoir au seul homme capable d'ouvrir un accès.

Les yeux mi-clos, Kanon fait de son mieux pour le seconder. Sous l'effort, ses bras sont en train de se couvrir d'écailles bleues.

Les paupières closes, les sourcils froncés, Saga focalise toute son attention sur le pouvoir des Dunamis et Cosmos qui l'entourent. Il sent l'Energie qui s'accumule autour de lui et entre ses mains, tandis qu'il cherche l'ouverture qui l'intéresse, à l'aveuglette. Le Gémeau a l'impression d'être en train de creuser un tunnel, à mains nues, dans une solide et imposante montagne, sans la moindre carte et sans repères. Et il n'a pas le droit de percer une sortie au mauvais endroit.

_Où es-tu, Albafica ?_

Malgré tout, il se sent avancer petit à petit, lentement. Trop lentement.

Frustré, il ouvre la bouche, sans perdre sa concentration :

\- Il manque quelque chose, mais j'ignore quoi. Je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie, néanmoins je me sens comme bloqué ou ralenti…

\- Même en puisant dans notre Energie ? s'enquiert son frère à mi-voix.

\- Oui. Ça aide, mais ça n'est pas suffisant.

\- Aggelos.

La voix sèche et agacée d'Aiacos a résonné, presque en écho, dans le Sanctuaire. Au même moment, le Grand Pope a brusquement l'impression d'avancer dans son tunnel. Il sursaute et parvient à garder son sang-froid de justesse pour ne pas perdre le fruit de leurs efforts communs. L'évènement n'a duré que quelques instants, il n'a pas échappé à Asmita qui comprend immédiatement :

\- Prononcez son nom Divin : Aggelos !

A nouveau, Saga a l'impression que ses mains transpercent mieux son « tunnel ».

\- Oui ! Ça fonctionne !

_Aggelos !_

Durant les minutes qui suivent, il entend les autres psalmodier le nom du Seigneur de la Création. Derrière ses paupières closes, le tunnel imaginaire semble devenir plus réel et plus tangibles. Ses mains ont beau être immobiles en réalité, il a l'impression de les voir creuser à toute vitesse dans la profondeur de la montagne. Jusqu'au moment où il devine qu'il est arrivé au bout. Il ne reste plus qu'une paroi à abattre.

_C'est là._

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'empare de toute l'Energie accumulée grâce aux autres, elle ressemble à un irradiant soleil. Sans hésiter, il envoie la boule de Cosmos et Dunamis contre le mur qu'il visualise.

Immédiatement, il entend certains pousser une exclamation. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, une imposante faille dimensionnelle est ouverte au milieu de la salle du trône du Maître des Océans.

Cronos y jette à peine un coup d'œil et lâche, sans la moindre émotion dans la voix :

\- La destination est atteinte.

\- Yahou ! Tu as réussi ! s'exclame Kanon en donnant une tape de félicitation dans le dos de Saga.

Hadès hoche la tête en observant le portail :

\- Beau travail, les jeunes. Maintenant, il faut décider qui se rend là-bas. Poséidon et moi ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous rendre en ce lieu, nous devons rester ici.

Levant le bras, Aiacos s'avance :

\- Moi, j'y vais. C'est chez moi et je veux dire à ce connard de Grelhart ma façon de penser.

\- Je viens également, annonce Sarpédon en le collant.

Déjà posté devant l'ouverture, les bras croisés et le menton fièrement levé, Minos arque un sourcil :

\- La question ne se pose même pas, je suis de la partie.

\- En ce qui me concerne, ma présence n'est pas nécessaire, déclare Asmita d'une voix douce. Mais vous trois, vous devez y aller.

Kanon, Saga et Avenir s'entre regardent en se sachant concernés par ses propos. Ce dernier est visiblement intrigué :

\- Pour les Jumeaux, je comprends. En tant que Descendants du Premier Dragon, leur présence peut être utile. Sans compter qu'il faudra bien que Saga puisse ouvrir un portail de retour, pour revenir ici. Mais pourquoi moi… ?

\- Tu es celui d'entre nous qui a le plus côtoyé Aggelos. Et même si ton chemin n'a que peu croisé celui de Grelhart, tu le connais mieux que nous et tu remarqueras peut-être des détails qui échapperont aux autres.

Pendant ce temps, Kanon se tourne vers Rhadamanthe et lui adresse un sourire en lui prenant une main :

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

Le Chef des Armées Infernales secoue négativement la tête :

\- En l'absence de Minos, je dois faire fonctionner Knossos.

Bien que déçu, le Dragon des Mers opine du chef pour montrer qu'il comprend.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe franchit l'accès vers Anthéma Doralis.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bonjour à tous. Le chapitre est publié avec un jour d'avance. en effet, j'ai un beug internet à la maison hahaha, et on ignore quand il sera réparé. Pour l'heure, j'utilise le partage des données du téléphone de mon père...qui ne sera pas là demain. Donc au lieu de vous faire mariner pendant un temps indéterminé, j'ai préféré publier avec un jour d'avance.**_

* * *

\- T'es sûr qu'on est bien à Anthéma… ?

Sceptique, Minos tourne la tête, observant les alentours. Tout est sec, aride et il n'y a pas le moindre signe de vie.

Tout aussi perplexe, Avenir s'est accroupit sur le sol et a ramassé une poignée de terre poussiéreuse.

\- Le Titan a confirmé, rappelle Saga qui n'en mène pas vraiment large. Mais j'avoue… je croyais que ce monde était paradisiaque. Ici, tout à l'air mort.

\- Est-ce qu'on est sur ton territoire ? s'enquiert Sarpédon en se tournant vers Aiacos.

L'air agacé, ce dernier secoue la tête :

\- Alors de un, oui on est sur Anthéma Doralis. De deux, non, nous ne sommes pas sur mon territoire.

Le Chevalier du futur lève les yeux vers lui en frottant ses paumes pour chasser la poussière. Minos, les mains sur les hanches, pivote vers son frère :

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Un long soupir échappe au Spectre du Garuda :

\- Ok, alors petit cours accéléré et mise au point générale. Anthéma Doralis est sous la gérance de deux Dieux Principaux : Moi et Aggelos. Tout du moins, nous avons été les premiers à vivre ici et c'est nous qui avons construit ce monde, à partir de ce que Chaos nous avait laissé. Au fil des années, la situation a évolué. J'ai dû me retrancher chez moi, dans ma forteresse pour diverses raisons, tandis que la Création devenait quasiment le chef exclusif du monde au complet. Il est aimé, adoré, idolâtré, respecté et toutes les conneries du même genre. Ici, nous ne sommes pas chez nous et les choses fonctionnent différemment. Ainsi, vous devez comprendre que le peuple Anthémien n'a aucune noirceur en lui. Ils ne connaissent pas les émotions négatives, ils n'ont pas peur, ils ne sont pas menteurs, ni hypocrites. Ils ont leur libre arbitre, je le précise, ce ne sont pas des petits pantins, nous ne les contrôlons pas, nous ne les influençons pas. Ils sont nés avec une bonté d'âme. D'une certaine manière, on peut dire qu'ils sont « purs ». Des vrais petits anges. Ils naissent, vivent et meurent en toute quiétude. Et ils ne peuvent pas déclencher de maladies, à moins de s'aventurer chez moi. C'est ainsi que nous avons équilibré les choses ici. Mon territoire, lui, est purement négatif. Je suis négatif. Si je côtoie trop longtemps quelqu'un vivant ici, je risque de le rendre malade et de le tuer. Mes terres, judicieusement nommées « Les Terres Noires » sont littéralement un condensé de maladies et d'impuretés en tout genre.

Les sourcils haussés, Kanon prend la parole :

\- Et ça marche ? Genre, la notion de Bien et de Mal existent bien ici, il a juste fallu faire du « Mal » un territoire et ça suffit pour garder un équilibre ? Je suis impressionné ! C'est génial comme idée.

Un sourire dangereux étire les lèvres d'Aiacos dont les yeux s'allument brièvement d'un éclat rouge :

\- Tente l'expérience de vivre seul sur les Terres Noires et revient me dire que c'est une bonne idée, Lézard Aquatique.

Le Gémeau referme la bouche sans rien ajouter.

\- Tu as l'air de te souvenir de pas mal de choses, commente Minos en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Le Juge hausse nonchalamment les épaules :

\- Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe, des choses me reviennent plus ou moins naturellement.

Avenir se redresse en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon.

Attentif aux explications fournies par Aiacos, Saga reprend la parole :

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, le départ d'Aggelos a entraîné des graves conséquences. Je suppose que son pouvoir bénéfique a fini par s'estomper au fur et à mesure.

\- A petite échelle, il suffit d'imaginer Alba loin de la Villa pendant trop longtemps. Malgré nos soins, son jardin finirait par dépérir lentement, mais surement, commente Sarpédon.

\- Exact, approuve le Garuda. C'est pareil, à une échelle bien plus importante ici. Maintenant, on y va.

Il se met en route sans hésitation, l'air de savoir parfaitement où il va. Le reste du groupe lui emboite docilement le pas, personne n'ayant envie de se retrouver perdu en territoire inconnu alors qu'ils doivent mener une opération de sauvetage.

La poussière soulevée par leurs déplacements fait éternuer Kanon. Saga lui lance immédiatement un léger regard inquiet, sans faire le moindre commentaire toutefois.

\- Dans mon futur, Grelhart a estimé qu'Anthéma Doralis était irrécupérable, rappelle Avenir d'une voix pensive. Si le monde entier est dans cet état, en un sens je comprends sa folie. D'ici vingt ans, les choses sont certainement pires.

\- Vingt ans pour nous. Le temps ne s'écoule pas tout à fait pareil entre ici et la Terre. Grosso modo, une journée chez nous, c'est environs trois-quatre jours ici, intervient Aiacos.

\- Même ! renchérit Minos. Dans vingt ou quarante ans, que ce soit pire ou non, c'est pas une raison pour vouloir détruire la Terre afin de construire sa « nouvelle » Anthéma. C'est de l'abus total !

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres de Sarpédon, les yeux pétillants, il avance en tournant la tête vers le Griffon :

\- Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que c'est le lot de tous les fous meurtriers de l'Histoire. On ne peut pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu sauver ce qu'il peut.

\- Mais on peut lui reprocher sa façon de faire, complète le Grand Pope.

Le Chevalier du futur reprend la parole :

\- Sans compter qu'il a fini par perdre le contrôle puisque la Destruction a fini par le tuer…

\- Je l'ai tué, j'ai perdu les pédales, j'ai massacré tout le monde, blablabla… Changez de disque ! gronde Aiacos. De toute façon, ce n'est plus moi la cible, ok ? C'est Alba.

Le silence retombe sur le groupe pendant un moment.

Les sourcils froncés, en pleine réflexion, Minos finit par donner un coup de pied dans un caillou :

\- D'ailleurs… Désolé, Aiacos, si le sujet te déplait, mais j'ai une question par rapport au futur d'où vient Avenir.

Le Juge répond par un grommellement contrarié. Sarpédon accélère pour se mettre à son niveau et glisse sa main dans la sienne en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Il sent immédiatement son amant se détendre à son contact.

Le Chevalier du Bélier tourne la tête vers le Griffon en lui adressant un regard interrogateur :

\- Oui ?

\- Quand Grelhart a pris le contrôle de Lucéma, est-ce qu'il a attaqué notre monde dans la foulée ?

-… Oui.

Kanon sursaute en comprenant où veut en venir Minos et s'écrie :

\- C'est vrai ça ! On n'a essuyé aucune attaque avec Alba ! Ils ne sont pas restés chez nous, ils sont partis pour venir ici ! Donc ça confirme que les plans ont été modifiés.

Aiacos roule des yeux :

\- C'est logique puisque nos pouvoirs sont différents. Pour ne pas dire totalement contraire.

\- Dans ce cas, ça veut dire quoi ? reprend le Dragon des Mers. Qu'au lieu de détruire chez nous, ils reconstruisent ici ?

Le rouquin fronce les sourcils tout en réfléchissant :

\- Eh bien… ça me parait probable, oui. En un sens, c'est mieux, non ?

\- En théorie, sûrement, décrète sèchement Minos. Le problème, c'est que c'est toujours ce Grelhart qui reste à l'origine du projet et que, d'après Aiacos, il n'a pas hésité un seul instant à enlever Albafica de force ! Excusez-moi, mais cette attitude ne me dit rien qui vaille ! Ce mec semble tout sauf fréquentable.

_Et s'il était clean, mon Lien de Moitié ne me signalerait pas que mon Poisson ne va pas bien du tout. _

En tête du groupe, sa main tenant toujours celle de son amant, Sarpédon lève la tête vers Aiacos :

\- M'en veux pas de poser la question, mais nous sommes en train de traverser un territoire complètement mort, chuchote-il. Comment sais-tu que c'est le manque d'influence d'Alba et non ton territoire qui se serait étendu ?

Le Garuda baisse les yeux vers lui, apparemment les questions posées par ce dernier ne semblent pas le contrarier.

\- Je le sens. C'est juste mort. Celle de chez moi dégagent une forme d'Energie négative, des effluves, et il y a une forme de vie destructrice puisque même des plantes poussent.

\- Des plantes ?

\- Des orties, des ronces et des plantes carnivores, ricane le Spectre. Certainement pas des roses, des muguets et des pissenlits.

\- Oh…

Attentif, Sarpédon observe les alentours et hoche la tête pour lui-même. Il n'y a effectivement aucun pouvoir en circulation ici. Ni vie, ni mort. Juste rien.

Ils avancent toujours, durant plus d'une demi-heure. Alors que le rouquin s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Aiacos s'ils arrivent bientôt à la destination voulue, il sent soudain quelque chose qui se modifie dans l'air.

_Non, c'est pas un truc qui change. C'est nous qui venons de passer sur un autre territoire…_

Son ressenti lui indique que de l'Energie est à l'œuvre ici et qu'elle n'est pas positive. Il reconnait, de façon imperceptible, celle de son amant.

Au moment où il finit de se faire cette réflexion, il doit s'arrêter devant un imposant mur de ronces qui leur bloque la route et qui semble s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Le contourner prendrait certainement des heures entières. Et passer au-dessus est tout bonnement inenvisageable.

Instinctivement, Saga agite la main devant son nez, la mine quelque peu écœurée :

\- L'air est passablement… lourd… ici. Et plein d'hostilité. Où tu nous as amené ?

\- Chez moi, répond Aiacos. Avant de foncer tête baissée, nous devons nous poser et réfléchir. Et au moins, nous serons sûrs que personne ne viendra nous déranger.

Un bras passé autour des épaules de Sarpédon, il lève la voix pour être entendu par tout le groupe :

\- Gardez vos mains dans vos poches, restez collés les uns aux autres et vous arriverez peut-être en vie jusqu'à Zanbaât.

\- Charmant… souffle Minos.

Sans hésiter, le Garuda s'avance droit sur le mur de ronces qui s'écarte immédiatement sur son passage.

Mal à l'aise, les autres lui emboitent le pas, serrés les uns aux autres, peu rassurés par cet endroit inquiétant.

La végétation épineuse se referme sans bruit derrière eux.

Au bout de dix minutes de traversée, les ronces cèdent la place à un terrain sec et imprégné d'un pouvoir négatif qui semble vouloir jaillir à tout moment hors du sol. Au milieu se dresse une imposante forteresse en basalte noire.

Sans ralentir l'allure, ils traversent la zone séparant les ronces du bâtiment, en marchant dans les pas d'Aiacos, puis montent les marches de l'entrée.

Les portes de Zanbaât s'ouvrent, sans un bruit, pour les laisser entrer.

A peine sont-ils tous dans les lieux que les battants se referment tandis que des torches s'allument le long des murs, les flammes étant d'un violent rouge vif.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez circuler comme chez vous. Evitez juste de toucher les trucs que vous ne connaissez pas, annonce Aiacos.

Minos s'éloigne de son côté, tandis que Sarpédon – le plus curieux de tous – s'éloigne dans une autre direction.

Préférant ne pas s'écarter les uns des autres, Avenir, Saga et Kanon restent ensemble en entrant dans la première pièce qui se présente à eux.

Les murs en pierres noires les mettent terriblement mal à l'aise. Ils ne peuvent qu'admirer cependant le mobilier en marbre noir, décoré avec goût de pierres précieuses scintillantes. Il leur apparaitre clairement que d'autres meubles sont construits dans des matériaux totalement inconnus sur Terre. Les sourcils froncés, Kanon passe un doigt sur une étagère dont l'aspect ressemble à de la pierre, mais à la texture rappelant celle du bois :

\- Aucune poussière… remarque-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ! réalise son frère. Ça ne sent ni le renfermé, ni la poussière, ni la moisissure, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre !

\- C'est la demeure d'un Dieu, leur lance Minos en passant dans le couloir. Vous croyez vraiment que ça peut sentir le renfermé comme ça ?

Il continue son chemin.

Les Jumeaux et Avenir s'entreregardent.

\- N'empêche, c'est flippant aussi, marmonne le Dragon des Mers en croisant les bras. On dirait que l'endroit a été quitté la veille, alors que ça fait des siècles.

Le Grand Pope se dirige vers la porte fenêtre la plus proche et l'ouvre sans difficulté :

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous ne sommes pas dans notre élément, c'est clair.

Il s'avance sur le balcon-terrasse, bientôt rejoint par le Chevalier du futur et par Kanon. Celui-ci pousse un petit soupir de soulagement :

\- On est mieux à l'extérieur que dedans…Au moins, j'ai l'impression de mieux respirer.

\- Rien ne nous empêche de rester ici, déclare Avenir en s'appuyant sur la rambarde en marbre noir. Nous sommes peut-être un peu trop sensibles pour rester à l'intérieur.

Il observe les alentours visibles depuis leur point de vue. Ils aperçoivent effectivement d'autres végétaux menaçant ici et là, véritable forêt qui isole la forteresse du reste du monde.

Depuis une toute autre fenêtre, à l'étage supérieur, Minos, lui, a remarqué les vestiges d'un chemin encore visible entre les ronces et les plantes carnivores. Son regard perçant suit le tracé de cette route.

\- La nuit va tomber, annonce Aiacos en le rejoignant. Il vaut mieux qu'on se repose et on avisera demain matin. Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Le Griffon fait signe que non.

\- Ok. Il y a une chambre au fond du couloir, à droite, si tu veux dormir un peu.

\- D'accord. Merci, répond Minos distraitement.

Le Garuda plisse les yeux en l'observant brièvement, puis sort de la pièce. Il croise Sarpédon et lui adresse un sourire :

\- Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ? Je dois vérifier un truc.

Le rouquin hoche la tête en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis continue son exploration, les yeux pétillants comme ceux d'un enfant qui découvre qu'on l'a amené dans un parc d'attraction. Amusé, Aiacos le suit du regard, puis s'éloigne vers un escalier secret.

L'oreille tendue, Minos est toujours collé à la fenêtre. Sans bouger, il attend patiemment que ses cadets soient partis de l'étage pour se décider à tourner la tête. La pièce où il se trouve est une bibliothèque. Il se dirige vers les rayonnages les plus proches, puis étudie le dos des livres. L'alphabet lui est inconnu, mélange d'idéogrammes asiatique, de caractères sémitiques qui ne sont pas sans rappeler l'hébreu, l'égyptien et l'arabe… Il a l'impression de voir toutes les langues antiques réunies en une seule. Sur certains mots, il a même l'impression de voir de l'elfique, comme dans la trilogie du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ qu'Aiacos l'a forcé à regarder lorsque la dernière Guerre Sainte se préparait.

Le Griffon observe les étagères avec attention, puis le grand bureau éclairé par les torches à l'éclat rouge. Il s'avance vers ce dernier et ouvre les tiroirs. Satisfait, il extirpe une carte du plus grand et l'étale devant lui.

Les lieux sont bien entendu écrits avec l'incompréhensible alphabet Anthémien, néanmoins il demeure facile de comprendre ce qu'il voit. La forteresse noire d'Aiacos est on ne peut plus visible sur cette carte et il voit, tracé avec précision, le chemin qu'il a entraperçu dans les ronces. Les villages sont indiqués. Et le palais d'Aggelos également.

Hochant la tête pour lui-même, Minos entreprend de mémoriser la carte.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée !_**

**_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine _**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Un petit chapitre, en vendredi 11 septembre. Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Confortablement installés sur la terrasse en hauteur, les Gémeaux et Avenir discutent pour passer le temps.

La nuit est tombée, mais aucun d'eux n'a envie de dormir dans ce lieu inconnu et inquiétant.

Adossé contre le mur, juste à côté de la fenêtre ouverte, Saga soupire :

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte qu'on aille plutôt sur le territoire d'Albafica. Ici, je ne me sens vraiment pas très bien, je dois l'avouer.

\- Pareil… marmonne Kanon installé à califourchon sur la rambarde.

Avenir sourit, accoudé à côté de lui :

\- C'est normal. Le territoire de la Destruction n'est pas fait pour être accueillant. Il peut même être mortel aux Anthémiens qui restent trop longtemps dans le secteur.

Le Dragon des Mers hausse un sourcil :

\- T'es en train de dire qu'on risque nos vies juste en restant ici ?

Après un moment de réflexion, il ajoute d'une voix pensive :

\- Est-ce que ça fait de nous des héros malgré nous ?

Saga lève les yeux au ciel à cette réflexion.

Avec un sourire, le Chevalier du futur répond :

\- Nous sommes moins purs que les Anthémiens. Les humains de notre Terre ont tous une part d'ombre, même infime, en eux. Ça suffira à nous préserver quelques jours, mais il vaut mieux qu'on évite de rester ici plus d'une semaine, au risque d'en mourir, effectivement.

Constatant que les deux frères l'écoutent avec attention, il continue :

\- Et puis, le sang du Dragon Originel coulent dans vos veines à tous les deux. Une créature façonnée par Aggelos en personne. Par conséquent, une partie de vous rejette d'instinct tout ce qui est en lien avec le pouvoir de Lucéma.

Kanon hoche machinalement la tête en regardant sa main droite. Il a appris à contrôler l'apparition et l'étendue des écailles bleues sur sa peau. Mais depuis qu'ils ont traversé le mur de ronces, il sent que son pouvoir dresse automatiquement des défenses. Son avant-bras et le dos de sa main sont totalement bleus, comme une étrange mitaine à la fois souple et solide comme le roc.

\- Tu en sais des choses, commente le Grand Pope.

Un air modeste s'affiche sur les traits d'Avenir qui baisse légèrement la tête :

\- Oh… c'est juste que le Seigneur Aggelos nous a parlé de beaucoup de choses, quand il en avait l'occasion. Ça nous aidait à voir plus clair dans certaines situations… Et j'ai déjà vu Kanon se transformer instinctivement en Dragon pour protéger la Création, alors que Lucéma n'allait pas tarder à approcher.

Le Dragon des Mers lui jette un coup d'œil, sans rien dire. Il sent le regard de Saga se poser sur sa personne, mais son Jumeau s'abstient également de faire le moindre commentaire sur le sujet, préférant afficher un sourire en disant :

\- Comme quoi, Asmita a bien fait de t'encourager à nous accompagner !

Immédiatement, Kanon saute sur l'occasion :

\- Ah, tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble, toi et lui ?

Le Grand Pope écarquille les yeux, ses joues rougissent tandis qu'il bafouille :

\- J… J'vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- A d'autres ! s'exclame son frère en descendant de son perchoir. Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ? Quand il est n'est pas fourré dans ton bureau du quatorzième étage, il squatte notre suite du troisième ! Et, quand je suis arrivé hier pour t'aider à t'entraîner, on m'a dit que tu étais au huitième étage. Or, dans cet Hôtel, le huitième c'est le sien.

Le Grand Pope garde la bouche fermée, le teint devenant de plus en plus rouge. L'autre Gémeau s'accroupit devant lui, guilleret :

\- Et tu crois que j'ai pas vu ses affaires rangées ici et là dans ton bureau et dans ta chambre ?

Surpris par la tournure de la conversation, mais malgré tout amusé, Avenir reste à sa place pour ne pas se mêler des affaires des deux frères.

Evitant le regard de Kanon, Saga détourne la tête en émettant un grognement incompréhensible. Ne voulant visiblement pas lâcher l'affaire, le Dragon des Mers lui tapote le genou :

\- Est-ce que je dois en conclure que ce cher Chevalier de la Vierge n'est plus vierge ?

\- KANON ! s'exclame instantanément le Grand Pope avec un air scandalisé.

Hilare, l'intéressé roule de rire par terre :

\- Ok, ok.. fait-il essoufflé. Elle était beaucoup trop facile, celle-là !

Une fois son hilarité quelque peu estompée, il reprend :

\- Non, plus sérieusement, ça fait combien de temps, vous deux ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!

En silence, toujours avachit par terre, Kanon l'observe un moment. Il finit par se redresse, le visage réellement sérieux et vient s'assoir juste à côté de lui. Son ton n'a plus rien de moqueur lorsqu'il ouvre à nouveau la bouche :

\- Toi et moi, on n'a jamais parlé de ces choses-là, avant, commence-t-il d'une voix plus basse. Quand on vivait tous les deux, on n'a jamais envisagé les histoires de cœur. Tu passais ton temps à t'entraîner, puis à être studieux pour devenir le prochain Grand Pope, ou alors tu partais en mission pour Athéna. Et ton peu de temps libre restant, tu le passais avec moi.

Saga tourne la tête vers lui et l'observe sans piper mot.

\- Quant à moi… continue le Dragon des Mers en soupirant, le simple fait de rester caché et enfermé dans nos appartements m'ôtait la simple idée de rencontrer quelqu'un, un jour. Je n'osais même pas rêver à cette possibilité.

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel sombre. Un instant, le jeune homme reste perturbé en ne reconnaissant pas les constellations habituelles, avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne sont pas chez eux.

\- Tout ça pour dire… Je ne connais pas beaucoup Asmita, même si je l'ai davantage côtoyé ces derniers jours. Mais il a l'air d'être un mec bien. Et si tu es heureux avec lui, ça me suffit.

Pendant un moment, Saga ne dit rien. Son frère a raison, ils n'ont jamais pris le temps d'aborder le sujet des histoires de coeur. Et entendre son Jumeau se confier à nouveau à lui, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis qu'il l'a jeté au Cap Sounion, lui donne la sensation d'être revenu des années en arrière, quand ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher l'un à l'autre.

-… merci, finit-il par souffler à court d'idée. Et toi… ? Tu es avec Rhadamanthe, pas vrai ? J'ai entendu des rumeurs et j'avais des soupçons… Je vous ai vu, avant qu'on parte.

Un sourire attendri fleurit sur les lèvres du Dragon des Mers qui se souvient s'être pendu au cou du Chef des Armées d'Hadès pour l'embrasser longuement, au moment de partir. La nuit dissimule ses joues qui se teintent légèrement de rouge :

-…hm… oui.

Chassant une poussière imaginaire sur son genou, le Grand Pope hoche la tête :

\- Je ne te cache pas que ça m'a surpris. Je sais que depuis l'instauration de la Paix, les trois armées divines se lient beaucoup d'amitié, sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à ça… surtout venant de toi. Attention, ce n'est pas un reproche !

\- J'espère bien ! grommelle son Jumeau en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Aïe. Tu es heureux avec lui ?

\- Il fait ressortir le meilleur de moi-même. Je me sens à ma place, à ses côtés.

Saga ressent un certain soulagement s'abattre sur lui. Il n'a plus besoin de se soucier de son frère, ce dernier est à présent apte à se gérer réellement tout seul. Et c'est une joie de savoir qu'il est content avec son mec.

\- Et il baise comme un dieu, ronronne le Dragon des Mers.

\- KANON !

L'éclat de rire du Gémeau résonne dans toute la forteresse noire.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**_

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, Sarpédon est passé d'un étage à l'autre, d'une pièce à la suivante, laissant ses pas le guider au hasard de Zanbaât. Ses doigts frôlent parfois un meuble en passant, caressent les joyaux incrustés ici et là. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ces Terres Noires regorgent de pierres précieuses.

_De la beauté au cœur de la noirceur et des malédictions._

Les rubis sont les plus présents dans la demeure, même s'il a pu également trouver quelques émeraudes, des diamants aussi gros que sa main et un rare saphir.

Poussant une porte au hasard, il tombe dans une salle presque vide, à l'exception d'une magnifique sculpture. Le côté droit est taillé dans un saphir de taille humaine et sa silhouette n'est pas sans rappeler celle d'Aggelos tenant son Sceptre Divin. Dos à lui, taillée dans un rubis tout aussi énorme, Lucéma est reconnaissable. Tous deux ont beau ne pas se faire face, aucune hostilité ne semble les habiter. Chacun a ramené un bras légèrement en arrière et tient la main de l'autre.

_Ça devait être au début, quand Equilibre s'est scindé en deux. _

Fasciné, le rouquin fait le tour de la double statue, impressionné par le réalisme des traits. Il s'attendrait presque à les voir soudain s'animer, à entendre leurs bijoux cliqueter et leurs habits voleter dans une brise.

Cette pièce a beau l'air d'être aussi intacte que les autres, il sent bien qu'elle n'a été que très peu visitée à l'époque où Lucéma vivait en ces lieux.

Quelque peu troublé, Sarpédon continue sa visite. Comme obéissant soudain à un pressentiment, il traverse plusieurs couloirs sans s'arrêter et sans ouvrir de portes, descend des escaliers, traverse un couloir dérobé, et finit par pousser un nouveau battant qui donne sur une petite cour intérieure. Une pierre tombale se dresse au centre. Retenant presque son souffle, Sarpédon avance jusqu'à elle et fait face à l'inscription. Il s'accroupit et ses doigts se posent sur les caractères Anthémien gravés dans le marbre noir et or. Ecrits par Lucéma, il en est certain. L'alphabet de ce monde a beau lui être inconnu, une part de lui sait très bien quel nom est marqué là.

_Sarpédon._

\- Ton homologue Anthémien.

Le rouquin tourne la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Aiacos semble surgir des ombres de sa forteresse et s'approche de lui, l'air nonchalant :

\- Le seul à être venu me voir et à avoir découvert que je n'étais pas si monstrueux que ça.

\- Comment est-il mort… ?

Le Spectre soupire en levant le visage vers le ciel :

\- Il est resté trop longtemps ici. Aucun Anthémien ne survit longtemps lorsqu'il s'expose à l'Energie Négative de cet endroit, tu sais. Mais même conscient des risques, il venait me voir. D'abord, c'était une fois par mois, puis une par semaine. A force, il est tombé malade et nous savions que c'était irrémédiable. Alors, sur les dernières semaines de sa vie, il est resté ici, avec moi, pour en profiter un maximum.

Sarpédon observe à nouveau la tombe :

\- Irrémédiable ? répète-il. Albafica ne pouvait pas… ?

Le visage d'Aiacos s'assombrit :

\- Même lui n'aurait rien pu faire. De toute façon, j'étais une épine dans le divin pied parfait de sa Seigneurerie la Création. Il passait ici de temps en temps, juste pour s'assurer que ses parfaits petits sujets ne s'approchaient pas de moi.

Le rouquin se redresse et se tourne vers lui. Il affiche un sourire compatissant :

\- Ça devait être compliqué à vivre. Vous étiez en parfaite opposition, je suppose que vous n'auriez jamais pu vous entendre. La solitude devait être terrible pour toi, mais on ne peut pas non plus lui reprocher d'avoir voulu garder les gens en vie.

L'expression du Juge s'adoucit, il pose une main sur la joue du rouquin en hochant la tête :

\- Tu es dans le vrai et la théorie est juste. En pratique, c'était invivable. Et à l'époque, je ne percevais pas les choses de la façon que tu décris. Pour moi, à nous deux, nous maintenions une forme d'Equilibre, à l'instar du Yin et du Yang. Je ne voyais en lui qu'un petit Prince gâté, choyé par ses deux amants et bêtement idolâtré par le peuple.

Stupéfait, Sarpédon entrouvre les lèvres en clignant des yeux :

\- Quoi ? Tu as dit « deux amants » ?

Furtif, Aiacos lui vole un baiser, puis se met à ricaner :

\- Ouais ! Ses deux bras droits avec qui il s'envoyait en l'air. Les homologues Anthémiens de Zeus et Minos. Ça te la coupe, hein ? Tu t'attendais pas à ça ?

\- De Zeus ?!

Sous le coup de la surprise, le rouquin imagine soudain le Père des Dieux en train de partager son lit avec Albafica. Dérangé par cette idée, il la relègue au fond de son esprit tandis que les pièces du puzzle s'emboitent dans son esprit.

\- C'est donc bien ça, il existait un Minos ici ! J'avais un soupçon, mais…

Il s'interrompt, ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur la pierre tombale, avant de revenir sur Aiacos qui le dévisage en silence.

\- Tu n'as pas encaissé la mort de ton seul ami et tu es allé assassiner Minos, c'est ça… ?

Un rictus étire les lèvres du Juge qui approuve d'un hochement de menton :

\- Bien vu. J'étais jaloux et furieux de constater que je ne pouvais même pas garder _une_ personne à mes côtés, tandis qu'Aggelos batifolait joyeusement. J'ai voulu lui apprendre la douleur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Et ne te leurre pas, si j'avais pu buter son Zeus dans la foulée, je l'aurais fait.

Pensif, le rouquin acquiesce alors que le puzzle termine de se mettre en place :

\- Vous vous êtes alors battus et votre affrontement vous a mené jusqu'à la Terre où vous êtes finalement morts…

\- Tu as tout compris.

Aiacos pose une main sur la pierre tombale en soupirant. Sarpédon reste silencieux un long moment, avant de glisser ses doigts dans les siens.

Le rire de Kanon résonne soudain quelque part dans la forteresse, les arrachant de leurs pensées.

\- Sarpy, y'a un truc que je ne t'ai pas dit, reprend le Juge en s'asseyant au sol.

Le concerné vient se blottir contre lui en lui faisant signe de continuer.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails, mais j'ai découvert que c'est moi qui t'ai bloqué aux Enfers. Je suis désolé…

\- Oh.

Sa révélation ne semble pas arracher plus de réaction que ça au rouquin.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? « Oh » ?

\- Si tu attends des reproches, c'est raté, rétorque Sarpédon. Je me doute bien que ce n'était pas volontaire… alors je ne t'en veux pas.

Même s'il s'y attendait, ses propos rassurent énormément le Juge qui se sent instantanément soulagé d'un poids.

La joue appuyée contre son épaule, Sarpédon reprend :

\- Je te trouve assez serein, depuis quelques temps. Il y a quelques jours à peine, tu maintenais de la distance, tu étais sur les nerfs, tu cherchais à m'éloigner de toi. En un sens, tu semblais même attendre qu'on te tue. Depuis, tes souvenirs ont l'air de revenir petit à petit, tu me parles de ton passé comme si tu en étais détaché. Pourtant, tu aurais de quoi avoir peur, avec tout ce dont tu te souviens. Peur de perdre le contrôle, de nous tuer… mais non, tu es…incroyablement zen.

Un petit rire anime Aiacos. Il passe une main dans les cheveux roux :

\- Céder à la panique ne m'a pas aidé. Ce qui m'a fait du bien, c'est que tu sois venu me parler.

En souriant, il dépose un baiser dans la chevelure flamboyante tandis que ses doigts descendent pour caresser le dos de son amant :

\- Lucéma était seul. Moi, non. J'ai une famille et je l'ai côtoyée durant des siècles, assez longtemps pour savoir aujourd'hui que ma présence auprès d'eux ne leur est pas fatale.

Ses bras se resserrent davantage autour de lui tandis qu'il souffle :

\- Et toi, Sarpy, tu m'as donné quelque chose qui me manquait à Anthéma : de l'espoir.

L'intéressé redresse la tête.

Ils échangent un long baiser plein de tendresse.

Le Juge appuie ensuite son front contre le sien et ferme les yeux en parlant à voix basse :

\- Je fais table rase du passé. Les choses se sont naturellement équilibrées.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ici, j'étais terriblement seul, considéré comme le pestiféré, tandis qu'Aggelos était entouré et vénéré. Quand nous sommes morts, la toute petite part divine qui a subsisté de nous a voulu se réincarner, même si, bien entendu, aucun de nous n'en avait conscience jusqu'à récemment. J'ai réussi mon incarnation du premier coup. Alors ok, les siècles passés ont été compliqués, il n'empêche que Rhadi et Minou m'épaulaient, travaillaient à mes côtés et qu'Hadès nous prenait en considération. Et avec la venue des Guerres Saintes, j'ai pu être violent, destructeur et sanglant sans que ça ne dérange mon camp.

Sarpédon l'écoute avec attention :

\- Oui, je vois. Tu t'es senti existé, tu pouvais faire ce qui te plaisait, tout en ayant des frères. Tu t'es senti à ta place.

\- Ouais. J'ignore en fait jusqu'à quel point la part de nous qui a survécu avait une conscience… Il y en avait forcément pour nourrir ce projet de réincarnation. Et Aggelos a foiré la sienne. Il est peut-être plus facile de renaître destructeur que parfait, ricane Aiacos.

\- Milétos est une tentative ratée, j'en étais sûr !

\- Yep ! Il a réussi à donner le corps, mais pas la personnalité qu'il fallait. Cette Conscience subsistante devait déjà être bien affaiblie et cet échec l'a presque mise K.O. Du coup, tandis que moi je menais ma barque, lui – du moins ce qu'il en restait – est resté seul et faible pendant des siècles.

Le Juge se redresse en aidant Sarpédon à faire de même :

\- Et quand Albafica est né, il a été jeté comme un déchet dans une roseraie empoisonnée où il a vécu à l'écart du monde. Vivant seul avec Lugonis des Poissons qu'il a fini par perde. Elevé pour être de la chair à canon pour l'armée d'Athéna et devant éviter les autres à cause de son sang toxique. Pas très glorieux comme existence.

\- Et tu adores constater qu'il en a bavé, remarque Sarpédon avec amusement. Malgré tout, on est content de voir comment les choses ont évol… c'est pas Minos ça ?

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Aiacos remarque qu'un Griffon blanc vient de décoller de l'une des terrasses de sa forteresse et s'éloigne à tire d'ailes.

\- Si… Il va surement faire un tour d'horizon.

\- Ou tenter de trouver Albafica.

Ils observent le point blanc qui s'éloigne dans la nuit. Tous deux savent que leur frère peut se montrer relativement prudent, ils ne s'inquiètent pas vraiment.

\- Il a été plus patient que je ne le pensais… A sa place, je serai déjà parti, commente Aiacos.

\- Tu crois qu'il nous ramène Albafica pour le petit déjeuner demain ?

Passant son bras autour des épaules de Sarpédon, Aiacos l'entraine à l'intérieur :

\- A mon avis, ça ne va pas être aussi facile.

* * *

_**On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour un chapitre plutot (très) gros !**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Et hop ! Installez vous, c'est un gros chapitre ce coup-ci !**_

* * *

Avec une impression de déjà vue, Minos survole Anthéma. Ses puissantes ailes de Griffon battent régulièrement l'air, sans bruit.

_Je passe mon temps à le chercher quand il se fait kidnapper comme un bleu._

Il suit vaguement le chemin qu'il a aperçut depuis le balcon. Le sentier disparait parfois de sa vue, perdu au milieu des champs de ronces, mais il arrive toujours à le retrouver en se fiant à la carte qu'il a réussi à mémoriser.

Tout est désert durant un long moment. Le territoire d'Aiacos est plus grand que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Brusquement, les orties cessent de border le chemin, les ronces et les plantes carnivores disparaissent et Minos sente nettement l'air s'alléger autour de lui.

_Ouf, je crois que j'ai quitté la zone qui le concerne, c'est tout de suite moins oppressant. Mais c'est pas vraiment plus engageant par ici…_

Son regard perçant passe rapidement sur la route détruite, totalement impraticable. Les villages sont déserts, il n'y a pas le moindre signe de vie.

Par acquis de conscience, Minos finit par descendre et se pose au hasard dans l'un d'eux.

Les pavés de la place principale se déboitent sous ses pattes. Tout en faisant attention aux endroits où il passe, le Griffon blanc inspecte les alentours.

Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour se faire un compte rendu assez précis : les points d'eau sont asséchés, les jardins et potagers sont morts, les routes partent en morceaux. Certaines maisons se sont effondrées, d'autres sont sur le point de suivre le même exemple.

_Et tellement désert que c'est à se demander si les Anthémiens sont encore en vie…_

Son inspection terminée, il reprend son envol.

_Ça m'étonnerait quand même que Grelhart soit le seul glandu survivant. Et Alba est forcément quelque part aussi._

Le paysage mort devient presque lassant, au point qu'il manque de tomber en plein vol de surprise en survolant un chemin indemne menant à un village encore en ruine.

_Trop de contraste d'un coup… Un côté est parfaitement nickel et brusquement c'est moche. Ou plus exactement, tout est foutu et brusquement le sentier est rénové._

Un frémissement parcourt ses plumes. De la même façon qu'il a senti à quel moment il a quitté le territoire de la Destruction, il sent soudain un nouveau pouvoir flotter dans l'air, alors qu'il plane au-dessus de la route intacte.

_C'est l'œuvre d'Alba. Je le sens. Son Energie est partout…_

Quelque peu surpris, il suit cette nouvelle piste et découvre un nouveau village, entièrement reconstruit. Et cette fois, la vie grouille. Les habitants discutent entre eux, passent d'un bâtiment à l'autre, reviennent avec de l'eau, ramassent des fruits et légumes…

Sans s'arrêter, prenant de l'altitude pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer, il poursuit sa route, découvrant de nouveaux endroits totalement remis à neuf.

_C'est pas juste un coup de peinture sur les maisons…c'est… incroyable._

Les parfums flottent dans l'air, légers et agréables. Les brises apportent avec elle les odeurs de nourriture et les échos de bavardages d'un peuple heureux. L'herbe est verte, les rivières chantent, les fleurs colorées parsèment délicatement les lieux différents qu'il survole.

_Il y a cinq minutes, j'étais en pleine misère et là nous nageons en pleine tranquillité, limite en pleine perfection._

La différence est si frappante que ça en est presque effrayant.

Minos comprend à cet instant à quel point Anthéma ressemblait bien à un Paradis. Leurs Champs Elysées ont l'air à peine potable en comparaison. Ici, tout respire la tranquillité, la joie de vivre. Chaque senteur est un délice, chaque couleur ravie les yeux. Les bruits qu'il entend sont tranquilles, apaisants... Les quelques cris de villageois qu'il perçoit parfois sont des appels à acheter de la marchandise, parfois des rires… jamais une intonation de colère ou de chagrin.

_Presque trop beau pour être vrai… Certes, nous ne sommes pas chez nous, mais quand même…_

Avec soin, Minos esquive les villages occupés. Au loin, il devine l'énorme Palais blanc qui se dresse. La demeure d'Aggelos, Seigneur de la Création. Il vole vers cette destination, notant que le Palais ressemble, d'une certaine manière, à la forteresse qu'il vient de quitter. Il y a quelque chose de plus délicat et plus fin dans l'architecture. Les deux maisons des Divinités sont à la fois identiques et parfaitement différentes.

Le regard focalisé sur le Palais, Minos laisse son ressenti prendre le dessus. Il est temps de faire confiance à son Lien de Moitié pour localiser Albafica rapidement et efficacement. Il ne peut pas se permettre de fouiller toutes les pièces une par une.

Affalé à plat ventre sur son lit, Albafica ne bouge plus d'un poil. Tout son corps est endolori à cause de l'épuisement. Les bras croisés sous son oreiller et la joue posée contre ce dernier, il garde les yeux fermés. Les mains de Zeus massent son dos courbaturé.

Le jeune homme a l'impression qu'il n'arrivera plus à se lever avant au moins une dizaine d'années. Le repos accordé de mauvaise grâce par Grelhart n'a pas suffit à le rétablir, comme il s'y attendait. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est qu'il ne fait plus les trajets à pied mais à dos de licorne, Zeus marchant à ses côtés et s'assurant qu'il ne tombe pas de sa monture. Certes, il n'a plus à subir la fatigue du trajet à pied, mais au point où il en est, c'est un changement mineur. Grelhart ne lui demande pas moins de travail. Le peu d'Energie qu'il a pu grapiller durant ses deux jours de repos s'est évaporée en quelques heures.

\- Mon Seigneur, déclare soudain Zeus, vous devriez repenser à ce que je vous ai proposé. Ce n'est pas la solution miracle, mais au moins ça vous aiderait à mieux tenir le coup.

Sans bouger, les paupières toujours closes, Albafica répond à mi-voix :

\- Je t'ai entendu quand tu m'en as parlé, il y a quelques jours, mais ma réponse n'a pas changé. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Minos.

Le serviteur blond proteste :

\- Mais il n'est pas là ! Et à mon avis, il aimerait mieux vous retrouver en vie et en bonne santé, je…

\- Zeus. Non.

Le ton d'Aggelos est fatigué, mais autoritaire.

\- Je serai effectivement ravi de récupérer mon Poisson en vie et en bonne santé. C'est quoi, le plan ?

Au son de cette nouvelle voix, Zeus arrête net ses mouvements de massage, stupéfait. Tout aussi incrédule, Albafica ouvre immédiatement les yeux pour découvrir Minos avec le coude nonchalamment appuyé contre l'un des piliers séparant sa chambre de la terrasse :

\- Min… ?!

Les yeux améthyste du Juge d'Hadès sont en train de le détailler, il l'interrompt :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es à poil, dans un lit, avec un mec en train de te tripoter ?

Immédiatement, le serviteur blond lève les mains, sur la défensive :

\- Je ne le tripote pas ! Je le masse pour l'aider comme je peux.

Un faible rire échappe à Albafica lorsqu'il voit l'expression plus que sceptique de sa Moitié. Il ne peut pas lui en tenir rigueur, il est effectivement cul nu, ayant eu la flemme de s'habiller après son bain du soir.

Le Griffon remarque immédiatement que les bras de son amant tremblent sous l'effort lorsque celui-ci prend appuie sur eux pour se redresser dans le lit. Sans perdre une seconde, prenant Zeus au dépourvu, il traverse la distance les séparant pour venir en aide à son Poisson. Le jeune homme s'effondre à moitié dans ses bras au moment où il arrive pour le soutenir.

\- Alba… souffle-t-il avec inquiétude.

Minos s'assoit au bord du lit en le tirant sur ses genoux et le cale aussi confortablement que possible contre lui. Son amant passe les bras autour de sa nuque pour se serrer contre lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Le Griffon le laisse faire, éberlué par ce qu'il ressent. Son Sushi Bleu n'a pas perdu de poids, il est toujours aussi beau – peut-être même davantage que dans ses souvenirs – néanmoins il perçoit précisément son extrême fragilité. Il repense brièvement à l'époque où l'existence de Milétos annihilait les forces du jeune homme et doit bien admettre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il voit maintenant. Il sent les tremblements qui parcourent le corps d'Albafica à chaque fois qu'il bouge et sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas dû au froid. Son Lien de Moitié lui hurle dans les oreilles de faire attention à ne pas le casser. Oui, c'est ça. Minos a peur de briser son divin amant en morceaux s'il le serre trop fort contre lui. Ses doigts caressent la chevelure bleutée qui lui semble plus claire et plus douce. Le Griffon sent deux gouttes couler dans son cou. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'échanger un mot. Minos perçoit la détresse de sa Moitié et son soulagement de le voir maintenant à ses côtés.

Albafica se repait de l'odeur de son amant, osant à peine y croire. Il se pensait inaccessible sur Anthéma Doralis. Il pleure de soulagement, ayant la sensation de commencer à voir le bout du tunnel.

-Bon, ça suffit, Poisson. Je t'embarque, on rejoint les autres et on rentre chez nous.

Déjà, Minos resserre sa prise autour de lui et commence à se lever.

\- Non ! intervient immédiatement Zeus en l'arrêtant d'une main sur l'épaule. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- J'vais me gêner…

\- Il a raison, intervient Albafica en relevant doucement la tête. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, Minos.

Hésitant, le Griffon finit par se rassoir, sans le lâcher :

\- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme essuie ses yeux humides :

\- Grelhart a été capable de me trouver sur Terre et de m'amener ici. Il peut recommencer à tout moment, si on rentre. Et le pire, c'est qu'il me tient sous son contrôle, il peut me faire faire n'importe quoi. S'il le décide, je peux attaquer n'importe quoi. Il l'a déjà fait, il m'a forcé à m'en prendre à Zeus quand j'ai refusé de lui obéir, au début.

Minos jette un coup d'œil vaguement agacé au concerné qui opine vigoureusement du chef.

\- Si je viens avec toi, continue Albafica, vous serez tous en danger, en ma présence. Je refuse de prendre le risque.

Le Griffon soupire tandis qu'un air irrité se dessine sur son visage. Dix milles façons de torturer Grelhart lui traversent l'esprit.

\- Ok…Bon, il fait comment pour te contrôler ?

\- On ne sait pas, c'est ça le hic… murmure piteusement le jeune homme.

Face à son désarroi, Minos se sent désemparé. Il comprend bien le problème, les arguments de sa Moitié sont sensés. Et en même temps, une part de lui se dit qu'il ne peut pas abandonner son Poisson dans cette situation plus longtemps.

\- D'accord…. Ça complique les choses. Au moins, je pourrais informer les autres.

Il doit rassurer son Sushi au maximum.

Zeus parait surpris à sa dernière phrase. Albafica l'est tout autant :

\- Les autres ? Qui est avec toi ? Et comment vous avez fait, d'ailleurs ?

Avec un sourire fier, Minos s'explique :

\- Aiacos a découvert où tu étais, on a mobilisé nos forces avec le Seigneur Hadès et ton père. Même Cronos a donné un vague coup de main. Le Grand Pope a réussi à ouvrir un portail dimensionnel et nous voilà. Il y a les deux Gémeaux, Sarpédon, Aiacos et Avenir. On s'est installé chez Aiacos, en attendant.

\- Aiacos ? répète Zeus d'un ton interrogatif.

Albafica tourne ses yeux vers lui :

\- Le nom terrien de la réincarnation de Lucéma, je t'en avais parlé.

\- Vous voulez dire que la Destruction est ici ?! s'indigne le serviteur divin en affichant une expression effrayée en même temps.

Le Griffon hausse les sourcils :

\- Woaw… ça a l'air d'être une grande histoire d'amour entre vous.

Enroulant les bras de sa Moitié autour de lui comme une couverture, le jeune homme s'appuie plus confortablement contre lui :

\- Il a tué le Minos qui vivait avec nous ici, autrefois. Zeus et moi tenions beaucoup à lui.

\- Oh…

Ne sachant que dire face à cette information, le Juge reste un moment silencieux. Le jeune homme ferme à demi les paupières contre lui, tandis que Zeus s'est assis d'une demi-fesse à l'autre bout du lit, discret mais observateur et attentif à tout ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre.

\- Faudra quand même que tu m'expliques pas mal de trucs sur Anthéma, Sushi… reprend finalement le Griffon en le câlinant. Là, je vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment pour un interrogatoire sur tes origines et ton passé divin. Mais quand même… je suis pas la réincarnation de ce Minos Anthémien ?

Tout en parlant, il tire la couverture légère à eux et couvre sommairement son Poisson. Juste ce qu'il faut pour soustraire sa parfaite nudité aux yeux de Zeus.

\- Tu ne l'es effectivement pas, répond Albafica. Ton homologue a été tué par le Dunamis de Lucéma, il a… été comme annihilé totalement.

\- Sympa… marmonne le Griffon.

Ses yeux se posent alors sur le serviteur blond, il le détaille avec curiosité pendant un long moment :

\- C'est vachement troublant quand même, c'est la copie carbone du nôtre, en plus soumis.

Outré, l'intéressé bondit sur ses pieds et lui fait face depuis l'autre côté du lit :

\- Je ne suis pas un soumis ! Être le bras droit de Messire Aggelos est un honneur absolu ! Et c'est tout aussi étrange pour moi, de me retrouver face à vous. Vous êtes en tout point identique à celui que j'ai connu, sauf pour le caractère.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Pas assez _soumis_ et trop possessif, rétorque vertement Zeus.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Albafica roule des yeux en voyant l'air vexé de son serviteur, tout en sentant son amant irradier littéralement de fierté. Il est presque sûr qu'il a bombé le torse.

\- Ne vous disputez pas, tous les deux… soupire-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Immédiatement, Zeus incline la tête en signe d'excuse, sous le regard hilare de Minos :

\- Pardon, mon Seigneur.

\- Quelle autorité, mon Sushi, roucoule le Griffon en déposant des baisers dans la chevelure bleue.

Il ne rate aucunement le regard mécontent que lui adresse le sous-fifre de sa Moitié.

Si Albafica a conscience de l'échange qui s'opère entre les deux, il n'en laisse rien paraitre. Tout ce qu'il souhaite pour le moment, c'est roupiller dans les bras de son homme, il ferme donc les yeux. C'est sans compter sur ce dernier qui semble finalement avoir plein de questions à poser :

\- Tu couchais aussi avec l'autre Minos, à l'époque ?

\- Oui, répond vaguement le jeune homme.

\- Ravi de voir que tu as toujours aussi bon goût ! s'esclaffe le Griffon.

\- Hm.

Zeus croise les bras sur le torse en redressant fièrement la tête et toise l'horripilant individu qui tente de marquer son territoire. C'est d'une voix teintée de provocation qu'il s'adresse à lui :

\- Il couchait également avec moi. Plus exactement, avec nous deux.

Satisfait, il voit l'autre se décomposer. Pour qui se prend-t-il, cet intrus qui arrive ici et se comporte comme s'il était en terrain conquis ? Il a peut-être réussi à rafler totalement le cœur de son Seigneur, mais il compte bien le remettre de temps à autre à sa place.

\- T'es sérieux ?! s'écrie Minos en baissant les yeux sur son Poisson bleu. Un plan à trois ?!

L'intéressé rouvre les yeux en sursaut.

\- Attends, si tes goûts ont pas changé depuis, ça veut dire que tu veux aussi te taper le Zeus de chez nous ? continue le Griffon sur sa lancé.

Aggelos lance un coup d'œil de reproche en direction du serviteur qui affiche un air contrit en marmonnant une excuse.

N'ayant apparemment pas envie que le sujet soit passé sous silence, le Juge insiste :

\- Réponds à ma question, Alba !

Le jeune homme grommelle :

\- Je croyais que t'avais dit que c'était pas le moment pour un interrogatoire.

Minos fulmine :

\- J'ai changé d'avis !

Résigné, Albafica se redresse un peu. Malgré son agacement, son amant l'aide instinctivement à se trouver une posture plus confortable.

Pelotonné contre le Griffon hérissé, le jeune homme répond calmement :

\- Ecoute, Zeus est un bel homme, c'est un fait. Oui, il est dans mes goûts. Oui, autrefois, Zeus, Minos et moi étions un trio inséparable au lit. Pour autant, est-ce que j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec celui de chez nous ? Très franchement ? J'en sais rien, la question ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Les faits sont que c'est avec toi que je suis officiellement en couple, je suis ta Moitié et je suis bien avec toi. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, donc je ne te tromperai pas. Rassuré ?

Sa tirade l'a un peu essoufflé. Minos reste un peu sceptique, mais devant son visage pâle et ses yeux brillants de fatigue, il se tait. Pour l'instant, du moins.

Conscient que les mots de son Seigneur n'ont pas suffi à apaiser totalement l'intéressé, Zeus se permet de reprendre la parole :

\- Le Seigneur Aggelos vous est incroyablement fidèle. Il m'a raconté sa vie, dans votre monde, et il m'a parlé de vous avec beaucoup d'affection. Il a également repoussé mes avances en m'expliquant que les règles avaient changé et que coucher avec moi reviendrait à vous trahir.

Minos demeure silencieux. Ses yeux se posent sur son amant, avant de revenir sur le blond. Il sent bien que ce dernier n'a pas beaucoup apprécié de se faire éconduire, mais qu'il respecte trop son Maître pour oser protester plus que ça. Le Griffon se détend un peu.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le serviteur divin fronce les sourcils et ajoute sur un ton amer :

\- Je me dois tout de même de préciser qu'avec ce refus, il s'est affaibli.

Albafica tressaille contre Minos :

\- Zeus… marmonne-t-il.

\- Mon Seigneur, je suis désolé, mais ça il doit le savoir. Votre loyauté envers lui vous pénalise énergétiquement !

Les doigts du Juge se sont crispés autour de sa Moitié qui semble à présent habitée par une forme de nervosité.

\- Comment ça ? demande-t-il en s'adressant directement au clone de son père.

Albafica pousse un petit soupir résigné en laissant le concerné commencer les explications.

\- L'amour, le sexe… ici, c'est l'un de ses moteurs d'Energie. C'est une façon pour lui d'en regagner, quand il en a besoin. Et quand il va bien, ça lui permet de consolider son pouvoir.

Etonné, Minos hausse les sourcils :

\- Comme un incube ?

Le jeune homme sourit malgré lui et redresse la tête pour lui embrasser la joue :

\- Pas vraiment, non.

D'instinct, le Griffon tourne la sienne pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, les trouvant encore plus douces que dans ses souvenirs. Albafica appuie brièvement son front contre le sien, Minos frémit au contact de sa peau brûlante. Son Poisson a de la fièvre. Celui-ci ne parle pas très fort :

\- Je n'aspire pas l'énergie vitale de mes partenaires, tu t'en serais rendu compte si ça avait été le cas. D'une certaine manière, je me « nourris » de ce qu'on dégage quand on fait l'amour, sans pour autant impacter l'autre. C'est moins flagrant sur Terre, des fois que tu te poses la question.

Le Juge ne répond pas tout de suite, emmagasinant l'information d'un air songeur. Il le laisse poser sa joue contre son épaule, le souffle de son Sushi caresse délicatement son cou.

_Dire qu'il était tellement timide à nos débuts. Il avait à peine l'air de savoir comment fonctionnait les relations intimes et maintenant j'apprends qu'il est en fait carrément lié au cul. _

Amusé à cette pensée durant quelques instants, il reprend néanmoins son questionnaire :

\- Et ça… redonne beaucoup ? De baiser ?

Zeus s'assoit à nouveau au bord du lit, ouvert à la discussion :

\- En l'état actuel des choses, un amant l'aiderait à tenir tranquillement pour la demi-journée de demain. Deux amants lui feraient tenir la journée entière, sans difficulté.

Le Juge entrouvre les lèvres, pris de court par l'information. Il réalise qu'il ignore toujours ce qui met autant son Poisson à plat.

\- Et sans épuisement, en temps normal ?

Le blond se tapote le menton sous la réflexion :

\- Difficile à estimer. Notre… trio… n'attendait pas d'occasions particulières pour faire l'amour. Approximativement, je dirai qu'une fois au lit, ensemble tous les trois, avait de quoi renouveler son Energie au maximum pour au moins un mois. Mais comme nous le faisions régulièrement, en réalité son Dunamis était toujours au sommet de sa puissance.

Une moue agacée parait sur le visage de Minos. Une part de lui demeure extrêmement contrarié de savoir que son Sushi Bleu vivait une relation de plan à trois dans son ancienne vie. Une autre partie de lui ne peut s'empêcher de fantasmer en l'imaginant gémir au milieu de ses deux amants. Et une troisième part ne peut s'empêcher d'être malgré tout contente de savoir que seul Zeus est une « menace » puisque que l'autre amant n'était autre que son propre homologue.

Le blond a soudain un air légèrement attendri et pose ses doigts sur ses lèvres, à l'attention de Minos, tout en désignant Albafica d'un léger signe du menton. Machinalement, le Griffon baisse les yeux. Sa Moitié s'est endormie pour de bon, cette fois, pelotonné contre lui.

Osant à peine bouger, de peur de le réveiller, Minos prend le temps de l'observer un peu plus attentivement. Ses cheveux se sont éclaircis et il les sent encore plus soyeux entre ses doigts. Sur sa peau, les tatouages d'or ne sont pas franchement visibles comme lorsqu'il a utilisé ses pouvoirs divins, mais le Griffon ne peut pas dire non plus qu'ils sont totalement invisibles. Ils sont à peine perceptibles, selon l'angle de vue et l'éclairage. Il a également suffisamment eu le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux et de constater qu'une pointe d'or transparait dans la profondeur des saphirs à présent. Et au-delà de ces micros-différences liés à son éveil à la Divinité, il ressent profondément son épuisement, en plus de la constater sur les traits de son visage qui n'apparait pas reposé, malgré son sommeil.

A mi-voix, Zeus reprend la parole :

\- J'ai bien compris qu'un nouveau trio est inenvisageable. Mais puisque vous êtes là, nous pouvons malgré tout l'aider en maintenant tous les deux un contact avec lui. Rien de sexuel, rassurez-vous.

Méfiant malgré tout, Minos lui lance un regard peu amène auquel Zeus répond par un sourire :

\- Allongez-le sur le lit, vous allez voir.

A contrecœur, il obéit. Comme si son Albafica était en porcelaine, il l'allonge confortablement sur le lit, osant à peine respirer, craignant de le réveiller - ou pire, de le briser – en ayant un geste trop vif. Il le borde ensuite avec soin, tandis que le serviteur blond se rapproche un peu et referme sa main sur celle de son Seigneur.

\- Je ne ferai rien de plus, Minos. Juste un contact. Vous pouvez faire de même.

L'intéressé glisse ses doigts autour de ceux de son amant. Zeus hoche la tête :

\- Notre présence peut l'aider un minimum par ce genre de gestes. Evidemment, ça ne vaut pas le sexe, mais c'est mieux que rien. Et par votre simple présence, vous l'aidez déjà bien plus que moi, grâce à votre Lien. Inconsciemment, il va se nourrir de nos sentiments pour lui et ça l'aidera un peu.

Le pouce caressant le dos de la main, Minos soupire :

\- Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ici. Pourquoi cet épuisement ?

\- Grelhart le force à reconstruire Anthéma, explique le blond d'un air lugubre. Sans se soucier de l'Energie considérable que ça demande.

Le Griffon fronce les sourcils. Il s'en doutait, il a bien senti le Dunamis qui planait dans l'air lorsqu'il a survolé les terres prospères et les villages rayonnants. Tout ce qu'il a vu sur son trajet est donc bien l'œuvre d'Aggelos.

\- Comment ça ? Tu peux être plus précis ? Il reconstruit quoi ? Les routes ? Les maisons ?

\- Oh, bien davantage. Chaque chemin, chaque route, chaque point d'eau, chaque caillou, chaque planche, chaque cours d'eau… Les plaines doivent être à nouveau vertes dans l'immédiat. Les forêts se doivent d'être à nouveau fournies et debouts. Chaque village, chaque pavé des places principales… Tous les bâtiments sont neufs, sans exception, mobilier compris. Le mobilier de chaque maison et de chaque commerce provient de son pouvoir. Il doit également approvisionner intégralement chaque magasin remis à neuf en fournissant un large stock. Les jardins également…

\- Mais vous êtes pas fichus de faire pousser des légumes tout seul et de fabriquer des meubles ?! demande Minos à voix basse, l'air furieux.

Zeus baisse les yeux :

\- Bien sûr que si, nous ne demandons pas mieux que de l'aider. Surtout que sa simple présence suffit à rendre la terre fertile. C'est malheureusement la volonté de Grelhart, il semble estimer que le Seigneur de la Création doit nous donner toutes ces bénédictions, en compensation de son absence de ces derniers siècles. Le côté paradoxal, c'est qu'il veut tout reconstruire, mais sans prendre soin de son « outil » principal. Je ne comprends pas cette façon de penser et d'agir. Surtout que le Seigneur Aggelos lui-même se dit prêt à lancer un projet de reconstruction, à son rythme. Et nous l'aurions volontiers aidé.

\- Et ce dernier point, Grelhart est au courant ?

\- Oh que oui ! répond Zeus amer. Il n'en a cure et a décrété que les choses se feraient à sa manière. En vérité, il semble prendre un certain plaisir à faire ainsi du mal à mon Maître.

Encore perturbé d'entendre le sosie de son père parler d'Albafica comme d'un « Maître », Minos secoue la tête :

\- Tu sais… Quand on a du pouvoir entre les mains, ça peut vite monter à la tête, surtout quand on a la possibilité de contrôler quelqu'un de tout puissant…

Le serviteur balaye sa phrase d'un geste de la main, catégorique :

\- Chez vous, peut-être, mais pas ici. La nature des Anthémiens n'est pas de faire souffrir ou de forcer son prochain, encore moins quand ça concerne notre Seigneur Bien Aimé.

\- C'est bien un Anthémien, au moins ? Il ne vient pas de chez moi, cet énergumène ?

\- J'avoue que ça m'arrangerait bien, malheureusement non. Grelhart est un pur Anthémien qui, pour une raison qui m'échappe, a développé des traits particulièrement négatifs : mépris, mensonges, manipulations…

Le Griffon plisse le front, à la recherche d'une autre piste :

\- Et ça ne peut pas être dû à l'absence de vos Dieux ? Par exemple, après votre territoire qui est devenu de plus en plus mort, le cœur des Hommes se serait mis à suivre le même procédé ?

\- J'en doute, sincèrement, répond Zeus en observant le visage endormi d'Albafica. Personne d'autre ne démontre ce genre de caractère, à ma connaissance.

Minos n'insiste pas, préférant lui faire remarquer qu'il ne sait peut-être pas tout ce qu'il se passe, dans le Royaume de son fameux Seigneur Adoré.

Au bout d'un long moment sans plus échanger un mot, le serviteur rompt soudain le silence dans un chuchotement :

\- Puisque vous êtes là, vous et vos alliés, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aider.

Il relâche délicatement la main d'Albafica et se remet debout, sous le regard un peu pris de court de Minos.


	28. Chapter 28

Un nouveau jour se lève sur le Royaume d'Anthéma. Un Griffon blanc s'approche de la forteresse de Zanbaât, ses yeux perçants sont posés sur les silhouettes réunies sur le grand balcon. L'apercevant, ces dernières s'écartent pour lui laisser de la place. Avec grâce le Griffon se pose, tenant un paquet dans une de ses puissantes serres.

\- Ah, te revoilà ! s'exclame Aiacos. Je commençais à me demander si tu ne nous avais pas abandonné.

\- Tu es allé voir Albafica ? s'enquiert Sarpédon.

L'animal mythologique reprend forme humaine :

\- Effectivement.

Il ramasse le paquet et le pose devant la fenêtre grande ouverte, tandis que les autres le pressent de questions :

\- Comment il va ?

\- Pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ?

Minos lève une main pour les interrompre :

\- Mesure de sécurité. Alba est bien sous le contrôle de Grelhart et ni lui, ni son Zeus, ne savent comment il s'y prend.

-…Zeus… ? répète Kanon interloqué.

Sarpédon sourit en croisant les bras :

\- Celui d'Anthéma, pas le nôtre.

A la mention du nom du blond, Aiacos a eu un sursaut. Il pivote vers Minos :

\- Zeus est avec lui ? Dans son palais ? C'est ça que tu es en train de nous dire ?

-… Euh… oui.

Un rapide éclair de soulagement passe dans les prunelles rubis du Garuda.

_En l'absence de Minos premier du nom, et d'Aggelos, le blondinet a dû essayer de faire au mieux pour garder ce monde sur pied. Mais même avec toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pouvait pas en empêcher le déclin._

\- Est-ce que tu saurais me dire s'il lui est toujours aussi loyal ?

Le Griffon grimace et se hérisse :

\- Oh que oui, répond-t-il sur un ton irrité. Il le regarde avec adoration et Alba tient suffisamment à lui pour que ça soit dangereux. Grelhart l'utilise comme moyen de pression, en plus ! Il a déjà forcé le Poisson à faire du mal à ce Zeus, quand il a voulu lui résister.

Le ton de sa voix n'a pas échappé à Kanon dont le visage s'éclaire d'un large sourire :

\- Je sens comme une pointe de jalousie… susurre-t-il.

Saga le fait taire d'un coup de coude.

Secouant la tête, Avenir soupire :

\- Utiliser les proches comme moyen de pression, ça ressemble bien à Grelhart.

\- Effectivement, marmonne Aiacos. Si on se réfère à tes récits, on dirait que ce monsieur aime vraiment se comporter comme un connard.

Les sourcils froncés, Saga s'adosse contre le mur :

\- Pardon, mais c'est pas un peu bizarre justement ?

Sa réflexion fait simplement sourire Aiacos, tandis que Minos renchérit :

\- Si ! Ce mec est bien un Anthémien, d'après Zeus. Mais il ne comprend pas son comportement.

Sarpédon hoche la tête :

\- Ouais, ce peuple est censé être aimable et tout ça, alors se permettre de menacer la Divinité du coin…

Minos reprend :

\- Ce Zeus tout dévoué à son Seigneur m'a l'air d'un parfait exemple de la mentalité générale. Il n'aime pas voir Albafica comme ça. J'ai émis l'hypothèse que, peut-être, en l'absence de la Création, le cœur des Hommes a pu commencer à se noircir, sauf qu'il pense que ce n'est pas la bonne raison.

\- Et il a bien raison, intervient Aiacos. Ravi de voir qu'il a un peu de jugeotte.

Les autres portent leur attention sur lui, interrogateurs. Ce dernier sourit à nouveau :

\- Je sais pourquoi Grelhart a ce comportement. Mais d'abord, dis-en davantage, Minou. Dans quel état est Alba ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe plus précisément ?

Le Juge soupire en secouant la tête :

\- Epuisé… Grelhart le force à utiliser son pouvoir pour reconstruire Anthéma. Et cette reconstruction n'est pas grossière, mais pointilleuse…

Le front plissé par l'inquiétude, il leur reporte fidèlement tout ce que le larbin blond a pu lui apprendre. Tandis qu'il fait son récit, Aiacos rentre brièvement à l'intérieur de la forteresse et en revient avec la carte étudiée la veille par Minos. Il s'agenouille à même le sol et l'étale devant eux, sans cesser d'écouter son frère ainé. Avec un crayon, il hachure grossièrement toutes les zones du Royaume remises en état, d'après les propos de Minos. Ses yeux rubis s'écarquillent :

\- T'es sérieux ?! Tout ça ?

Accroupit à côté de son amant, Sarpédon observe la carte gribouillée :

\- Je ne connais pas l'échelle d'Anthéma. On peut avoir une estimation qui nous parle ?

Faisant tourner le crayon entre ses doigts, le Garuda acquiesce :

\- Même si le temps ne s'écoule pas tout à fait pareil… disons que pour lui, ça doit faire un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il est là… En moins de deux semaines, il a reconstruit intégralement une superficie équivalente à la Crète et à la Grèce réunies. Et encore, on se base sur ce que Minou a pu voir, c'est potentiellement plus imposant. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit claqué, s'il a couvert ce terrain dans le moindre détail…

\- C'est monstrueux ! appuie Minos en frappant du poing sur la rambarde en marbre. Quand il commence à perdre pied, l'autre enfoiré le met sous contrôle et le force à continuer le travail ! Ça en est arrivé au point où Albafica s'est littéralement effondré d'épuisement. Zeus a réussi à lui négocier deux jours de repos à ce moment-là, mais ça n'a pas du tout suffit à le rétablir correctement.

En soupirant, Aiacos acquiesce d'un air lugubre :

\- A ce rythme, ça va le tuer.

Les visages autour de lui se ferment.

Kanon lance un regard rageur en direction de la forêt de plantes carnivores et des ronces, s'imaginant en train d'y coincer l'enfoiré qui s'en prend à Albafica.

De son côté, Saga se sent on ne peut plus déboussolé. Il songe à sa vie qui a radicalement changé en seulement quelques années. Il a passé son enfance et son adolescence à vouer sa cause à Athéna. Elevé pour devenir un Chevalier d'Or et étudiant sans relâche pour tenter de devenir Grand Pope. Deux objectifs réussis. Mais au milieu de tout ça, il n'avait pas prévu le moment où il devrait enfermer son frère au Cap Sounion sur ordre de ses supérieurs. Il n'avait pas non plus réellement réfléchi à ce qu'impliquait la fin de la Guerre Sainte. Depuis la paix avec Hadès et Poséidon, sa charge de travail s'est considérablement allégée. Il ne s'en plaint pas et il ne peut pas dire qu'il ne fait plus rien non plus. De part le monde, il y a toujours des jeunes gens qui présentent des capacités pour devenir Chevaliers. Même s'il n'y aura peut-être plus de guerres entre les Dieux, il reste nécessaire de trouver et d'éduquer les personnes présentant un Cosmos. La différence, c'est que l'actuel Grand Pope demande maintenant à ce que les nouvelles recrues apprennent à canaliser leur Energie, l'utilisent pour diverses raisons et pas uniquement pour se battre, et surtout il insiste pour que tous soient éduqués dans le respect des Dieux en général. Un apprentissage qui devient assez facile depuis que leur existence à tous n'est plus vraiment un secret. Entre Minos qui a reprit le trône de Knossos, les Spectres et les Chevaliers qui ne se sont pas cachés pour aider les humains à reconstruire après les inondations de Poséidon… Depuis tous ces évènements, Athéna se fait discrète. Elle n'a plus de raison de rester sur Terre, Saga n'a plus eu l'occasion de la revoir et il semblerait, d'après Sisyphe, qu'elle soit retournée sur l'Olympe. Au tout début, le Grand Pope s'est retrouvé démuni lorsqu'il a dû commencer à prendre des décisions sans pouvoir les faire valider par la Déesse. Mais il lui paraissait impensable de rester sans rien faire et de laisser les Chevaliers livrés à eux-mêmes, sans instructions pour les guider. D'une certaine manière, il en a voulu un peu à sa Déesse de partir comme ça, comme si, en dehors de la Guerre Sainte, ils n'avaient que peu d'importance à ses yeux. Alors, il a pris les décisions par lui-même, se fiant à ce qu'il voyait de l'évolution du monde. Et ensuite, le nom d'Aggelos est arrivé. Depuis qu'il a entendu ce nom, Saga ressent une profonde envie d'être à son service. De lui être dévoué, comme avec Athéna. Non, c'est même encore plus puissant que ce qu'il ressentait pour la Déesse de la Guerre. Ce sentiment est profondément ancré dans son sang et lui parait on ne peut plus naturel. D'une certaine manière, c'est comme si servir Athéna avait été une imposture. Depuis un moment, il ne peut s'empêcher de se poser des questions, même s'il a honte de les penser. Mais si Aggelos avait été son Maître… est-ce qu'il l'aurait forcé à condamner à mort son Jumeau au Cap Sounion ? Non. Déjà, il n'aurait certainement pas eu besoin de cacher l'existence de son frère. Et ce n'est pas Athéna qui a gagné la Guerre Sainte. La paix a peut-être été conclue, mais ce n'est pas elle qui l'a décidé, c'est Albafica qui a fait le lien entre les trois armées. C'est Albafica qui a discuté avec les Juges d'Hadès. Albafica qui a sauvé Kanon et parlementé avec Poséidon…

Il jette un coup d'œil à son frère qui lui rend son regard. Le Grand Pope n'a pas besoin de davantage, sachant parfaitement que celui-ci ressent exactement la même chose que lui. Il suffit de le voir émettre ce drôle de grognement de dragon, venant du fond de la gorge, dès qu'il apprendre que quelque chose est arrivé à Albafica. Et de noter la présence des écailles bleues qui viennent régulièrement recouvrir ses avant-bras dans ces mêmes moments. Chez lui, il n'y a pas de manifestations physiques marquées comme chez Kanon, mais il sait qu'ils sont sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et cet à cet instant précis, alors qu'il s'inquiète pour Aggelos, que Saga prend sa décision la plus importante de sa carrière : les Chevaliers seront au service du Seigneur de la Création dès son retour sur Terre !

Il sursaute, brutalement tiré de ses réflexions, par un craquement sec : Aiacos a brisé son crayon entre ses doigts.

\- Oups… marmonne ce dernier en laissant tomber les débris au sol.

La même colère semble animer le groupe. Ils ont besoin d'agir.

Minos est le premier à bouger. Il se baisse, ramasse le sac qu'il a laissé devant la fenêtre et l'ouvre :

\- Zeus nous a filé des vêtements Anthémien.

Il sort les tenues une à une en commentant :

\- Nous sommes trop repérables avec nos habits actuels. Il m'a filé ceux d'ici, pour qu'on puisse se fondre dans la masse et m'a suggéré qu'on se mêle à la foule, durant l'intervention d'Albafica, aujourd'hui. Si possible, nous devons observer Grelhart et tâcher de découvrir comment il procède pour le contrôle.

Saga déplie la première tenue qui lui tombe sous la main, appréciant la souplesse du tissu ainsi que sa douceur :

\- Si lui-même n'a pas trouvé comment Grelhart fait, alors qu'il en voit les effets quotidiennement…

\- Erreur, il ne peut pas voir, le corrige Minos en lançant une tunique à Sarpédon. Zeus se tient continuellement à côté d'Alba pour le soutenir, tandis que l'autre connard se tient en arrière pour maintenir un respect de façade.

Avenir récupère des habits jaune d'or que lui tend Kanon, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. Il a l'impression de revivre son époque, avant que Lucéma ne devienne fou et massacre Grelhart de sang-froid. Ils cherchaient déjà tous la réponse à cette question de contrôle.

Le Dragon des Mers est déjà en train de se déshabiller pour se changer :

\- Ok… Pour moi, y'a deux solutions. Soit, on voit comment il procède, et dans ce cas-là, on fait quoi ? Soit, on ne voit pas du tout comment il fait, et là, même question, on fait quoi ?

\- On improvise, je suppose, répond Sarpédon en haussant les épaules. Le problème, c'est surtout qu'on ne peut pas laisser Albafica plus longtemps entre ses griffes. Néanmoins, ne pas savoir la procédure de contrôle est presque tout aussi dangereux, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait suivre son exemple, un jour…

Le rouquin se tourne vers Aiacos qui dédaigne les vêtements apportés par Minos puisqu'il porte déjà une sublime tunique noire à la mode de ce monde :

\- Et d'ailleurs, tu peux nous dire ce que tu sais ? Tu sembles savoir comment Grelhart est devenu aussi mauvais.

Ravi de voir son lutin préféré lui poser la question, le Garuda affiche un énorme sourire :

\- C'est simple : il est venu ici.

-… Quoi ? marmonne Minos qui espère avoir mal compris.

-… venu ici ? répète Kanon en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

Seul Avenir ne semble pas totalement pris de court. Tiré de ses propres réflexions, il lève les yeux en direction du Seigneur de la Destruction :

\- Il vous cherchait.

\- Je pense, oui. Zanbaât est capable de s'auto-gérer, à l'instar du Palais d'Aggelos, ainsi nos demeures n'ont pas besoin qu'on fasse le ménage. Pour un œil extérieur, il est quasi impossible de savoir si quelqu'un est venu ici, puisqu'on ne peut pas relever de traces dans une poussière inexistante. Seulement, moi, j'ai senti tout de suite, en arrivant ici, qu'un truc clochait. J'ai vérifié et je peux confirmer que certaines salles ont été fouillées, même occupées sur du plus ou moins long terme. Il a étudié pas mal de bouquins également. Sur une période de vingt ans, ses visites ont été régulières.

Interloqué, Sarpédon reprend :

\- Mais comment il a pu survivre ? Tu m'as dit toi-même que venir trop souvent ici condamne les Anthémiens à mort !

\- L'exception qui confirme la règle, répond Aiacos d'un air fataliste. Ce mec n'est pas mort, mais ses visites régulières ont eu des conséquences. Son cœur s'est noircit à cause de l'Energie hostile des lieux et il a focalisé sur son projet, oubliant de plus en plus la notion du Bien. Ses idées ont été nourries jusqu'à devenir totalement extrêmes : il lui fallait les mettre en place, peu importe les moyens pour y parvenir.

\- Glaçant… murmure Saga.

\- Et un peu triste, en un sens, soupire Kanon. C'est irrémédiable, je suppose ?

Le ton du Garuda devient catégorique :

\- Oui. Inutile d'essayer de le sauver, même le grand cœur d'Albafica ne pourra rien y faire. C'est trop tard pour Grelhart.

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'aurons aucun regret à le tuer, commente sombrement Sarpédon.

Avenir garde le silence tandis que Minos se campe devant le groupe, les poings sur les hanches :

\- En effet, aucun regret le concernant. Et j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer pour la suite des évènements.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hello les choupinous !**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Le chemin de terre crisse sous leurs pas, tandis que Kanon, en tête du groupe, se tourne vers Sarpédon :

\- T'es sûr de ton coup ? Je ne vois rien du tout.

\- Je me suis référé à la carte d'Aiacos, mais je nous ai téléporté un peu à distance. C'est pas le moment d'attirer l'attention.

Les Terriens, à l'exception de Minos et d'Aiacos, marchent sur le chemin stérile, en direction de la prochaine zone d'intervention d'Albafica.

Depuis qu'ils ont quitté le territoire de Zanbaât pour se retrouver sur la zone « neutre » - ainsi qu'il la qualifie entre eux - Saga et Kanon ont l'impression d'avoir été allégé d'un poids. Avenir parait également soulagé, bien qu'il le manifeste moins que les deux Gémeaux.

Habillés avec les vêtements Anthémiens fournis par Zeus, ils avancent rapidement en direction de leur destination. Ils sont à la fois inquiets pour Albafica, mais également habités par une forme d'impatience à l'idée que l'ancien Chevalier des Poissons soit enfin libéré de son bourreau.

Habitué à sa routine du matin, Albafica achève de se préparer, avec l'aide de Zeus. Le jeune homme a immédiatement remarqué l'absence de Minos, au moment de son réveil. Malgré lui, il a ressenti un pincement au cœur, de ne pas avoir pu se réveiller dans ses bras, même s'il a bien compris l'explication de Zeus : il valait mieux que le Griffon parte aux aurores, pour éviter de se faire remarquer par Grelhart.

\- Tu sais s'il revient, ce soir ? demande-t-il finalement.

Dans son dos, le serviteur l'aide à enfiler sa tunique et arrange un plissé :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, mon Seigneur. Lui, ses amis et moi-même prenons la situation en main. Il reviendra si tout se passe bien. En attendant, vous avez déjà vos propres soucis, donc concentrez-vous sur vous-même et ménagez-vous dans la mesure du possible. Est-ce que la présence de ce Minos vous a fait du bien ?

Albafica prend le temps de réfléchir en comparant son état de la veille au matin, à celui d'aujourd'hui. Il se sent toujours fatigué, presque à bout de forces, néanmoins c'est moins pire qu'hier à la même heure. A n'en point douter, si Minos n'était pas arrivé entre temps, aujourd'hui aurait pu être marqué par un nouvel évanouissement.

\- Oui, répond le jeune homme. Je pense pouvoir tenir le coup à peu près toute la journée.

Zeus le contourne et se poste face à lui.

\- Tenez bon, Messire, votre calvaire touche à sa fin, souffle-t-il en serrant ses mains entre les siennes.

Le quatuor est arrivé à destination. Il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour se mêler à la foule qui patiente en attendant l'arrivée de leur Dieu. Personne n'a semblé les remarquer. En même temps, même si les Anthémiens sont des personnes chaleureuses, surement ne se connaissent-ils pas tous personnellement. Et les vêtements locaux ont réussi brillamment leur mission en les aidant à se fondre dans la masse. Tout semble donc parfaitement se dérouler, comme ils l'espéraient.

\- Le voilà ! s'écrie un homme en tendant soudain un bras en direction de la route.

Immédiatement, tout le monde se rassemblent, animé d'une frénésie et d'une excitation empreintes de joie et de soulagement.

Kanon se faufile le premier, impatient de voir Albafica. Il hausse les sourcils, presque amusé en le voyant juché sur une licorne blanche à la crinière bleue.

_Woaw… le pire, c'est que ça lui va bien, comme monture._

Il tourne la tête et rejoint son frère, tout en écoutant les louanges chantées par la plupart des gens présents.

Ils suivent le mouvement de la foule qui s'écarte pour laisser passer le Seigneur Aggelos. Le quatuor reste prudemment légèrement en retrait. Ils préfèrent ne pas être placés en première ligne, pour mieux tout observer tranquillement.

\- Il a l'air d'aller assez bien, murmure Sarpédon. Mais je sens quand même qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.

\- Vivement ce soir, répond simplement Avenir.

De son côté, Kanon donne un coup de coude à son frère :

\- Regarde, toi qui ne l'as jamais vu. Le beau blond à côté d'Alba, c'est Zeus.

Le Dragon des Mers a beau avoir été mis au courant qu'il se trouvait là, ça lui fait tout de même bizarre de voir le Seigneur de l'Olympe au service de son ami. Il le regarde aider Aggelos à descendre gracieusement de sa monture tandis que Saga, les yeux écarquillés, commente :

\- Ah ouais… Il est sacrément canon. Je comprends pourquoi c'était l'un des plus grands coureurs de jupons de notre Histoire.

\- T'es en couple, mec, lui rappelle Kanon dans un chuchotis.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas Zeus qui nous intéresse, leur rappelle Avenir à voix basse. Un peu de sérieux, s'il vous plait. Regardez l'homme qui se tient quelques pas derrière eux, celui qui ne se mêle pas tout à fait à la foule. C'est lui, Grelhart.

Tous les regards se posent rapidement sur le concerné.

\- Le grisonnant à l'air séducteur ? demande Kanon.

Le Chevalier venu du futur acquiesce.

Saga croise les bras en soupirant :

\- Evidemment. Je n'aurais pas parié sur lui, il a l'air sympa.

Il tourne la tête une seconde plus tard, vers son frère en entendant ce dernier émettre un grondement sourd qui reste coincé dans sa gorge, et constate que l'un de ses avant-bras commence à se recouvrir d'écailles bleues. Le visage crispé, le Dragon des Mers cache son bras dans son dos en marmonnant d'un air furieux :

\- C'est tout le danger. Il a l'air sympa, mais c'est un enfoiré.

Fort heureusement, personne n'a remarqué leurs échanges et ne semble avoir entendu le grognement de Kanon. Ils sont tous focalisés sur Albafica dont le Dunamis est en action. Durant quelques instants, ils regardent le spectacle de la reconstruction, malgré tout ébahis de le voir reconstruire entièrement une maison neuve, de la cave au grenier, jardin et meubles inclus. Ensuite, ils portent discrètement leur attention sur son bourreau. Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils se font tous la même réflexion : lorsque l'homme ne se sent pas observé, il perd quelque peu son air avenant. Ses yeux sont sans cesse fixés sur Aggelos et non sur ses travaux. Son regard le scrute sans cesse, attentif au moindre de ses gestes. Sarpédon frémit en trouvant cette façon de regarder le Seigneur de la Création particulièrement malsaine et angoissante.

\- Il cache ses bras ! déclare soudain Kanon à voix basse.

\- Pardon… ? De quoi tu parles ? demande Saga.

\- Regarde nos vêtements et ceux des autres Anthémiens. Il fait bon et chaud, tout le monde a les bras nus. Sauf lui.

Sarpédon fronce les sourcils en observant leur cible, puis le gens du peuple. Il note que le Dragon des Mers semble avoir relevé un point intéressant. Tous portent des tuniques avec des bretelles plus ou moins épaisses. Quant à Zeus et Albafica, ils ont même une épaule totalement dénudée. Leur homme est le seul à posséder des manches qui s'arrêtent après les coudes.

Les yeux plissés, Avenir hoche la tête :

\- Peut-être est-ce un signe indiquant un rang social, mais j'avoue que c'est troublant.

\- On continue d'observer de toute façon, souffle le rouquin. D'ici ce soir, on remarquera peut-être d'autres éléments.

Les puissantes pattes de Griffon se posent sur la terrasse de la chambre d'Aggelos. Aiacos saute agilement de son dos et entre directement dans la pièce en affichant un air blasé :

\- Fascinant, rien n'a changé. Ah si, il a changé la coupe de fruits, woaw, je suis impressionné. Ah tiens, regarde Minou, s'exclame-t-il en montrant le sol. C'est là que j'ai tué l'autre Minos ! On dirait que Zeus a changé le tapis, depuis. C'est vrai que le sang, ça part pas trop au lavage.

Redevenu humain, Minos roule des yeux en le suivant et prend tout de même soin de contourner ledit tapis :

\- On est pas là pour s'amuser.

\- Ouais, ouais, je saiiis.

Sans perdre de temps, Minos traverse la chambre et ouvre la porte donnant sur le couloir.

\- T'éloignes pas trop, l'interpelle son frère. Même si on a du temps devant nous.

\- Ça va, je compte aller directement à l'endroit prévu et attendre. Je ferai du tourisme plus tard.

Lors de la nuit passée, Zeus lui a donné beaucoup d'informations. Puisant dans ses souvenirs, il se dirige vers l'entrée principale du Palais. Le sous-fifre d'Alba a suggéré qu'ils se mêlent à la foule, pour observer Grelhart, dans l'espoir qu'ils remarquent ce qui lui a échappé à lui. En discutant avec ses frères et les autres, Minos a pris une décision radicale : aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour de vie pour Grelhart. Il faut impérativement le tuer. Et s'il décède brusquement, il n'aura pas le temps de donner le moindre ordre à Albafica. Ce à quoi Aiacos avait répondu alors :

\- D'accord, mais il vaut mieux éviter une mise à mort publique et brutale. Les Anthémiens ne comprendraient pas. Ils doivent tout ignorer de nos manigances.

Inquiet de la proposition, Saga avait alors ouvert la bouche :

\- Albafica ne craint rien si son bourreau meurt soudainement ? Cette enflure ne va pas l'emmener avec lui dans sa tombe ?

\- Une éventualité qui n'a jamais eu lieu à mon époque, rappela alors Avenir. Lucéma a largement survécu au trépas de Grelhart.

\- Du coup, on le bute où et quand ?! demanda Kanon en claquant des mains d'un air résolu.

La réponse de Minos ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Au Palais d'Albafica. Que je sache, il n'y a pas tout le peuple dedans.

\- Et pas beaucoup de serviteurs ! renchérit Aiacos. Ils seront soit tous dehors, soit dans les cuisines.

\- Parfait ! On s'infiltre au palais et quand l'autre connard se retrouve à portée de main…

Le Griffon ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant mimer le geste de lui briser la nuque.

Les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, Avenir soupira, l'air quelque peu tendu :

\- J'entends bien tout ce plan, néanmoins… Si on le tue sans savoir comment il fait pour contrôler les Dieux Anthémien, on prend le risque que l'histoire se répète un jour…

\- C'est une remarque pertinente, approuva Sarpédon en hochant la tête.

Kanon secoua la tête :

\- Si on le bute pas par surprise et qu'on tente de le faire prisonnier pour le faire parler, c'est tout aussi dangereux vu qu'on ignore comment il procède. Il pourrait retourner Alba contre nous.

\- Le plus important, c'est la santé de Babafica, on est tous d'accord dessus, décréta Aiacos avec sérieux. Ce soir, il doit être libre, qu'on ait -ou pas- les infos sur la façon de procéder.

Minos acquiesça, l'air résolu :

\- Alors on forme deux équipes. Une ira sur le terrain et observe Grelhart. L'autre se rend au Palais, prêt à intercepter ce connard dès son retour.

Tout en avançant dans les couloirs de la magnifique demeure d'Aggelos, Minos observe ici et là les pièces qu'il croise. Il doit bien admettre qu'il trouve l'endroit très agréable.

_Dire que je trouvais le Palais de Knossos vraiment beau à son apogée, mais il fait pâle figure en comparaison._

Il tourne la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule en entendant trottiner derrière lui. Aiacos le rejoint en petites foulées, tout sourire :

\- Tout va bien se passer. Les serviteurs se trouvaient en cuisine, je les ai endormis. Ils seront K.O jusqu'à ce soir, largement.

\- Seulement trois… ? relève le Griffon avec étonnement.

\- Crois-moi, ça suffit amplement ici.

Un peu perplexe, Minos n'ajoute rien. Arrivé dans le hall du palais, il s'adosse contre un mur en sachant que maintenant il n'a plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre patiemment.

* * *

_**On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 30 !**_


	30. Chapter 30

La journée de travail d'Albafica est terminée. Le cortège a déjà entamé le chemin du retour. Discrètement, Sarpédon, Kanon, Saga et Avenir s'éclipsent.

\- On se grouille !

\- Te plante pas, Sarp', j'ai pas envie de finir sur le toit, hein… marmonne Kanon.

Le rouquin sourit :

\- Je n'ai jamais raté de téléportation, je te signale.

Sur ces mots, il active son prodigieux Cosmos et se téléporte avec le reste du groupe dans le hall du palais d'Aggelos.

Jusqu'à présent assis au sol, Minos se redresse d'un bond, le regard alerte :

\- Alors ?

\- Ils arrivent bientôt, répond Avenir.

Sans perdre de temps, le rouquin enchaîne :

\- On a remarqué deux choses : Grelhart est le seul à avoir des manches plus longues et, sur la fin, je suis persuadé qu'il a pris le contrôle d'Alba. Il s'est tenu le bras, précisément ici, plusieurs fois à partir de ce moment.

Il touche son propre biceps pour montrer le geste en question :

\- C'était discret, mais récurrent. Et je suis persuadé qu'il ne le faisait pas avant. Il porte quelque chose sur lui, c'est certain.

\- Tout le monde se planque ! ordonne Aiacos. On va voir si ces informations sont utiles dans peu de temps.

Immédiatement, le groupe s'éparpille comme une volée de moineaux.

Minos se glisse sur la gauche, derrière une colonne juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Kanon imite le mouvement en se faufilant derrière la colonne sur la droite, prêt à intercepter la moindre tentative de fuite. Saga et Avenir se faufilent dans la première pièce qui se présente à eux. Aiacos plaque son dos dans une alcôve de l'entrée. Quant à Sarpédon, il disparait tout simplement

\- Euh… Sarpy… ? T'es parti où… ? interroge le Garuda qui a remarqué sa disparition.

\- Non, non, je suis là, répond l'intéressé.

\- T'es invisible ?!

\- Oui.

Interloqué, Aiacos fixe la zone où se trouvait son amant il y a encore une seconde, comme s'il cherchait à le voir :

\- Comment tu fais ça ?!

\- C'est un truc qu'Hadès m'a appris, il y a longtemps.

Le sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre, Aiacos se remet correctement dans sa cachette.

_Mon mec est trop cool._

* * *

Escorté par la foule, Albafica arrive devant les marches de son Palais. Zeus lui présente sa main et l'aide à descendre de sa monture. Le Seigneur de la Création met pied à terre en remerciant son serviteur d'un signe de tête. Il adresse ensuite un sourire aux Anthémiens qui sont ont accompagné son retour et leur adresse un salut, avant de commencer à gravir les marches. La main de Zeus vient se placer dans le bas de son dos, en un geste qui se veut amical, voire intime aux yeux du peuple. En réalité, il en profite pour transmettre un peu de son Energie à Aggelos tout en étant prêt à le retenir s'il le sent vaciller.

Devant eux, Grelhart est déjà arrivé devant les portes et s'octroie le droit de les ouvrir. Malgré tout, il ne se permet pas de pénétrer dans la demeure du Seigneur Aggelos avant eux, uniquement à cause de la foule présente. Il pousse la comédie en s'inclinant devant le passage de la Création accompagnée de Zeus qui franchissent le seuil, puis leur emboite le pas.

Immédiatement après leur entrée, les battants se referment grâce à Sarpédon. Un bruit de chair arraché résonne en écho dans le hall d'entrée. Surpris, Albafica se retourne, sur le qui-vive et découvre un bras gisant au sol. En relevant les yeux, il voit Grelhart, le visage grimaçant de douleur, le torse ruisselant de sang. Minos est juste derrière, il a utilisé sa technique de marionnettiste pour cisailler net l'un des bras de Grelhart, au niveau de l'épaule. Un instant plus tard, le pied d'Aiacos s'abat au milieu du dos de l'homme et le plaque violemment à plat ventre sur le sol.

Tout s'est passé si vite que l'Anthémien n'a même pas eu le temps de crier. Il halète douloureusement, écrasé par le poids sur son dos.

\- On avait pas dit qu'on le butait directement ? demande Sarpédon en redevant visible, les mains sur les hanches.

En réponse, Minos donne un coup de pied dans le bras gisant par terre :

\- Si, mais avec Aiacos on s'est dit qu'une mort rapide serait trop douce. Et que ça serait faire preuve de trop d'indulgence.

\- Exact ! approuve le Garuda en remettant l'homme sur ses pieds et en le maintenant contre lui.

Ses ongles ont cédé la place à de longues griffes noires qu'il pose sur la gorge de son prisonnier, prêt à la déchiqueter :

\- S'il fait mine de contrôler Alba, il meurt dans la seconde, ajoute-il d'une voix menaçante.

Grelhart reste enfermé dans un silence buté. Le front couvert de sueur, le visage livide, les lèvres serrées, il encaisse la souffrance.

Accroupit, Kanon déchire la manche autour du bras toujours au sol, tandis que, légèrement méfiant, Zeus reste devant Albafica comme pour lui apporter une forme de protection.

\- Eh, mais je reconnais, ça ! s'exclame le Dragon des Mers.

Sur le bras sanglant brille un bracelet.

\- C'est à Alba ! s'écrie Minos immédiatement.

Un seul coup d'œil lui a suffit pour reconnaître le bijou qu'Albafica a ramené de la grotte où repose le premier corps de Lucéma. Le Griffon fulmine. Il se souvient avoir trimballé le bracelet avec lui lorsque son Poisson comatait. Ensuite, il l'avait posé sur la table de chevet, à côté de son propriétaire. Et il n'avait pas remarqué sa disparition un seul instant !

Kanon récupère le bracelet et se redresse en le tenant entre ses doigts. Son frère se rapproche, perplexe :

\- Ce serait ça, le moyen de contrôle ?

Les sourcils froncés, le regard fixé sur le bijou, Avenir tend la main :

\- Puis-je… ?

Le Dragon des Mers le lui donne. Le Chevalier du futur examine le bijou sous tous les angles :

\- Je crois me souvenir… Il en avait un identique, dans le futur, seulement les couleurs étaient différentes.

Cette phrase interpelle immédiatement Minos qui pivote instantanément dans sa direction :

\- Le même modèle, mais de couleur argent, avec un rubis à la place de l'orichalque ?

\- Oui ! répond immédiatement le Chevalier.

Aiacos fronce les sourcils, son regard se fait pesant sur son prisonnier toujours aussi muet. Sarpédon entrouvre les lèvres, stupéfait :

\- Mais comment tu sais ça… ?

Contournant Zeus, le Griffon vient se placer près d'Albafica qui semble à peine réaliser tout ce qu'il vient de se passer en quelques minutes. Il l'attire contre lui :

\- Je l'ai vu, au bras du cadavre de Lucéma, quand on a accompagné Hadès dans la grotte. Et je l'ai comparé à celui d'Alba.

Saga s'accoude au pilier le plus proche :

\- Et t'en a fait quoi ?

\- Je l'ai laissé où il était. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Parce que si je l'avais ramené à la surface, ce crétin aurait pu l'utiliser et on aurait été dans la merde, achève-t-il en dardant un regard perçant sur Grelhart.

Ce dernier serre davantage les lèvres, le teint rougissant sous l'effort qu'il accompli pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre gémissement de douleur. Ses yeux ont néanmoins brillé d'un éclat mauvais durant quelques brèves secondes, confirmant les paroles de Minos.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur le bijou appartenant à Aggelos, Avenir l'examine sous toutes les coutures tandis qu'Albafica ferme brièvement les paupières en s'appuyant contre son Griffon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si particulier, ces bracelets ? demande finalement le Chevalier du futur. Pourquoi eux auraient ce pouvoir de contrôle ?

Un silence flotte un instant sur le groupe. Presque d'instinct, Albafica lève les yeux vers Aiacos et croise son regard. Il opine légèrement du chef, laissant le Garuda se lancer dans les explications.

\- C'est le premier bijou que nous avons eu. Il a été formé au moment où l'Equilibre s'est scindé en deux. Un symbole de ce que nous étions, un rappel que nous avons la même origine.

Albafica reste silencieux en regardant le sol. Un bras passé dans son dos pour le garder contre lui, Minos l'observe et baisse la voix :

\- Tout va bien, Poisson ? Tu ne dis rien.

\- Aiacos a dit l'essentiel. Et j'ai surtout envie d'aller dormir….

Kanon claque dans ses mains :

\- C'est vrai ça, on aura tout le temps de parler plus tard ! Alba a besoin de repos et nous on papote comme des imbéciles !

\- Je m'occupe de ce type, annonce le Garuda en désignant la proie qu'il tient toujours entre ses griffes.

Mal à l'aise, Zeus ne semble pas savoir s'il doit regarder Grelhart ou le Seigneur de la Destruction :

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?

Un sourire dangereusement meurtrier étire les lèvres d'Aiacos qui susurre :

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, blondinet. Sarpy, tu m'accompagnes ?

Le rouquin acquiesce, adresse un sourire à Albafica, puis se téléporte en compagnie de son amant et de leur prisonnier.

\- Allez hop, au dodo ! déclare Minos en passant un bras sous les genoux de sa Moitié pour le soulever de terre.

\- Je peux marcheeeeeeeer ! proteste le Poisson.

Le Griffon fait la sourde oreille en s'éloignant dans le couloir. Par-dessus son épaule, Aggelos s'adresse à Zeus :

\- S'il te plait, occupe-toi des autres et installe-les confortablement.

\- A vos ordres, Messire !

Tout en continuant à marcher, Minos roule des yeux en marmonnant :

\- Quel lèche-cul…

\- Surveille tes paroles, le reprend Albafica avec une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me bannir de ton Royaume ? ricane son amant.

\- Non, mais je peux faire la grève du sexe avec toi et m'envoyer en l'air avec lui, ça sera alors littéralement un « lèche-cul ».

Interloqué, Minos reste muet en lui lançant un regard totalement hébété. Il n'a vraiment pas l'habitude que son amant fasse ce genre de commentaire, même pour rire. En retour, l'intéressé affiche une expression de candeur totalement feinte, avant d'exploser de rire :

\- Ta tête ! Tu as tiré une tête impayable !

Hérissé, le Griffon ouvre la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied :

\- Oh toi ! Je suis sûr que ton innocence est une feinte depuis le début !

Malgré tout, un sourire amusé flotte sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il jette le paquet bleu sur le lit. Celui-ci roule sur les couvertures et ferme les yeux sans tarder. Minos s'allonge à ses côtés, décidé à faire une sieste en savourant la présence de son Divin Poisson.

* * *

_**1) Désolée si vous n'imaginiez pas la confrontation ainsi**_

_**2) Pas de publication de chapitre les vendredi 23 & 30 octobre. On se retrouve pour le chapitre 31 le vendredi 6 novembre**_


End file.
